Runaway Love
by Zeppleingirl08
Summary: Ch 28 is up! Hyde and Jackie are home together after his long day at work. They chat and get things off their chests. Read and find out then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D
1. Country Road

**  
**

Steven Hyde was sitting in his usual chair in the basement, tapping his foot on the coffee table. His heart was pounding, his pulse was racing and his mind was swarming, over and over again he saw a tiny brunette standing before him and him saying _"Have a nice trip." _Now she was gone, on her way to Chicago away from him forever because he was a dumbass. He jumped from his seat when he heard someone coming down the stairs, Red was standing on the bottom step looking at the boy he called his son with a sad, sympathetic look on his face.

"Hey Steven…"

"Hey Red…"

"What are you doing down here all alone?"

"Uh…just thinking…"

"Kitty told me the loud one left."

Hyde's heart sank lower. "Yeah…yeah she's gone."

"Steven why did you let her go?"

"Red I just…I mean…it was there…it was all standing before me…the life I never thought I would have…and I panicked."

He stood up from his seat and he started pacing around the small dingy basement cursing himself for his stupidity.

"I think there's more to this than your letting on Steven…"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you…I know that you think your not good enough for Jackie. You didn't want her to give up her dreams for you isn't that right?"

Hyde stared at Red in amazement; he was saying everything that Hyde had been thinking. "Well…yeah…but…"

"Did you ever stop and consider that you…were Jackie's dream?"

Hyde stopped pacing and stared at Red like he was crazy. "Me? I am Jackie's dream? That's not true…she could do so much better than me."

"You need to stop putting yourself down Steven. But if that's what you really think, Jackie doesn't want better…she wants you.

She's always wanted you. Even when she was with the moron Kelso."

"God…I just…I mean…even if all that is true. It's to late now, she's gone. Kelso took her to Chicago tonight…"

"You have a car don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok then…get in it, turn it on and drive to Chicago and get back the girl you want. Because if you don't Steven…you are going to be miserable. You're always going to think about what could have been, and Jackie will move on. She'll move on and come back with some other man that she doesn't really love. And you'll see them together and it will break your heart, and I don't want to see you turn down the wrong path now. Jackie has made you a better man, she has motivated you to do better and I don't want to see you fall out of this path again. And I want you both to be happy. If you don't go get her now, you're both going to be miserable for the rest of your lives."

"Huh…when you put it like that…"

"Yeah…go Steven. Go get her."

"Ok. I'll be back." Hyde ran to the door with his keys and ran up the stairs. But he stopped and ran back to the basement much to

Red's surprise. Hyde ran up to Red and hugged him tightly. "Thanks Red…"

Red smiled and hugged him back. "Anything for you kid…"

Hyde smiled and pulled back and ran back up the stairs to the car. He was going to get his doll back no matter what happened, he wasn't going to be responsible for both of them being miserable.

* * *

Meanwhile on a cold deserted road on the way to Chicago…Kelso and Jackie were talking back and forth.

"So…thank you for taking me to Chicago Michael. It means a lot to me…"

"No problem Jackie…I like any excuse to drive this car…I mean it's freaking beauty. The chicks dig it."

Jackie laughed. "Well I'm glad I could help."

"Thanks. So…it's really over between you and Hyde I take it."

Jackie's smiled faded and she fidgeted in her seat. "Yeah…yeah it's really over."

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know…I guess I thought Steven and I had reached a point in our relationship where he would finally want to see a future with me."

"Hyde is stubborn Jackie…"

"Ya think?"

"I mean I think he loved you…"

"Yeah…I don't know…I thought he did…but that was a long time ago."

"You mean when he told you he loved you after he cheated on you with the nurse?"

"Ya know Michael…your really good at this whole comforting thing." Jackie said sarcastically.

"I know…" He said with a giddy smile.

"I was kidding you moron."

"Well damn Jackie…there's no need for name calling! I was just trying to help!"

"Yeah you're doing a great job at it…making me think he didn't love me and bringing up him cheating on me!"

"Whatever! Maybe you should have not been such a bitch!"

"Uh! Screw you Michael it's not like you helped in our relationship at all! You were always flirting with me and trying to piss of Steven. You're why he was so insecure about us!"

"Oh no! You are not blaming me for this! You little…cheating whore!"

"You're calling me a cheating whore? How do you figure that!?"

"I went off to California and the second I leave you jump into the arms of my best friend! That's how I figure that you're a cheating whore!"

"Exactly Michael…you ran off to California when things got tough. Don't think Donna didn't tell me about all the girls you hooked up with out there. And not to mention Annette…and I mean how many times did you cheat on me all the times we were going out?  
You were the cheater Michael."

"Oh damn…your right."

"Yeah I usually am…"

Kelso had been sipping a soda as he was driving and he dropped it while he was driving.

"Oh damn…I dropped my soda!"

Kelso looked down to try and get it back.

"Michael! Look at the road!"

"Its fine Jackie…I'm a great driver."

"Michael look out!"

Kelso looked up just as he noticed he was on the other side of the road. He swerved and ran off the side of the road and hit a fence.

"Oh crap…Michael are you ok?"

"Ow…I think…I think my leg is broken. Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine."

Only Kelso's side of the car was pushed in so Jackie was able to get out of the car. She dragged Michael out her side and took him to the side of the road. She kneeled over him and looked at his leg which was bleeding.

"Crap…Michael this doesn't look good."

"I know right…look at my car!"

"Michael shut up about the car for a second! Your hurt here!"

"I know…and you're sure your ok?"

"I'm fine…but we have got to get you help. Where the fuck are we!"

Jackie stood up and looked up and down the road…there were no cars and it was a road in the middle of no where. There was  
nothing around them and she sighed.

"I have a bad feeling about this Michael…"

"I know right…this road has like a Texas Chain Saw Massacre feel."

"Michael shut up! I'm to pretty to die!"

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know…why did you have to take your eyes off the road!"

"I dropped my soda Jackie! Damn! Stop yelling at me…I'm injured remember!"

"Yeah well you being injured is not going to help us get out of here any faster…"

Jackie looked up and down the road again and saw a car driving towards them.

"Someone's coming…" She said.

"Well wave it down!"

"No!"

"Why the hell not?"

"It's probably a murderer!"

"Well were gonna die either way so whatever."

The car was getting closer and Kelso dragged himself closer to the road and flagged the car down. At first it drove past them but then it stopped further up and pulled off the road.

"Michael…I don't like this…"

She was jumping up and down trying to look for a weapon in case something bad happened. But she couldn't find anything; the man stepped out of the car and walked towards them. In the dark like, Jackie squinted at the small dirty looking figure and then smiled happily.

"Leo!" She ran to him and hugged him.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"Leo it's me! Loud girl!"

Leo pulled back from her hug and smiled at her. "Oh hey Loud Girl. What are you doing out here?"

"Michael was driving me to Chicago and we got in an accident. He's hurt and we need to get him to a hospital."

"Michael?"

"Hey Leo man…its me."

Leo looked over at him and smiled. "Oh hey it's that really dumb kid."

"Hey! Wait…yeah that's me."

"Leo could you take us to the hospital please?"

"Well yeah…but where is the hospital?"

"Well…there was to be one somewhere. We'll have to find it. I just…please we really need to get Michael out of here. He's bleeding pretty badly."

"Alright let's go."

Jackie and Leo were about to pick up Kelso when another car pulled off the side of the road near them.

"Jackie…look…" Kelso said pointing at the black car.

"Kelso is that?"

The man stepped out of the car and Jackie's jaw dropped when she saw Steven Hyde stepping out of the car.

"Steven…"

_To be continued...  
_

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I continue or not? Let me know! Read and Review! Thanks:) **


	2. Don't Speak

**  
**

The minute Jackie saw Hyde staring back at her she forgot about Kelso's fragile state and dropped him, and of course she was holding up the leg that was broken. He landed with a thump and screamed in pain.

"Owwww!"

"Oh my god…" Jackie turned back to Kelso and leaned down beside him. "Michael…I am so sorry…I just…I…" She looked back at Hyde to make sure he was really there.

"Hyde man…Jackie isn't very good at this…can you help me out here?"

Hyde didn't say anything, just walked up to them; put his hand on Jackie's back who was just staring at him in disbelief. He moved her slightly to the left so he could help Leo carry Kelso to the back of Leo's car. Once Kelso was safely in the car Hyde looked at Leo.

"Alright man…we gotta get Kelso to the hospital. Its a few miles up the road so you can just follow me ok?"

"Yeah man sounds good. Oh by the way…what are you doing here man?"

Hyde looked back at Jackie who was standing in the road, clutching her coat to her trying to stay warm. He saw her shaking slightly and he saw a few tears fall from her beautiful mismatched eyes. He took a deep breathe and turned back to Leo.

"I…I just…I had something I had to take care of."

"Oh Loud Girl?" Leo asked.

"Yeah…" He laughed slightly. "Loud Girl."

"Alright man…lead the way."

Leo got in his car and Hyde took a deep breathe and made his way back to Jackie. She just stood there staring at him not saying anything and it broke his heart. He saw the pain and confusion he had caused and like always…he wasn't sure what to say.

"Uh…Leo is going to follow me to the hospital so we can get Kelso checked out."

"Ok." She said softly nodding her head.

Leo called out to Jackie. "Hey Loud Girl you getting in or what?"

Jackie looked at Leo and then at Hyde. "I uh…I should…"

"Yeah…yeah…I mean…or you could…you could come with me if you wanted to." Hyde said nervously suddenly finding his feet interesting.

Jackie took a deep breathe. "Um…yeah…ok. You shouldn't have to go by yourself so…yeah…I'll uh…I'll come with you."

He nodded his head. "That's cool."

Jackie smiled slightly at his Zen. "I'll just go tell Leo…and then…"

"Yeah…whatever."

She nodded and slowly made her way over to Leo's car. Hyde got in the driver's side of his car and waited for his doll face to get in the car with him. Jackie knocked on Leo's window and he opened it up.

"What's up man? Do I know you?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Leo…it's me."

"It's who man?"

"Jac-Loud Girl."

"Oh yeah…right…are you coming or not? We gotta get this dude to the hospital and soon man. He's like bleeding on my car."

Jackie looked in the backseat at Kelso. "Hey Michael…are you ok?"

"Oh yeah…just great…it's not enough that I'm bleeding you just had to drop me on the pavement. That felt just great." He said  
rolling his eyes at her.

"I'm sorry…I just…Steven was…I'm sorry."

"You going with Hyde to the hospital?" He said with a goffy smile.

"Yeah…he asked me to…unless…do you need me to be with you?"

"No…I'll be fine. I wouldn't want you to hurt me anymore."

"Michael…I didn't mean…"

"I know…I'm just kidding. Go be with Hyde…you love him."

She smiled. "Ok…well I guess we'll see you two at the hospital. Leo try not to loose us ok? Michael really needs help."

"Whatever you say Loud Girl."

Jackie smiled at them and then stood back up and walked to Hyde's car. She took a deep breathe and then opened the passenger door and slid in the seat next to him. He just looked at her, not smiling but he wasn't angry looking either.

"Ready?"

"Yeah…"

Hyde nodded and started the Camino and pulled back on the road. He looked back to make sure that Leo was following him, he was. He looked back at Jackie who was just staring out the window, hands in lap not saying anything. He hated it when she didn't talk; as much as he claimed he hated how she talked too much…the sound of her voice soothed him. Her silence meant he had screwed up, that he had hurt her and he hated that feeling. He took a deep breathe and cleared his throat.

"So uh…what happened?"

"Huh?" Jackie said snapping out of her daze finally looking at him.

"I uh…I said what happened? I mean the accident…?"

"Oh…Michael dropped his soda and he went to pick it up…took his eyes off the road…and yeah…"

"Are you uh? Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…we hit the fence with his side of the car so I just got some whiplash but I think I'm fine. Nothing seems to be bleeding or broken or whatever."

"You should probably just get checked out at the hospital anyway…ya know just in case."

"Ok…yeah you're probably right."

She smiled slightly at him and then turned back to look out the window. Hyde sighed…he knew what he wanted to say to her…but he couldn't…he didn't know how to. So he remained silent until Jackie started talking for him.

"Steven…what…uh…"

He looked back at her expectantly and he saw the nervous look in her eyes. "What?"

"I…just…never mind."

She laughed sadly and looked back at the window putting her hand to her forehead and sighing softly trying to hold in her tears.

"You want to know what I'm doing here?" He asked.

She looked back at him. "Well…yeah I just…I mean…" She sighed. "Yes…yes I want to know what you are doing out here."

"I uh…ya know just went for a drive." He cursed himself for being so stupid and stubborn.

Jackie looked at him in disbelief. "Right…you were just going for a drive. And it just so happens that you were on your way to Chicago the same night I was?"

"Look Jackie what exactly do you want from me?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Damn it Jackie…doing what?"

"You were acting so sweet and nice…like you actually cared about me and now your being a condescending ass."

"It's just who I am sweetheart."

"No…no it's not Steven. You…you are a good person when you want to be."

"Well then I guess right now I don't want to be."

"Damn it Steven! Just for once…why can't you just admit that you care? For once…why…why can't you do that for me? Do I really mean that little to you?" She asked the tears now streaming down her face.

Hyde looked over at her, tears running down her face, she looked emotionally exhausted yet she was still so beautiful. "Look Jackie I-"

"Wait…wait Steven…"

"What?"

"Leo's not behind us anymore."

"What?"

Hyde looked through the mirror and saw that they were the only car on the road. This talking with Jackie had distracted him and Leo had once again just gone off course like he usually did.

"Shit." He muttered.

He pulled off the side of the road and got out of the car looking up and down the road for any sign of Leo's car.

"Shit!" He yelled.

"Steven…Michael really needs help."

"No shit Jackie thank you for that piece of information. I'm glad to see your feelings for your precious Michael have not changed."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" She said angrily getting out of the car to face him.

"Oh you know exactly what it means princess." He spat back.

"I can't believe you! After everything we've been through you still assume that this is about Michael! I don't want him like that Steven! I want you!"

"Really then why did you run off with him in his precious car to Chicago?"

"Because I needed a ride, and you gave me no indication that you wanted me to stay! You said "_Have a Nice Trip" _you moron!" Jackie yelled.

"Fine…but explain to me why you're getting so concerned about him right now. You have to love him; you're so upset about this."

"Of course I'm upset about it! And of course I love him!"

"See you admit it!" He yelled pointing a finger at her.

"Yes Steven I love him just like I love Fez, Eric and Donna. I love him like a friend. If it was any of them I would be reacting the same fucking way."

Hyde sighed. "Oh…well what if it was me?"

"If it was you?" He just nodded his head. "I would be a lot more panicked than I am right now. I would do anything I could possibly to do to find you so that you could get help…because I hate seeing you hurt Steven. I love you. You know that I do…you have to know that I do."

He stared back at her and saw the defeated look in her eyes. "I know you do…"

She was hoping that he would say…"_I love you too" _ but he was still Steven Hyde…she couldn't get him to say that no matter how hard she tried. He only ever said it when he cheated on her with the nurse. Jackie put a hand over her mouth trying to hold in the sobs that were threatening to escape at the memory of him cheating and the situation they were in right now.

"Look Steven I just…" She was trying to breathe and not cry and she couldn't really talk. "I…I…we…"

"Hey…hey take a deep breathe."

Jackie clutched her stomach for the first time since the accident feeling pain. The whiplash from the crash had knocked the wind out of her. She leaned up against the Camino and closed her eyes trying to breathe as best she could.

"Steven…I…"

She was staring to scare him. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder searching for her eyes to see what was wrong, he knew this was more than the emotion of the situation they were in.

"Steven…"

"Jackie…Jackie stop talking. Stop trying to talk, you have really bad whip lash and some trauma, we need to get you to a hospital."

She was weak, she knew it and when she looked back at Hyde she knew she was going to collapse. She grabbed his arm and fell into him. He panicked and scooped her up in his arms.

"Jackie…Jackie come on…don't do this to me."

Jackie murmured breathing heavily and he placed her in the car lying down. He jumped in the driver's seat and positioned here head on his lap and sped off to the hospital. He kept looking down at Jackie to make sure that she was still breathing; she was just not so well. Her eyes opened a few times only to fall shut again. He put a hand on her head and rubbed her scalp softly.

"Its ok baby…its ok I'm going to get you help. It's ok…"

He slammed his foot on the gas pedal as hard as he could and made his way to the hospital desperately trying to save the woman he loved. He just hoped by some miracle, Leo had made his way to the hospital too...

* * *

**Ok Read and Review...thanks. :) **


	3. Stand By Me

The second they got to the hospital, Hyde whipped his car into a parking spot, slammed his foot on the break and got out of the car. He picked Jackie up and carried her into the hospital. A nurse saw him and walked to him.

"Excuse me sir can I help you?"

"My girlfriend…she…she is having trouble breathing and I-" He was talking a mile a minute and she signaled for a stretcher. Another nurse brought it over and they helped Hyde place her on it.

"Sir…calm down. What exactly happened?"

"She…she was driving to Chicago with one of my friends and they hit a fence…I think she got whiplash."

"Where is your friend sir?"

"I don't know…my other friend had him…but I lost them on the road."

"Is he ok?"

"He was bleeding really badly…broken leg I think."

"You have no idea where he is?"

"No! How many times do I have to say it? I lost him and my other friend on the road. But…please…she needs help.  
Just…shouldn't you put an oxygen mask on her or something?" He asked frantically.

"Sir…we just need to know what happened."

"No you just need to help her damn it!"

"Alright…Peter take her…I'm sorry what is her name?"

"Jackie…Jacquelyn Burkhart."

"Ok…Peter take Ms. Burkhart down to room 21 and call Doctor Robinson in to take a look at her. I'll be here with Mr…?" She looked back at Hyde.

"Steven Hyde."

"Yes…I'll be here with Mr. Hyde to fill out some paper work."

"I want to go with her."

"You can be with her as soon as you fill out some paperwork."

"But I-"

"Mr. Hyde…you fighting with me is not going to help her or your other friend. So please cooperate with me here."

Hyde sighed. "Ok…just…be careful with her. She's so tiny…and I just…"

"She is going to be fine. Now…Peter do as I said and Mr. Hyde come with me."

She started to walk away and Hyde watched Peter wheel Jackie down the hall. He turned and saw the nurse was gone and then saw her at the front desk. He made his way over to her and sat down in a chair by her desk.

"Ok Mr. Hyde…I am Cynthia Mason. Now…I need you to fill out this paper work for me here." She handed him a clipboard.

"Uh ok…"

Hyde started to answer the questions about Jackie. Birthday, age, height…ect…He handed the clip board back to her and waited.

"Ok…thank you. Now…can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"I uh…I wasn't there but Jackie told me that my friend Kelso who was driving dropped his soda and reached to get it. They swerved off the road and hit a fence."

"Ok…and how did you find them?"

"I was driving to Chicago to find Jackie and I was driving past them, I recognized them so I stopped."

"Ok. And who was your friend that had this Kelso boy?"

"Oh that was our friend Leo. I haven't seen him in awhile but he was driving by there too and he stopped to help them. He's kind of a space shot and I guess he got distracted and stopped following me."

"When did you notice he wasn't behind you?"

"Uh Jackie noticed it after awhile."

"Ok…well…I'll just go see if Doctor Robinson has checked on Jackie yet."

"Can I come with you?"

"You should stay out here until I come back."

"Um…ok…"

Hyde sat pacing in the hallway waiting for the nurse to come back in. Jackie was lying in a hospital bed and she opened her eyes slowly looking around her. She was still breathing heavily but she saw a doctor.

"Excuse me…" She said and started to breathe harder.

"Oh you're awake. Ok…don't try and talk ok? I'm Dr. Robinson I'm here to help you."

Jackie nodded her head as Nurse Mason came in the room and smiled at Jackie and the doctor. She walked up to them.

"How is she?"

"I think she just the wind knocked out of her. We should keep her on an oxygen mask for awhile just until she can breathe normally again. It shouldn't be to long now."

"Ok. Well her boyfriend said that there was another boy in the car but his other friend was driving him here. They lost him on the road. He said he was bleeding and he had a broken leg."

"And he doesn't have any idea where they are?"

"No."

He sighed. "Well we'll have to get a description of the car and have the police search for them tonight. If he's bleeding, the longer he's out there the more danger he is in."

"Ok. Can her boyfriend come in and see her?"

"Yeah. Send him in."

Nurse Mason walked out to the waiting room and found Hyde sitting in a chair by her desk, his head in his hands. She smiled sadly at him and cleared her throat to let him know that she's there. He looked up at her anxiously and stands up.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah…she needs to stay here until she can breathe normally but you can go see her if you want to."

"Thank you."

"Oh and Mr. Hyde?"

"Yes?"

"Were going to send the police out to try and find your other friends. It's important he gets help. Especially if he is bleeding."

"Oh right…so you need like a description of the car?"

"Yes."

"Ok…well Leo drives an old Cadillac. White, black top. Um…he's kinda scruffy, long black hair in glasses. Um…and Kelso…or Michael Kelso…he's tall, brown hair and eyes."

"Ok. I'll send the police out right away. You go in and see your girlfriend."

"Thanks."

Hyde walked into Jackie's room, she had her eyes shut and her tiny little chest was going up and down faster than it usually did. He hated hospitals, everything about them but he knew he had to be here for Jackie. He walked in and stood by her bed when Dr. Robinson came in the room.

"So you must be the boyfriend?"

"Yeah…or well…I don't know what we are right now…"

"Uh…troublesome relationship?"

"Yeah…something like that. She was coming here to take up a new job and we had sort of broken up I guess…"

"And you were coming to win her back?"

Jackie opened her eyes wanting to hear Hyde's answer. Hyde saw Jackie open her eyes and looked back at Dr. Robinson.

"Yeah…something like that."

"Well…I'll leave you two alone. But don't let her talk too much…if she stays quiet and regains her breathe than she will be able to leave tonight."

"Ok…that's gonna be hard. Jackie likes to talk a lot."

Jackie pinched his arm and he spun round to look at her. "Ow!"

Dr. Robinson laughed. "She's got spunk."

"Yeah…she really does."

Dr. Robinson left and then Hyde turned back to Jackie. He looked down at her, put his hands in his pocket and wasn't sure what to say.

"Hey…"

She opened her mouth to say something but he put his finger to her lips. "Don't…you heard what Dr. Robinson said. There will be plenty of time to talk later ok?"

She nodded her head and pointed to some paper and a pen by the bed. Hyde saw it and handed to her she wrote on it and handed it back to him. It said. _"Where is Michael?" _

"I don't know…they just sent the police out to look for him and Leo."

She nodded and started writing again and handed the paper back to him. _"He's lost a lot of blood Steven…I'm scared." _

"I know…but Kelso is tough. He can handle it…I'm sure he will be just fine."

She took the paper again. "_Will you stay with me for awhile?" _

He smiled at her. "Of course I will. As long as you promise not to talk."

She nodded her head and smiled. Hyde pulled up a chair next to the bed and turned on the TV. The Price is Right was on and he turned back to Jackie and they both smiled. They watched for a few moments, the sound of Jackie breathing had never made him happier. He reached over and took her hand rubbing her knuckles gently. Jackie smiled at him, he didn't look at her but it gave her hope. About three hours later Nurse Mason came back into the room.

"I just wanted you to know the police tracked down your friends."

Hyde jumped up and looked back at Jackie smiling. "Really? How is he?"

"He's in the X-Ray room right now getting his leg checked out. He lost a lot of blood but he is going to be just fine. Your friend Leo is coming in to talk to you."

"Thank you."

Leo walked in and just looked around. "Hey man…where am I?"

"Leo man your in a hospital…what the hell happened to you and Kelso?"

"Oh yeah man…I wanted some pizza so I pulled off the exit and went down town to eat some pizza."

"Kelso was bleeding man."

"Yeah I know…there's blood in the back of my car. Oh hey…why is Loud Girl in a hospital bed?"

"She got the wind knocked out of her but she's getting better." He looked back at Jackie and she was breathing normally again. Dr. Robinson came in and smiled at them.

"I think that Jackie will be able to breathe normally again. Let me take out her oxygen tubes and see how she can talks and breathes."

He walked to Jackie and she sat up a little bit. "Ok…try talking."

Jackie took a deep breathe. "I think I'm ok now."

"Can you breathe normally…?"

"Yeah I can. I feel a lot better."

"Ok then, I think you are ready to go home."

"What about our friend Michael?" She asked.

"Oh were just putting a cast on his leg and after that he will be ready to get out of here. He just needs to take it easy for awhile."

"Ok. Thank you." Hyde said.

"No problem, and you too Jackie…don't do anything to strenuous."

"Ok…thank you."

He took the IV out of her arm and helped her up and gave her, her cloths. She went into the bathroom and changed while Leo and  
Hyde went to Kelso's room. Once he was done being wrapped up they gave him some crutches and they went out to the cars.

"Ok…so…I think we should get a hotel room." Hyde said.

"I saw one right down the road when we were coming to the hospital." Leo said.

"Should we believe him?" Jackie said whispering to Hyde.

"Uh…no I think I saw one too. Look Leo…you can come with us…or…"

"Naw man…I just remembered I was supposed to go back home to my wife. That's why I came here…but I saw Loud Girl and the stupid one so I stopped. You guys should go to the hotel without me."

"Ok man. We'll…come back to Point Place some time. It was great to see you." Hyde said.

"Yeah even though you could have killed me…" Kelso said. "It was cool to see you, and you helped Jackie and me out when we needed you."

"Yeah Thanks Leo." Jackie hugged him.

"Oh no problem man…but who are you again?"

Jackie rolled her eyes and looked back at Hyde who just stood there laughing with Kelso.

"Oh whatever…just go you dirty hippy."

"Ok. See you later."

Leo got in the car and Kelso, Hyde and Jackie stood there unsure of what to say or do.

"Ok…you guys aren't going to be all gushy and mushy are you?" Kelso said.

"No Michael we aren't…were not even together anymore." Jackie said.

Hyde's heart hurt hearing her say that. "Yeah man…were not together. And Jackie…just don't talk to much ok?"

"Steven I'm fine."

"Yeah we thought you were fine before and look what happened. You passed out in my arms. I don't want that to happen again."

"Ok that's being mushy if you ask me."

"Shut up Kelso." Hyde said.

"You love her man."

"I do not. I just don't like girls passing out in my arms ok? Well…unless there drunk in which case it means I can pretty much guarantee I'm gonna get some."

Jackie stared at him, tears burning in her eyes. "You are such an asshole."

Jackie stormed to the El Camino got in the passenger seat and slammed the door shut. Hyde closed his eyes and cursed himself for being such an idiot.

"Good going Hyde…now she's gonna be all cranky now."

"Shut up and get in the car."

"Oh you better be nice to me…I have a broken leg."

"Whatever."

Hyde waited until Kelso had slid into the middle seat in the Camino and he got in and they drove off to the nearby hotel. The ride was pretty silent. When they got there, Jackie helped Kelso out of the car and they walked behind Hyde to the reception desk. They only had one room with a single bed open and Hyde sighed.

"I get the bed!" Kelso yelled.

"We have a cot available if you want that." The woman said.

"Just one?" Hyde questioned.

"Yeah just one."

"Well…fine I'll just sleep on the floor." Hyde said.

He took the keys and they went to their room. Kelso flopped down on the bed and yelled out in pain when he landed on his leg.

"Michael you are such an idiot."

"Shut up Jackie. Help me up…I need to pee."

Jackie pulled him off the bed and helped him to the bathroom. He stared at her expectantly. "Yeah no…your gonna have to do that by yourself." Jackie said shutting the door in his face.

She walked over to the cot that Hyde had carried in and started putting some sheets and blankets on it. Hyde was setting up a bed on the floor and then stopped and looked back at Jackie.

"Look Jackie I didn't mean-"

"Just forget it Steven. At least now I know."

"No you don't know! That's the problem!"

"Fine than explain it to me!"

"I don't want to fight about this…you shouldn't be yelling…your using to much air you need to keep your strength up."

"There you go again…avoiding the problem at hand."

"Jackie…I…I love you…" He whispered.

"Then why did you say that?"

"Because I'm a dill hole."

"Look Steven I-"

"Ok all done in there. Anything good on TV?"

Kelso looked between Hyde and Jackie and saw the tears in Jackie's eyes and the pain on Hyde's face.

"Huh…I interrupted something didn't I?"

"Just…go to sleep Michael…it's been a long day. I'm tired…and I want to go to bed."

"You wanna sleep with me Jackie?"

"No Michael!"

"Well I just figured that Hyde could have the cot if you slept with me."

"You are such a moron! Just go to sleep!"

Kelso shrugged his shoulders and lay down on the bed getting comfortable. Jackie went to go on her cot.

"Jackie I-"

"Just go to sleep Steven…I'm tired."

Hyde sighed and lay down on the bed. Kelso shut the light off and fell straight to sleep. But Hyde lay awake for many hours just as Jackie did, silent tears streaming down her face. Neither of them knew what was going to happen in the morning, but all they wanted was to be in each other's arms. But that was not going to happen tonight…they just hoped that someday they would be together again.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! Don't forget to review this chapter! Hope you like it...theres more to come later. :) **


	4. Trouble

**  
**

Jackie woke up to the sounds of birds chirping outside of their hotel room. She rolled over and squinted to look at the clock. 8:45. Her eyes bulged and she jumped off the bed screaming startling Kelso and Hyde. They both jumped up, Kelso falling over the second he stood on his leg.

"Jesus Christ Jackie what the fuck is wrong with you!?" Hyde yelled.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Jackie kept saying running into the bathroom.

"What the hell is wrong with that girl?" Kelso asked.

"Who the hell knows?" Hyde said sighing.

He got off the floor and walked to the bathroom door and started banging on the door to make sure she was ok. He could hear her murmuring through the door freaking out about something he couldn't comprehend.

"Jackie…open the door."

"Steven get the car ready!"

"Jackie what the fuck is going on? What are you freaking out about?"

Jackie flung the door open and stared at him angrily. "Oh I'll tell you what's going on buddy! It's 8:45 that's what's going on! Oh wait now its 8:50!"

"Ok…so you can tell time? That's good. What the hell does the time have to do with anything?"

"Steven! I was supposed to start my job at the station today!"

"Oh…"

"Yes! I was supposed to be there at seven and I'm now like two hours late! I don't have any cloths because there still in Kelso's car and I look horrible!"

"Ok…ok maybe we can just go talk to them."

"It's not going to work."

"We'll we can try can't we?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Jackie-I-Whatever. Let's just go."

"Steven I can't go there looking like this!"

"Jackie you look fine."

"Fine…fine? Steven if they even let me go on TV I have to look great."

"Jackie…you look beautiful ok?"

Jackie smiled slightly at them and then frowned realizing they weren't together anymore. "Um…ok can we go then?"

"Yeah let's go. Kelso you stay here man."

"Why can't I go?"

"Because I said so."

Hyde led Jackie out to the Camino and she gave him directions to the TV station. In the mirror Jackie was furiously trying to fix her makeup and hair. The pulled up to the Station and Jackie jumped out of the car and Hyde followed her into the main room. Jackie found the man that had hired her and she ran up to him.

"Oh…Ms. Burkhart so nice of you to join us."

"I know…I am so sorry Mr. Rolin. I just…I was on my way here last night and-"

"I don't have time for excuses Ms. Burkhart. I need to find someone else to fill your position since you failed to show up."

"No please you have to listen to me I-"

"Being two hours late on your first day Ms. Burkhart isn't the kind of reputation you want to make. In fact I won't tolerate it. This isn't a local cable show, it's a serious News Station and obviously you can't handle it. That will be all. Goodbye Ms. Burkhart."

Jackie watched him walk away helplessly; she knew there was no way he would listen to her story. She had left Point Place, screwed up her relationship with Hyde and she had nothing to show for it. She had failed one again and she couldn't handle it. Hyde watched the man walk away and then looked back at Jackie; he saw the tears beginning to well up in her beautiful eyes. He sighed and walked up to the man tapping him on the shoulder.

"Steven what are you doing!?" Jackie yelled.

"Just chill Jacks."

Mr. Rolin turned to look at him and stared him up and down looking at him like he was white trash. "Can I help you?" He said rudely.

"Yeah. I just wanted to let you know that you are making a big mistake letting Jackie go. She would be better than any of these old hags here ok? She's beautiful and smart and she would have upped your ratings. But you know what? The truth is you don't' deserve her anyway. She'll find a better job than this, and when she is a big star, you'll look back at this and kick your self for letting her go." Hyde said.

Jackie stood there and smiled at Hyde's words. Mr. Rolin looked back at Jackie and sighed and looked back at Hyde. "Is there anything else you want to say?"

"Oh yeah one more thing." Hyde slammed his fist in his face and he stumbled back holding his bloody nose. "You suck."

The man stared furiously at Hyde; Hyde looked around and noticed the security guards. "Uh oh…" He spun around, grabbed Jackie's hand and pulled her out to the parking lot, threw her in the car and he jumped in and sped off.

"Steven I can't believe you just did that!"

"Holy shit…neither can I."

They pulled into a nearby breakfast place and sat there unsure of what to say. "Steven…I just…thank you for that."

"No problem. That guy was a moron."

"Well he was right…I mean I was two hours late."

"Yeah but if he had listened to what happened last night…I mean its not like you planned on all that happening."

"No…I didn't…but…what can I do? Once again I have failed at something I really wanted."

"Jackie you didn't fail. This was just one job. There will be more."

"Steven…I left everything for this job and it gave me nothing."

"You took a chance Jackie…most people are to afraid to take chances like this. That in itself is a big step."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Being nice to me…I mean after everything that has happened…you're sticking up for me with this job and…I don't know…"

"Whatever…I'm just trying to help."

"Well you did."

"Ok then…you uh…you want to get some food? We can get takeout and bring something to Kelso back at the hotel."

"I don't have any money…its all in my bag in Kelso's car."

"Yeah…don't worry about it. I have money."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Come on."

They got out of the car and went into the little diner. Hyde grabbed a menu and they went to the counter and ordered some food from the waitress. When she brought the food back she smiled at them strangely Jackie noticed it.

"Um…why are you staring at us like that?"

"Oh I'm sorry…I just think you are such a cute couple."

Jackie and Hyde looked back and forth between one another. "Oh…were not…" Jackie started.

"Yeah were not together." Hyde said.

The woman frowned at this. "Oh my…I'm sorry. You do look wonderful together though. Anyway, have a nice day."

"Yeah…yeah you too." Jackie said.

She grabbed the bags of food and went back out to the Camino. Hyde sighed and followed her to the car. They didn't say anything the whole way back to the hotel room. When they got there, Kelso was standing, leaning up against the door trying to flirt with the maid.

"Oh god…" Jackie said.

They stood their and watched him crash and burn. "Yeah…it was a pretty rough accident. But ya know I had to save my friend Jackie…she was just so helpless."

"Sir I'm just here to clean the room."

"Oh please…you waited until my friends were gone to come in here…you so wanted me. Don't try and deny it."

"Sir…really…can I please go now?"

"Kelso let the poor woman go." Hyde said.

"Yeah and for the record…you didn't save me Kelso, you were a moron and caused the accident. It's your own damn fault." She said brushing past him to go into the hotel room.

"Burn!" Hyde yelled he laughed and joined Jackie in the room.

"Oh whatever. We both know you want me your just being shy…but you know where I am." He said winking at her.

"Were leaving in like an hour Kelso." Hyde said.

"We are?" Jackie said.

"Uh yeah…I figured we'd go back to Point Place…" He said.

"Oh…right…ok."

"I mean you are coming home aren't you? Now that you don't have the show…"

"I hadn't really thought about it but I guess that would make sense."

"Oh man…they fired you?"

"Shut up Michael…"

"Ok something happened there…I can tell your both being all weird."

"Nothing happened Kelso. Just shut up and come eat your breakfast." Hyde said.

"You beat up the guy didn't you!" Kelso said jumping up and down and then fell over in pain whining in pain.

"You are such a moron Michael!"

"Help me up."

Jackie sighed and picked him up and led him to the bed. She sat down at the little table and started eating. Hyde handed Kelso some food and they ate together in silence until Kelso started to talk.

"Hey man can we go see how my car is? Our stuff is in there too."

"Yeah sure. It's on the way home."

"I just can't believe that my car is ruined…that was my baby."

"It's just a car Michael. We could both be dead…"

"But were not. And I mean…I had to get my soda! Damn!"

"Both of you just stop fighting about it ok? You can't change what happened and your both ok…well other than Kelso…I think you may have more brain damage too. You're acting even more stupid than before."

"Uh! You get meaner when you and Jackie are apart!"

"Shut up!" Hyde said throwing a plastic fork at him.

"Damn Hyde! Don't throw things at me!"

"Just shut up and eat your food…then we'll get out of here and go get your stuff in the car and then we can go home ok?"

"Fine. You don't have to be mean about it though."

"Kelso…I'm warning you."

"See…the crankiness. Damn Jackie why did you have to break his heart?"

"Shut up!" Jackie and Hyde both yelled.

"Geez…your both cranky."

They both gave him a death glare so he put his hands up as if to say he surrendered and went back to eating before sticking his tongue out at both of them. Hyde threw a piece of sausage at him and it hit him in the eye.

"Ow my eye!"

Jackie started laughing and smiled at Hyde. He just shook his head and went back to eating smiling slightly at Jackie.

* * *

**Ok you know what to do! Read and Review! Upnext...they run into a little trouble trying to get Kelso's car back. How will they deal with it?**


	5. Torn

**  
**

Jackie, Hyde and Kelso piled into the car and drove off to go get Kelso's car. The drive was pretty silent, Jackie and Hyde avoided one another and Kelso looked between the both of them feeling the tension. When they got to the road that they had crashed, there was no sign of Kelso's car.

"Where the hell is my baby!" Kelso yelled.

"Crap…" Jackie said.

Hyde pulled off the side of road, and Kelso who was in the middle, crawled over Jackie, her yelling at him and him wincing in pain. He fell onto the pavement and rolled over in pain and scrambled onto his feet reaching for his crutches. Hyde and Jackie watched him as he frantically searched for his car like a mad man hobbling up and down the road.

"Where is it! Where is it!?"

"Kelso man calm down."

"Steven all my stuff was in that car!" Jackie yelled.

"Oh of course you would be upset about material things." Hyde said rolling his eyes.

"Well I was moving to Chicago so I had everything that was important to me with me."

"Oh and what was that? Some designer cloths, make up and shoes?"

"Well yes and the Zepp-" She stopped realizing what she was about to say. She was going to say the Led Zeppelin T-Shirt that he had given her but she shut up. She turned back to Kelso but Hyde caught her arm and spun her around.

"Were you going to say Led Zeppelin T-Shirt?"

"What? No…"

"Yes you were…as in the one I gave you?"

"Whatever. We have to find Kelso's car."

"So you can get that shirt back because it is important to you..." Hyde said with a happy smile on his face.

"Shut up."

"Admit it; you are more concerned about getting that shirt back than anything else that you had."

"Steven…just leave me alone."

Jackie walked over to Kelso and calmed him down and brought him into the Camino. She buckled him up and told him to say as he pouted sitting there. Jackie went over to Hyde and sighed.

"Look…just…maybe if we going to the police station…maybe they have it. They probably found it and saw that I was wrecked so they brought it in or something…"

"Yeah that is a good idea."

Jackie nodded and was about to turn back to the car when Hyde called after her.

"Jackie?"

She turned slowly and stared at him expectantly. "Yes?"

"I just…I didn't think you would take it with you."

She looked down and folded her arms across her chest. "Steven of course I would bring it with me…it was important to me and I just…it reminded me of you. It's not like I was trying to erase you from my life all together."

"Yeah…well…I'm sorry I was being such a smug jerk about it."

"Yeah well whatever…I'm used to it by now."

That stung him as she walked away back to the car to sit with Kelso. He sighed and got in the car and they drove to the police station. When they got there Kelso frantically tried to talk to one of the police men who didn't really want to pay attention to him. Hyde pushed him aside.

"Hi…uh my friend here got in an accident last night and we took him to the hospital and we just forgot to call someone about the car. We went back today and it wasn't there anymore. We were just wondering if maybe you guys had taken it here or something…"

"Was it a red corvette?"

"Yes." Hyde replied.

"Yeah we took it to the impounding station."

"UH!" Kelso yelled.

"But it hasn't been impounded yet, if you want to claim it you have until three o'clock this afternoon."

"Um…did you take the bags and things out of it?" Jackie asked.

"Yes we have that here. We were going to keep it incase someone came to claim it. I'll go get it in the other room."

"Thanks." Jackie said.

"Hyde can we go to the impounding station so I can get my baby?" Kelso said with a pout.

"Yeah just stop pouting ok? You're such a loser."

"Look…it's been a hard couple of days ok? Calling me names hurts me and it's not nice."

"Whatever Kelso."

The police man came back in and handed Jackie and Kelso there things. They said thank you to the man and got directions to the impounding place. They got in the Camino and Kelso and Jackie went through there things to make sure that it was all there. Hyde saw Jackie take out the Led Zeppelin shirt and smiled, she looked up and saw him smiling at her and she smiled back. Kelso interrupted their moment and honked on the horn to get Hyde's attention.

"What do you want you moron?" Hyde asked annoyed at him because he was going to talk to Jackie.

"Will you drive us to the impounding station please!?"

"Alright, alright just stop whining."

Hyde got in the car and Jackie followed him, they drove to the impounding station and once again, Kelso crawled over Jackie and fell onto the ground.

"Michael! You are so stupid!"

"Damn Jackie! Help me up! My leg is broken!"

"Ya think?"

Jackie helps him up and they walk into the main lobby. They saw a creepy looking, dirty man standing behind the front desk and Jackie looks around nervously.

"Hey…you ok?" Hyde whispers.

"Yeah uh…I'm fine."

He smiles at her and follows Kelso up to the main desk, Jackie runs up behind them not wanting to be left alone. The guy looks up at them and spit's a thing of tobacco right near Jackie's foot. She jumps and squeals a little bit.

"Sorry toots." He says.

Hyde glares at him and Jackie just smiles disgustedly at him. "It's fine…" She says sarcastically to him.

Kelso looks frantically to the man. "You have my car."

"Yeah look buddy…we got lots of cars here. You gotta be more specific than that."

"Oh right…uh…it's a red corvette."

"Oh they brought it in like last night? Pretty little car, got in a bit of an accident they said. Owner wasn't around."

"Yeah we had to go to the hospital cuz ya know my leg was broken."

"Right whatever I don't want to hear the story ok? You want the car or not?"

"Yeah…uh that's kinda why I cam here. Duh!"

"Hey! Don't get smart with me buddy!"

"Kelso man take a chill pill alright." He looks at the guy. "Ignore my idiotic friend here…so can we get the car or not?"

"Sure…but it's gonna cost you because they had to take it here."

"Ok…how much?"

"Well its three hundred…"

"Three hundred American Dollars!?" Kelso yells.

"Yeah…but…I'll make it less if you give me a ride with the lady over here." He says stroking Jackie's arm.

Jackie looks nervous and Hyde steps in and pushes the guys hand off of her. "Don't touch her."

"What is she your girlfriend?"

"Steven…"

"Don't worry Jackie…look we got the three hundred dollars so just take it and show us where the car is alright?"

"Have it your way. Just give me the three hundred dollars."

Kelso looks at Hyde expecting him to hand over three hundred dollars. "Oh I don't think so…you're the moron who got us into this mess…you are paying for all of it. It's your car man. Hand him the money."

"Fine!" He rummages in his bag and hands the guy the money.

"Alright. Now…it's the last car all the way at the end of the lot. If you need to get it towed, you can call the people yourself."

"Thank you." Kelso said rudely.

Kelso hobbled off to find his car, Jackie and Hyde followed him. They were about half way there when Jackie finally said something to Hyde.

"Thanks…"

"Oh it was nothing…that guy was a tool."

"That's the second time today you've stuck up for me."

"Like I said…it was nothing."

"Steven…how can you say it was nothing? You were defending my honor…"

"Jackie…you know I don't like the mushy crap."

"Right…sorry…but just…thanks."

"Your welcome."

In Kelso's rush to get to his car he completely tripped and landed in a big pile of trash. Hyde and Jackie stood there and laughed so hard they almost fell over. Kelso groaned and started throwing the trash at them Jackie started running away as the boys were throwing stuff at her.

"Guys stop it!"

"Get her!" Kelso kept yelling.

Finally they stopped and made their way back over to Kelso's car. It was in pretty rough shape and Hyde and Jackie stood back as Kelso hugged it crying.

"I'm so sorry baby…Daddy didn't mean to hurt you. But you know how I feel about my grape soda…I just had to get it. But I promise…were going to fix you. I don't care how much it costs…were going to fix you. Aunt Jackie and Uncle Hyde will help too. Won't you guys?"

Hyde and Jackie exchanged looks that said. _"He is insane." _and then Hyde turned back to Kelso and sighed.

"Let's just call the towing guys alright man?"

"Ok…I'll go."

They got the car towed and they followed it to the mechanic's. He told them that it would take about two days to completely fix the damage which would mean they would have to stay here until then.

"Why can't we just leave him here?" Hyde asked Jackie.

"Steven…you know we can't do that. He'll probably get himself killed."

Hyde laughed. "Yeah your probably right…alright we'll stay."

"Besides…what do we have back home to go to."

"My job…"

"Oh right…well you should probably call WB."

"Yeah I will when we find a hotel room later or something."

She smiled at him and they went on their way to find a hotel. Kelso started to complain about being hungry so they went to dinner.

"I'll pay." Jackie said.

"You don't have to." Hyde said.

"Shut up man…let her pay."

"You paid for breakfast and the hotel room and you've been driving us around. It's the least I can do." Jackie said.

"Alright…thanks." Hyde said.

"Well just so you know, I'm totally buying the most expensive thing on the menu."

"Do it Kelso…I dare you." Jackie said tauntingly.

"Fine…Do you think they have happy meals here?"

Hyde and Jackie just glanced at each other as Kelso made his way over to one of the tables.

"He gets more stupid each day." Hyde said.

"Yes he does…why did I ever go out with him?" Jackie asked.

"You didn't know any better than…I guided you in the right direction."

She smiled. "Yeah…sure…"

She stuck her tongue out at him and giggled making her way over to sit with Kelso. Hyde smiled and played with the ring that had been sitting in his pocket for days now. Yes…Steven Hyde knew that soon he would be able to use that ring and finally seal the deal with his chick. Now…he had to just find a way to get through to her.

* * *

**Read and Review. More to come. :) **


	6. Breakdown

**  
**

One the three of them finished dinner; they piled back into the Camino and drove off to find a hotel. But…it seemed as though Hyde was a little bit lost. Jackie caught on once she noticed the same street signs a few times.

"Steven…were going in circles."

"Yeah uh…don't' worry. I'll figure it out."

"Speaking of circles man I could really use a circle right now." Kelso said.

"Shut up man…we don't have time for that." Hyde said.

"Whoa…Hyde's turning down a circle we _must_ be in trouble." Kelso said.

"Were not in trouble you moron just shut up!"

"Michael it will be better if you shut up now…don't stress out Steven."

"You don' want me to stress out Hyde because you love him!" He said making kissy noises.

"Shut up Michael."

They continued to drive, Jackie pinching Kelso every time he tried to open his mouth to complain about them still being lost. Hyde had taken off his sunglasses and was trying to stay as calm as possible. Suddenly, the Camino's engine started smoking.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me." Hyde said.

"Steven pull over."

"Dude she's gonna blow"

"Shut up!" Jackie and Hyde yelled.

Hyde pulled over on the side of the road and he and Jackie got out of the car. Hyde popped the front open and immediately smoke filled Jackie and Hyde's mouths. They both started coughing.

"Oh man…" Hyde said.

"Do you have a flashlight?" Jackie asked.

"Uh…I think so. Why?"

"Get it for me so I can see what's wrong with the car."

"Jackie…come on…you can't possibly fix this."

"Steven I'm very good with cars. Red taught me how to fix them. Let me just take a look at it ok?" She said with her hand on her hip.

"Fine…"

Hyde sighed and got the flashlight and handed it to Jackie with a pissed off expression. She rolled her eyes at him and pointed it at the engine.

"Looks like there's something jammed in here. Here…take the flashlight and I'll fix it."

"Jackie I don't know…I don't want you screwing up the Camino."

"I know she's your baby Steven…but do you have a better plan? If you don't let me even try were going to be stuck here all night.  
And I don' know about you, but that doesn't' sound like much fun to me."

"Fine. Give me the flashlight."

"Thank you."

Jackie handed Hyde the flashlight and he rolled his eyes. She pushed him smugly and examined the engine. She poked around in it for awhile and then pulled out a rubber bone.

"Steven…why the hell is this in your engine?"

"I have no fucking clue."

They flashed the light on Kelso and saw him laughing hysterically in the front seat.

"Man I forgot that I hid that in there."

"You moron why would you hide a fucking rubber bone, a dog's toy in my car!"

"I don't know…where else would I put it?"

"I'm gonna kick you ass!"

Hyde lunged at Kelso in the car but Jackie grabbed his arm and pulled him back to where she was standing.

"Steven don't…he's already hurt enough. Let's just get out of here and find a hotel ok? It's been a long day…were all tired."

"Fine…but as soon as he gets that cast off, his ass is mine!"

"Whatever."

Hyde got in the driver's seat and Jackie got in the passenger seat and they started driving, but once again the car stopped. They all groaned.

"Good going Jackie…you killed the car."

"Uh no…this one is not my fault."

"How do you figure?"

"Well…" Jackie slammed the gas meter on the car which was broken and it went back down to empty. "You're out of gas buddy…not my fault."

"Oh…Sorry."

"Oh man…now were gonna be stuck here all night!" Kelso pouted.

"Steven…how could you let the car run out of gas?"

"I don't know ok? I just…whatever."

Hyde got out of the car and paced up and down thinking. Jackie groaned and got out of the car.

"Ok…so what now?"

"I don' know Jackie…let me think a minute."

"Steven it's like eleven o'clock at night! We can't just stay here all night!"

"Pipe down princess, I'll think of something. Don't worry your pretty little designer covered ass!"

"Shut up! What the fuck did I do to you?"

"You messed with me head that's what you did!"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah you heard me Jackie…when we hooked up I thought it was just all fun in games, but then you wanted a relationship. And then you were still all over Kelso and then you wanted to get fucking married and when I said I don't know you went running for Chicago with Kelso! So I follow you out here like a complete moron! And now here we are…the three of us…stranded on some random road and you're yelling at me because my car ran out of gas!"

"I never asked you to come after me Steven!"

"No…but you got in my head so I felt like I had to!"

"You are such a bastard Steven did you know that!?"

"Guys…stop fighting." Kelso said getting out of the car.

"Stay out of this Michael. If you didn't want to be with me in the first place why did you stay with me?"

"What?"

"You heard me, why did you stay with me?"

"I just…I don't know ok!"

"You are so confusing Steven! Just yesterday you say you love me, than you don't love me than you do and now you don't again! Which one is it Steven!?"

"I just…I don't want to talk about this anymore. We need to figure out how to get out of here. But this is all you fault, we wouldn't be here right now if you hadn't of left Point Place you know that?"

"That is true…" Kelso said.

"Oh fuck you both! Do you really think that I want to be in this situation right now? I'm in the middle of god knows where with my two moron ex-boyfriends! I don't think this could get any worse!"

The minute she said that, a huge truck drove by and drove through a mud puddle splashing mud on all three of them.

"I was wrong…it could get worse. Much worse!" Jackie said screaming.

"Alright mud!" Kelso said spinning around playing with the mud. He fell because of his leg and then rolled around some more.

"Great…now were muddy and we have to find a way to get to a hotel…or gas station." Hyde said wiping the mud off of him.

"I saw a gas station a few miles back. We'll have to walk there and get the gas and come back…" Jackie said not looking at Hyde.

"Alright…you stay here with Kelso…I'll go."

"You're going to go by yourself?" She asked.

"Just stay here Jackie! Alright?"

"Fine. Don't yell at me."

"Fine…I'm sorry. Stay here and don't leave. Either of you."

"Hyde can we get in the car?"

"Sit in the back."

"Steven I am not sitting in the back of a truck."

"You aren't' going to get mud on my car alright? Kelso I'm taking some of your cloths, I'm gonna change into them at the gas station and get cleaned up and then I'll be back."

"Fine…hurry up!" Jackie yelled.

"Whatever."

Jackie sighed and got in the back of the truck with Kelso. She called after him. "Steven!"

"What?" He said turning back to her annoyed.

"Be careful…"

"Yeah…yeah I will. You two."

"Aww…see you guys love each other!"

"Shut up!" They both yelled again.

Hyde shook his head and started walking away. Kelso put his muddy arm around Jackie and smiled seductively at her.

"Ever had sex while covered in mud before."

"Uh no…and I don't feel like doing it now."

"Oh why not? Because you love Hyde?"

"No because you're a complete moron and if you touch me again, I will kick your ass even with the cast on your leg."

"Wow…bitch much?" Kelso said taking his arm back.

"Just shut up Michael…"

"What if someone comes over here?"

"Stop talking…"

"Fine…can I hum?"

"NO!"

"Fine. Whatever…"

Jackie put her head in her hands and sighed hoping that Hyde would come back soon. Hyde got to the gas station, cleaned up in the bathroom, changed and told the guy about their situation. He paid for the gas and got his stuff and started on his walk back to the Camino. The whole way, he was thinking about the stupid things he said to Jackie. He started talking to himself.

"Wait a go moron…yelling at Jackie and saying all that crap isn't going to get her to want to marry you…your so stupid. She didn't mess with your head…you were just a moron and let her go. Oh man…she's never going to forgive you now. Am I talking to myself? I'm loosing it…Ok…I'm going to stop talking now."

He sighed and finally made his way back to the car. He saw Kelso singing along to a Zeppelin song and Jackie looking like she wanted to kill him. She spotted him and jumped up.

"Thank god your back. I changed my mind, kick his ass."

"Alright just chill…I got the gas and I saw a hotel back there. We'll go there and stay there for the night ok?"

"Ok fine. But hurry up; I want to take a shower."

"Fine, but you two are staying back there till we get to the hotel."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. I don't want mud in my car."

"Uh! Fine! But you better sleep with one eye open tonight!"

"Whatever. Just sit down until I get the gas in here, then we'll be on our way and you can take a nice long hot shower Ok?"

"Ok fine…"

Hyde nodded his head and put the gas in the car. He started the car up and they drove to the hotel room. They got two rooms, one for Jackie and one for Kelso and Hyde. The boys took wuick showers, Jackie took a long shower and when she came out, the boys were sitting on the deck that connected their rooms. Hyde saw her putting on a jacket as if she was going to leave. He got up and went to see where she was going.

"Hey…what are you doing?"

"I saw a park a little ways back, I'm going to go for a walk down there."

"Jackie it's one in the morning…"

"I know…but I just need to clear my head. I won't be long."

"Why don't I come with you?"

"Steven…I won't be gone for long ok? Just…stay here and make sure Michael doesn't do anything stupid."

Hyde sighed and waved his hands to let her go. But five minutes after he left he followed her down to the park. He knew she would be mad, but he didn't want her to be left alone out there at night…and he wanted to talk to her. He just hoped she wouldn't freak out to much…

* * *

**Ok...Read and Review! Thanks. :) Upnext...Hyde and Jackie start to hash things out...but will it have the outcome Hyde is hoping for? Or will it make things worse? Keep an eye out for an update soon! **


	7. Have you ever seen the rain?

**  
**

As Jackie walked to the park, she was aware that someone was following her, and she knew that it was Hyde. She kept walking, needing to be away from him for a little longer. A million thoughts were running through her head. She knew she wanted Hyde, but she also knew that he had insecurities, just as she did and she wasn't sure if she would be able to be with him again knowing, they wouldn't be together. She wrapped her coat around her tighter and took a deep breathe before sitting down on a hill looking out over a small pond. Hyde stopped behind her unsure of whether or not she knew he was there, he didn't want to scare her and he didn't want to make her angry. So he decided that he would give her, her space until she approached him.

"When I was little…my mom used to tell me these stories about people being in love and living happily ever after." Jackie started.

Hyde stepped closer to her. "So…I started dreaming of what it would be like to fall in love, and get married and live the happily ever after. I never meant to push you away because of it, I just I really wanted to believe that everyone could live the happily ever after. I just…I wanted to be happy Steven."

"I know…look this wasn't your fault ok? And all the things I said back there weren't true…I just get scared sometimes too."

Jackie turned to look at him. "Scared of what?"

He sighed and sat down next to her. "Scared of you ."

"Scared of me? Why?" Jackie asked shocked.

"Because…I have never felt this way about anyone…and I never thought I could feel this way about anyone."

"Oh…Is that a bad thing?" She asked nervously.

"No…I mean it's just…It's new for me."

"Can we change the subject?"

"You don't want to talk about us…"

"Just…not right now…I want to talk about something else."

"Ok…" He said wishing they could continue to talk about their situation. But he didn't want to push her. "What do you want to talk about then?"

"I don't know…anything."

"This isn't working…I really need to talk about us."

"Steven can I ask you something?"

"Jackie come on lets just talk about it-"

"No…just…did you really hate me back then?"

"No. But you were with Kelso…he was my best friend and I didn't' want you to think that I liked you, cuz I didn't want to get Kelso mad at me."

"I wish you had done something back then…"

"Yeah me too…but we had a few moments then."

"I guess we did…like when you took me to prom."

"I wish I hadn't of let Kelso try and win you back…and I really wish I hadn't of taken Pam Macey to your Dad's Lincoln."

"Ewww…did you guys have sex in my dads car?"

"Yeah…"

"Gross…oh well…Michael and I had sex in there too."

"Yeah well I wish you and I had had sex in there on our date on Veteran's Day."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…and I wish that I hadn't of been scared of telling you I did feel something in the kiss."

"So why did you lie?"

"Well were you being honest?"

"No…"

"Then why did you lie?"

"I just figured that you really didn't like me…and I thought you would either just want to hook up with me and that would be it, or you would totally crush me and say you felt nothing. So…I guess I wanted to hurt you before you hurt me."

"Huh…that makes sense. I think I lied because I didn't want to sound like a loser begging you to try and kiss me again after you admitted that you felt nothing."

"I'm sorry I lied…"

"It was the both of us."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Yeah. Shoot."

"Why did you tell the policeman that it was your pot?"  
Hyde sighed and lay back on the grass putting his hands behind his head. "I thought that's what you were going to ask me." He took a deep breathe and Jackie kept her back to him letting him take his time. "I guess…I saw how scared you looked, and I felt like I needed to protect you. And I didn't like the idea of you being left alone in a jail with such tough chicks and stuff."

"I can handle myself Steven."

"I know you can Jacks…but…still…you don't belong in a place like jail. You're too good for jail Jackie."

"That is true…I'm of high class."

Hyde laughed. "Yes you are."

"Steven…I think that were doing this all wrong."

"Yeah…I think we are too."

She turned to stare at him. "I'm not sure if we can fix this this time."

"Don't say that."

"Steven how can we possibly fix this…how?"

"I don't know but we can figure it out together."

"Steven…"

"Jackie…why do you think I came here?"

"I don't really know…"

"Because I was an idiot for letting you go, I mean…"have a nice trip" was not what I wanted the last thing I said to you to be…and I didn't want you to go."

"So then why did you let me go?"

"Because…I didn't want to hold you back from your dreams. This was such a great opportunity for you…and I think that I just wanted you to be able to succeed and be happy in life."

"And you didn't think I was happy with you?"

"I didn't think that in the long run I could make you happy…I didn't want you to regret not going ten years from now."  
Hyde sat up and took Jackie's face in his hands and rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs softly. "But after you left…I just…I missed you."

"You did?"

"Yeah…the day seems longer when your away from me…and I miss being able to hold you, or touch you. Hell… I even miss your ranting." Jackie giggled. "And most importantly, I miss being able to kiss you."

With those last words, he leaned into her and kissed her so softly on the mouth she felt like she was going to die. He had never kissed her like that; it was filled with such emotion and love. She leaned into the kiss and held his hands with her own needing to feel more of him. He pushed her back on the grass and hovered over her and kept kissing her like had been. Jackie pulled away as her heart rate began to speed up because of the emotions running through her.

"Steven…" Jackie said panting slightly.

"You ok?" He asked kissing her cheek softly to soothe her.

"Yeah…I just…um…what are we doing?"

"Jackie…I need to feel you…I miss you baby…these last few days have been filled with so many emotions can we just please be together right now?"

"Steven…were you scared when I passed out?"

"I have never been more scared Jackie…I thought I was loosing you."

"Steven kiss me."

Hyde leaned forward and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss as she pulled him closer to her. One hand held him up on the grass as the other one began to explore her stomach as it slid up her top. She moaned on into his mouth when she felt his hands on her naked skin and she gripped his shirt in her hands. He moved his kisses to her ear and nibbled on it slowly and sensually causing her to shiver. He smiled against her and whispered in her ear.

"You are so beautiful."

Jackie smiled as his kisses began to explore her neck and collarbone, nipping, sucking and kissing every inch of her he could find. Just as her hands began to smooth of her his toned chest, she felt a rain drop hit her nose. Then Hyde felt one on the back of his neck and they pulled away from each other.

"Oh my god…"

"Kinda forgot we were outside." Hyde said.

The skies opened up and it started to down poor. Hyde started laughing while Jackie pushed him off of her trying to cover her head with her hands.

"Steven! This is not funny!"

Hyde stood there and watched Jackie continue to pout and try and get away from the rain. Finally he just grabbed her and pulled her to him wrapping his arms tightly around her so that she couldn't run from him.

"Steven it's raining!"

"And you need to learn how to enjoy it!"

"Were getting soaked!"

"So what…live in the moment Jackie…stay here with me…and enjoy this. Haven't you ever danced in the rain?"

"No…"

"Well you're going to do that tonight…"

"We don't' have any music."

"So we can make some." Hyde cleared his throat and Jackie started laughing. "Hey, hey, mama, said the way you move, gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove!" He yelled and Jackie started laughing hysterically.

"Steven stop singing, and kiss me."

"Huh…I like this pushy side to you."

Hyde grabbed her and kissed her hard in the rain causing her to moan into his mouth. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed and nipped at her neck and she shivered from the cold rain and his hot kisses mixed together.

"Jackie…were gonna need to take this back to the hotel…I don't know if public sex is such a good idea."

She giggled and jumped down from his embrace and started running towards the hotel. Hyde laughed and ran right after her, she teased him as they ran through the rain laughing and being happy. When they got back to Jackie's room, Hyde pushed Jackie up against the wall and captured her mouth in a fiery kiss. He trapped her hands about their heads so he could have all the control, or so he thought. She took her leg and rubbed his growing erecting with her knee causing him to groan into her mouth. He kept her hands pinned about her head with his left hand and took his right hand and began to lift her soaking wet shirt up and touching her cold wet body. She shivered and moaned into his mouth.

"Steven…

"Why don't we move this over to the bed…we might be more comfortable there." With that he took her shit completely off and carried her over to the bed and placed her gently on the bed. He took his shirt and pants off and was now completely naked and lay over her.

"Steven…" She moaned as his hands cupped her bra covered breast.

"Are you cold…or am I making you happy?"

She laughed. "Little of both…but…more so you."

"That's what I was hoping for." He lifted her back and unclasped her bra exposing her breasts to him. They were the perfect size for him to cup in his hands and he massaged them gently, stroking his thumbs over her nipples causing her to moan and writhe beneath him getting more and more aroused.

"Steven…don't tease me."

"What do you want baby?" He whispered in her ear.

"God…" His warm breathe on her neck was driving her insane and made it hard to respond to him due to her current state of arousal.

"Come on…tell me…tell me what you want me to do to you. I know you want it…"

"Ste--Steven…" She couldn't even get his name out she was so delirious. He smiled down at her and started stripping her pants off followed by her panties. Before she knew she was completely naked underneath him.

"God you are so fucking perfect you know that?" Hyde said beginning to nip and kiss every single part of her body. His hands sought her hot core and felt how wet she was and he smirked biting down on her nipple.

"Steven!"

"There you go…alright Im' going to ask you again…what do you want?"

She was panting heavily and she had her eyes shut trying to get her mouth to form the words her head was screaming.

"Steven…God…Uh…"

"Come on baby…say it…tell me what you want." He said as he slid his fingers up and down her delicate folds before seeking her clit rubbing it gently between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Oh God…Steven…yes…more…"

"Not until you tell me…tell me what you want…"

"Steven…I want you …I want you to fuck me." She whispered, grinding her hips against his hands desperate for release.

"Say it louder." He said biting her ear lobe.

"Shit! Baby…please!"

"Please what!"

"Please fuck me!"

"That's my girl…" He said positioning himself at her entrance and sliding in before she knew what was happening.

"Oh fuck!" She screamed as he hit her back walls.

"You are so tight…God I missed this."

"Yeah…Oh God Steven!"

She grabbed his back and pulled him closer to her needing to feel every inch of him. He held his hands on either side of her head to keep his balance. She bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming and he hissed at the sensations she was causing. Her nails dug into his back as the sensations grew in her getting her closer and closer to the brink.

"Steven…yes…Harder baby. Fuck me harder."

"God I love how that sounds when you say it…"

Jackie giggled and grabbed his face pulling him in for a hot passionate kissing signaling for him to go harder and deeper. He knew what she wanted and his thrusts started deeper and faster causing her to scream his name out loud.

"STEVEN! Uh! More! Yes!"

"Jackie…fuck yeah Jackie…:"

"Steven…Steven…Oh God! Yes Steven I'm-Oh God! I'm going to cum!"

"Oh yeah?" He asked sexily leaning down to her nipple sucking and biting on it. That was all it took. She screamed out loud, her walls clenched around him and he groaned loudly against her chest.

"Shit baby…"

He spilled his juices into her and then collapsed on her. They were both panting and moaning trying to come down from their high. Jackie smoothed his wet, sweaty curls on his forehead and then kissed it. He sighed and nuzzled her neck while trying to slip out of her to lie next to her but she held him tighter.

"No…not yet…please just stay here for a minute."He smiled and kissed and licked her neck gently.

"Ok…I wont' leave."

Smiled and sighed contently. "God Steven…that was amazing."

"You can say that again.

"God Steven that was amazing."

Hyde laughed and kissed her again. "You think we woke up Kelso?"

"It think we woke up the whole city of Chicago."

Hyde laughed again and pulled her in for a steamy kiss. "Jackie…I'm so happy were back together."

She smiled. "Me too…I mean…were definitely together right?"

"Well yeah…I mean I wouldn't just have sex with you and then pretend like nothing happened. I ya know care about you."

She smiled knowing it was his way of saying that he loved her. "Well Steven…I care about you too."

He laughed and kissed her. "Good to know."

"Yeah…good to know."

"So…with this position…it's kinda hard not to get aroused…you think we could?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Damn…I knew there was a reason I loved you." He leaned into to kiss her again but she clapped her hands together excitedly and he groaned realizing what he had just said.

"Ah! Oh Steven you said it! You said you loved me! Even though it had to do with sex…you said it!"

"Jackie…let's just-"

"God that was so foxy…shut up and do me already."

She grabbed his face and pulled him to her. He laughed against his lips as she rolled him over straddling his hips. Oh yeah…it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Ok...so read and review! Thanks! Upnext, with a conversation from Fez ruin Jackie and Hyde's little reunion? Keep an eye out for an update to see what Fez has discovered. :) **


	8. Sleep Don't Weep

**  
**

The net morning, Jackie woke up and smiled when she saw Hyde lying next to her fast asleep. He had his hand on his stomach and one hand behind his head and had a sleepy smile on his face. She smiled and kissed his cheek softly, he stirred but didn't wake him up and so she let him sleep. She got up and looked at the clock, it was 12:30, they had slept late since they were up all night. Jackie got up and took the phone into the bathroom to make a phone call. On the second ring someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Fezzie!"

"Jackie? Is that you?!"

"Yeah it's me."

"How are you? You haven't called at all, and do you have Kelso and Hyde?"

"Yeah there both with me…"

"Oh…sexy."

"Not like that you perv."

"Oh. So what does that mean…"

"Well I'm with Steven…not Michael. He is in the other room."

"Oh so you and Hyde are back together?" Fez asked in a nervous voice.

"Well yeah…why? Why are you asking me like that? Do you know something I don't know?" She asked tensing up.

"Well…I mean I don't know…"

"Fez tell me, what are you hiding from me?"

"Well it's just…the other day I was in the basement and I was bored…so I decided to go look for Hyde's stash ya know to have a little fun."

"Get to the point Fez."

"The point is, while I was in there, there was some paper on the bed. And I picked it up and there was a girl's number and there was a lipstick kiss on it."

"What?" Jackie asked putting her hand to her mouth to hold in her tears.

"Yeah…It was from after you left for Chicago I said. Some girl named Samantha…"

"But…no…that can't be."

"Jackie I'm just telling you what I saw."

"Steven wouldn't…I mean would he?"

"It's not like he hasn't cheated on you before…and you two weren't really together."

"But I was only gone for a day! How could he move on that fast?"

"I don't know Jackie…"

"And…and he came all the way here to see me…and he said so many things…he said he loved me…or well sort of…and I…oh no."

"Jackie…I'm sorry…I just thought you should know."

"No I'm glad you told me, but I just…I don't know what to do now…"

"Look Jackie…I know you two love each other and all…but I don't want to see you get hurt. And Hyde doesn't mean to but he often makes mistakes, mistakes that hurt you in the long run. I know you love him…but…is it worth getting your heart broken again?"

"I don't know anymore…"

"And did Hyde say he wanted to marry you?"

"No…"

"Oh…there's something else I didn't tell you."

"What's that?"

"Donna called and told me you got a letter from some Production Company in New York City. They are offering you a job at a News Station there."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Wow…I can't believe that!"

"I know…you should be proud of yourself Jackie…and I think you should think about this long and hard. You need to figure out if Hyde is worth missing this chance."

"I thought he was…but if he can just get over me that easy…"

"Exactly."

Jackie heard Hyde stir in the other room and call out to her so she got nervous. "Thanks for telling me all that Fez. I'm going to think about it all…but I have to go now. I will see you soon. Love you Fezzie."

"Love you too Jackie…I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"No…its ok. It's something I needed to know and I appreciate it. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Jackie hung up and walked back into the bedroom, wrapping a robe around her. Hyde smiled when he saw her and reached out to her but she didn't want to him.

"Come here baby…" Hyde whispered in a sexy, husky voice.

She shivered, he was hard to resist, but right now she didn't know how to deal with all of this. "Um…I'm going to go see if Michael is awake. I'll be back."

"Come on Jacks…Kelso can take care of himself. Come back to bed."

"No…I'll be right back."

Hyde sighed and watched her walk away, she knocked on Kelso's door and he told her to come in. She came in and she saw him watching cartoons on his beds eating some room service. She laughed.

"Hey Michael."

"Hey you're awake. I'm assuming that Hyde is with you since he never came back last night."

"Uh yeah…"

He smiled. "So does that mean you two are back together?"

"I uh…I don't know."

"Come on Jackie…I know you love him, you're not the type to just have sex with a guy and not be with him."

"I just talked to Fez…he said he found another girl's number in Hyde's room."

"Oh…wow."

"Yeah…and he said Donna told him I got offered a job in New York City."

"Two big wows…so…what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know…"

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know…"

"Man…I'm sorry Jackie. I mean…the New York thing is cool…but the other girl's number is not so cool…"

She laughed slightly and then groaned throwing her head back putting her hand over her eyes. "God Michael…why can't everything work out just once for me?"

"It will…maybe Hyde isn't the one for you."

"But I want him to be."

"I know…I'm sorry."

"It's ok…not your fault."

"For once."

She laughed slightly. "Yeah…for once."

"Anyway, I called the mechanic a little while ago and they said that my car was fixed."

"I thought they said it would take a few days."

"Well the fixed it."

"Oh…well then I guess we can go home."

"Yeah…but you're going to have to drive my car. I can't drive because of my leg."

"Actually that's a good thing…I don't really want to drive all the way home with Steven. I don't know what I'm going to say to him…"

"Yeah…it'll be a good way for you to clear your head."

"Ok…well I'll just go tell Steven we can leave."

"Good luck…and if you need anything…come get me."

"Thanks Michael…"

Jackie took a deep breathe and walked back to her room, Hyde was sitting on the bed, in his boxers watching TV. He smiled at her when she walked in and she tried to fake a smile. She picked up a towel to take a shower and walked towards the bathroom door.

"Kelso awake?"

"Uh yeah…he said that his car is finished so we can go home. I'll have to drive his car since his leg is broken."

"Oh…damn…I forgot about that. I was looking forward to drive home with you."

She smiled slightly. "Yeah…well I'm going to take a shower and then I guess we can go pick up Michael's car."

"Uh…ok…Hey Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

"Is everything ok? I mean with us…"

"Uh…yeah…."

"Are you sure? You just seem a little distant…I guess I just figured that after last night we are kinda…ya know…"

"No…everything's fine. I just want to go home that's all."

"Ok…"

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Can I join you?" He asked seductively.

"Um…I'd rather go alone if that's ok…I'm going to be quick."

"Oh…ok." Hyde said rather disappointed.

Jackie went in the bathroom and locked the door behind her, turned on the water very hot and stripped down and got in the shower. She cried her eyes out as she showered; she wasn't as quick as she said she would be. So Hyde figured he would slip in with her, he tried to open the door but saw it was locked. He sighed and knocked slightly…

"Jackie…Jackie you ok in there?"

She didn't hear him so she didn't answer. He sighed and got his things packed up and went back to his room with Kelso. Kelso saw him and got nervous.

"Hey man…"

"Hey…" Hyde replied.

"So you and Jackie huh?"

"I thought so…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I mean we were really close last night and it was great…but its just she seems distant today. Did she say anything to you when she came in to see if you were awake?"

"No." He lied.

"Why don't I believe you?" He asked skeptically.

"Cuz you're a paranoid person Hyde…I am not lying to you."

"Fine…get ready so we can get your car. Jackie seems to want to go home as soon as possible."

"Yeah man I'm sure that's what it is. It's been a long couple of days; she's probably just tired and anxious to get home."

"Yeah I hope so."

The three of them got ready and then met by the Camino. They threw their stuff in the back and then Hyde pulled Jackie aside.

"Hey…you sure you're ok?"

"Steven everything is fine ok?" She asked with a bit of attitude.

"Jacks…what is it? Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything…I'm just tired and I want to go home."

"Last night…everything was perfect and just…now you're just acting all distant."

"Steven…I'm not ok? I'm sorry if you think I am but I think we should get going."

"Fine…can we talk when we get home then?"

"Uh yeah that's fine."

"Jacks?" He said grabbing her arm again as she tried to run away.

"What?"

"I love you."

She smiled and took a deep breathe. "Yeah…I love you too Steven."

She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek softly trying to hold in her tears. He smiled as he felt her soft lips on his cheek. He watched her help Kelso into the car and then they went to pick up Kelso's car. When Jackie got in the driver's side of Kelso's car, Kelso slipped in the passenger seat.

"Alright Jacks, stay close ok? I don't wan to loose you on the highway."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye. And drive carefully."

Hyde got in the Camino and smiled as he started her up; he looked in the rear view mirror and smiled as he saw Jackie drive up behind him. He couldn't want to get home to start his life with Jackie there. He was planning on proposing tomorrow night when they officially settled back into Point Place. In Kelso's car, he looked over at Jackie and smiled at her slightly.

"So…have you decided what you're going to do about Hyde?"

"No…"

"Well are you going to tell him you know about Sam?"

"I think so."

"Are you going to take the job in New York?"

"I don't know…"

"Are you going to break up with Hyde?"

"I don't know…" She said giving him a sad look. "I just…I don't know what I'm going to do Michael."

"I'm sure everything will work out Jackie…"

"I hope so Michael…I really hope so."

He patted her leg lightly and they drove back to Point Place in silence. Neither of them knew what was going to happen when they got back home…but Jackie knew…that whatever happened…it wasn't going to be easy to talk to Hyde. She loved him…she did…but now she didn't know what to do.

* * *

**Read and Review. :) Thanks. Upnext-what will happen when they get back to Point Place? Keep an Eye out for an Update. :) **


	9. Niave

**  
**

When Jackie, Kelso and Hyde got back to Point Place, the parked in the Foreman's driveway and Jackie helped Kelso out of the car. Kitty saw them when they parked so she ran outside and embraced Hyde in a tight fierce hug.

"Oh Steven I missed you so much! How dare you take off like that without telling me."

"I figured Red would tell you."

"Well he did, but that's not the point! My son Eric decided to up and leave me for Africa and the same day my other son runs off to  
Chicago for some girl." She noticed Jackie and smiled sweetly at her. "Oh…Jackie…I didn't see you there."

"Hi Mrs. Foreman…"

"Good God Michael! What happened to your leg?"

"Oh Jackie and I got in a car accident on the way to Chicago."

"And no one bothered to call and tell me? Why have I been wasting my time taking care of you all if no one cares about me!"

"Mrs. Foreman…we just didn't want to worry you." Jackie said. "Were fine."

"Did you break anything?"

"No I'm fine."

"She just had some whiplash and got the wind knocked out of her but my baby is fine now." Hyde said pulling Jackie close and kissing her head.

"Oh so you two are back together?" Kitty asked.

"Yep were back together." He smiled at Jackie and she tried to smile back.

Fez, Donna and Red saw them and walked over to where they were all standing.

"Hey assholes." Donna said.

"Gee big Red it's good to see you too." Hyde said.

"Well did you really expect me to be nice? You guys up and left me alone here after Eric left, God…you guys suck."

"Donna I was here." Fez said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"Sorry." The three of them muttered.

"So Jackie…Fez and Donna told us you got a job offer in New York City! How exiting!" Kitty said with a bright smile.

Jackie's heart plummeted to her feet and she looked at Hyde who looked both shocked and devastated. "What? You got a job offer in New York City? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Um…I just found out I was sort of waiting for the right time."

"The right time? When would that have been? When you were boarding the plane?"

"Steven just…let's not do this here ok?" Jackie asked pleading with him.

"Oh no…I think I ruined something." Kitty said.

"Alright, alright everyone shows over." Red said. "Let's go inside and leave these two alone so they can talk."

They all went inside except for Fez and Hyde stared angrily at him. "Get out of here man."

"I need to speak with Jackie."

"Yeah well so do I, so just go away."

"No I don't think I will Hyde…Jackie needs to see something."

"Fez…don't. Steven come with me."

She took Hyde's hand and led him over to Donna's house and into her old room that she shared with Donna. She shut the door behind them and turned to Steven not sure of where to start, but she didn't have time to say anything. Hyde started yelling causing her to jump back in fear.

"So that's it then? Your just gonna run off to New York City without telling me?"

"Steven-"

"No what the fuck Jackie? Is this why you were acting so distant before we left…you were feeling guilty about fucking me and then leaving me?"

"Steven-"

"This will be the second time you left me, God how could I be so stupid to think a rich girl like you would love me?"

"No Steven! How could I be so stupid to think that you would love me!?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"When Fez told me I got the job in New York, he also told me that he found another girls number and lipstick kiss on a piece of paper in your room. Does the name Samantha ring a bell?" She asked hands on hips.

"Jackie…"

"Yeah…so who is the one hiding things now?"

"Were talking about New York right now! Not Sam!"

"No I'm talking about Sam…wait oh so you have a little nickname for her? Tell me Steven…how long did it take for you to sleep with her after I left?"

"I didn't sleep with her." He whispered.

"Then who the fuck is she? And why didn't you tell me about her?"

"She's just some girl that I met at a bar after you left…we just…we uh…"

"You what? What did you do with her?"

"We just hooked up…"

"In what sense? What did you two do?"

"She gave me a blow job…and I fingered her."

"You're a pig did you know that? I wasn't even gone for a week, barley even a day and you hook up with the first thing with boobs that walks in front of you."

"Jackie it didn't mean anything…I was drunk."

"Where have I heard that before?"

"The nurse thing was different Jackie."

"Why because you actually slept with her?"

"Jackie look I'm sorry ok. Just please don't go."

"No I'm' going Steven…what do I have here that would make me stay?"

"Me!"

"I'm not so sure you're worth missing out on this job anymore Steven…"

"Jackie…don' say that."

"If it didn't mean anything to you…then why did you hide it from me?"

"I just didn't want to upset you."

"So you were never ever going to tell me about her?"

"Jackie…"

"Answer the question Steven."

"I don' know…"

"Ahhh…my three least favorite words in the English language. You never know Steven."

"I'm sorry…I just…please don't go."

"Steven if you could hide this from me…I don't know what else you could be hiding from me. I just don't think I can trust you."

"Please baby…give me another chance."

"I already gave you another chance with the nurse Steven…and it looks like you blew it."

"But this is different, you had left."

"I know I did…but you could have told me about it, but you didn't, you hid it from me and then pretended that you wanted me."

"I wasn't pretending. I do want you. You know I do."

"I don't know anything anymore Steven…I'm starting to think I don't know you at all."

"Jackie…come on. It was a stupid mistake, I was drunk-"

"Being drunk can't be an excuse for everything Steven…life doesn't work that way."

"Please…"

"I'm sorry…I'm going to New York."

"Why do you always run away when things don't go your way?"

"Steven don't…you do the same thing."

"But I'm learning, I know that's not the way to fix things."

"You act like you're a saint Steven, like you've never given up on us when we both know you have."

"Like when?"

"Like when you didn't try harder to win me back after the nurse incident, you let me go, you stopped trying to win me back. You gave up."

"You said you chose you."

"Because I didn't trust you…and you didn't seem to care so much anymore."

"Jackie…god damn it what do you want from me?"

"Nothing Steven…I don't want anything from you anymore. I'm tired…"

"What does that mean?"  
"It means I'm tired of worrying about weather you love me or not, I'm tired of feeling unsure about us. I'm tired of crying over you, and being angry and fighting. I'm just tired Steven…I'm tired, and I'm done. I'm sorry…but I'm done."

"So that's it then? You're going to New York."

"Yes."

"There's nothing I can do to change your mind."

"I don't think so Steven…not this time."

"Please…I know I should have told you but…"

"No I'm sorry. I can't, not this time Steven, I can't forgive you this time."

"Jackie if you go, if you leave me again, I'm not going to come after you like I did before, we'll be done for good."

"Well then I guess were done for good then."

Hyde's heart felt like it had literally split in half, he looked at Jackie's serious and stern face and he knew there was nothing he could do to change his mind. Part of him was proud of her sticking up for herself, and doing something for herself. But…it killed him to know that once again he had screwed up, and he wasn't so sure if he could make up for his mistakes this time. He sighed and took off his sunglasses, rubbing his eyes feeling tired and defeated.

"Well…then…I hope that you find whatever it is you're looking for in New York."

"Thank you…and I hope that you find happiness Steven."

"You too. So…I guess that's it then."

"I guess that's it."

"Goodbye Jackie."

"Goodbye Steven."

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek gently and the tears welled up in her eyes. He lingered there for a moment before whispering in her ear. "I'm sorry…and just so you know…I'll always love you. No matter where you are, I'll always love you. No one else but you." He kissed her cheek again and then brushed past her to go back to the Foreman's.

Jackie put her hand to her mouth and let the sobs escape her mouth; she collapsed onto her old cot and cried until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Donna standing next to the cot. Jackie sat up and Donna sat down and let Jackie lean against her shoulder and cry.

"Fez told me about that Sam girl…are you ok?"

"If he hadn't of lied about her, I wouldn't go to New York. I would stay here and be with him…but I can't."

"I know…and I understand. I really do."

"It's just…I can't trust him anymore…I can't always worry about what he's doing or who he's doing it with…I just can't."

"I know…"

"I really wanted him to be the one…in fact I'm pretty sure he is the one."

"I'm pretty sure he is the one for you too…but I think your right in leaving. You need to get away; you need to do this for yourself."

"Why does love have to hurt so much?"

"I'm not sure…"

"God look at me…I'm a mess…and you probably need to vent too. How are you? Are you ok?"

"I miss Eric…but I talked to him last night."

"So are you staying together?"

"For now…"

"I'm sure it will work out, you and Eric are meant to be."

"Well then if you and Hyde are meant to be…than you'll find a way to be together eventually too."

"I don't think so Donna…not this time. Steven said if I leave then he won't come after me, that will be it."

"Yeah but you can't predict the future Jackie. I mean…what if you guys run into each other ten years from now…maybe you'll be together again someday."

"He said he'd always love me…"

"And I believe that…I really do."

"I do too…but I just can't…God why does this have to be so hard? Why can't it just work out? And why do people have to lie?"

"I don't know…but we should do something. You're leaving in a few days and you can't sit around here and mop until then."

"Your right…what do you want to do?"

"Let's go out dancing!"

"Really?! You want to go dancing?"

"Yeah why the hell not. We can take Fez with us."

"Sounds great."

"Yeah were two smoking hot woman and we deserve to have fun, not mop around about our stupid men."

"Your right Donna, lets do it!"

Jackie and Donna got ready and called Fez, and drove off to go dancing all night. They both had fun but when they got home, Jackie cried herself to sleep. She was scared, she was scared of her future without Steven…but she also knew she had to do this. She just hoped she wouldn't regret it in ten years…

* * *

**Ok so you know what to do! Read and Review! More to come soon:) Upnext, its the day before Jackie leaves and you'll see the emotions running through both Jackie and Hyde. Will she leave? Or will Hyde try and stop her...or are they done for good? Read and Review and keep and eye out for an update:) **


	10. Already Gone

**  
**

The next day, Jackie started packing up her things in Donna's room. Kelso, Fez and Donna came in to check up on her. She was humming along to the Eagle's "Already Gone" and dancing slightly. She smiled when her friends came in.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Just wanted to spend some time with you before you leave us for the Big Apple." Kelso said sadly.

"Oh Michael…I'll keep in touch. I promise."

"You better. Betsy is going to need her Godmother."

"Don't worry. I'm not leaving forever."

"Does that mean you'll come back someday?" Donna asked.

"Yeah maybe…unless I meet someone and ya know…"

"So you and Hyde are definitely over then?" Fez asked.

"Yeah…I think we really are."

"Are you ok with that?" Kelso asked.

"I don't know…it's weird. I think part of me always thought that Steven and I would just go around in this circle forever. I didn't think it would end like this…but I think maybe it's for the best. Neither of us were happy with this on and off again thing, and we needed to either end it or commit to it."

"So…what if Hyde had asked you to marry him? Ya know…what if he had said this is it Jackie…this is for real. All or nothing…what would you have done?" Donna asked.

Jackie took a deep breathe and sat down on the bed abandoning her bags. "Honestly? I really wanted to marry Steven…but I think if he had asked me now…I would have run. I would have run like hell and regretted it for the rest of my life." She said sadly.

"Wow…I never expected to hear you say something like that." Kelso said.

Jackie laughed. "Yeah…me either."

"Well if you and Hyde are meant to be, you'll find a way back to each other." Fez said.

"Yes we will…um…where is Steven anyway?"

"He's at work. WB called and told him he needed him back, I guess Leo kinda screwed up the store."

"Oh…is he ok?"

"He's sad…but he knows this is the best thing for you to do…he wants to you be happy."

She smiled. "I want him to be happy too…I just…can you guys watch out for him? Make sure he finds happiness."

"Even if that means being with another girl?" Donna asked.

"Yes. Don't let him miss me…make him move on with his life…"

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Kelso asked.

"No…but I don't want him to just waste his life away…he deserves to be happy…and find love. Even if it's with someone who isn't me…so please."

"Yeah…we'll look out for him." Fez said.

"Good. Thank you."

"Well what about you? Does that mean you'll move on too?" Donna asked.

"Eventually…I guess…I mean I'm to pretty to be single my whole life." She said jokingly and they laughed.

"Good for you." Kelso said. "You'll make some guy very happy someday."

"Well…that's enough sappy talk. Want to help me pack?"

They all rolled their eyes and she hit them and they laughed. The packed and danced around the room all afternoon. Meanwhile, at Groove's, Hyde was sitting in his office looking at the engagement ring he had bought Jackie. He watched it sparkle in the light when WB came in.

"Hey son…"

"Oh…hey WB…sorry I'm coming back to work."

"No it's ok…I just wanted to see if you were ok."

"I'm fine…why wouldn't I be?"

"I talked to Red…he told me about you and Jackie. How are you doing?"

"Oh ya know…just had my heart ripped out and stomped on. I feel great."

"Yeah…is that uh…?"

"Engagement ring?"

"Yeah…"

"Yep…I bought it before Jackie left for Chicago. I was going to propose last night…but then we sort of broke up." He said sighing and placing the ring back in the box. "I guess I should just bring it back."

"Why don't you hold on to it?"

"Why would I do that? It's just a giant reminder that I lost the only thing that ever mattered to me because of my own stupidity."

"Well you never know what's going to happen with you and Jackie son."

"She's moving to New York City…she's going to meet some good looking rich guy and fall head over heels for him, and she'll forget all about me."

"You don't know that."

"You really think I should keep it?"

"Yeah…keep it for a few years, and if you don't see Jackie again then you can get rid of it. I mean you don't have to listen to me, but…that's what I think you should do."

"Well…I don't entirely understand your reasoning, but I'll keep it."

"Ya know…you could ask her to marry you, she might stay if you do."

"I don't want to hold her back from her dreams WB. This job in New York is such a good opportunity for her; she could have so much more there than here…"

"You don't give yourself enough credit. But if that's how you feel…"

"That's how I feel."

"Ok…but Steven?"

"Yes?"

"Don't pine over her…"

"What do you mean?"

"It means you have your whole life ahead of you, I know you love her, but there are many other girls out there."

"Yes but there's only one Jackie."

"That's true…but don't waste your life Steven."

"She's not even gone yet, I'm not gonna find a new girlfriend that fast. And besides…last time Jackie left, me hooking up with a girl was what made me loose her."

"Just promise me that you won't get all cranky and lonely."

"I'll try."

"Ok…well if you need some more time off…you can go home."

"Would you mind? I think I just need the day to clear my head."

"Yeah go ahead, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks WB."

Hyde picked up the ring box and then got in the Camino and drove back to the Foreman's. When he pulled in the driveway, he saw everyone saying goodbye to Jackie, they were hugging and crying and he took a deep breathe to brace himself. He got out of the car and walked up to where everyone was standing. They saw him and they all stopped, unsure of what was going to happen. Jackie had her back to Hyde so she hadn't noticed him yet, she saw their strange expressions so she turned and looked behind her, her heart started beating faster when she saw Hyde.

"Hey…" He said.

"Hey…"

"You leaving?" He asked.

"Yep…my plane leaves in about two hours."

"Well…good luck."

"Thank you Steven, you too."

"Can I have a hug?"

She smiled and nodded her head. They walked towards each other and embraced for the last time, clinging to each other like it was the end of the world. The rest of the gang stood back and watched the ex lovers saying their goodbyes. Jackie felt the tears burning in her eyes so she pulled back and kissed Hyde's cheek and whispered in his ear.

"Goodbye Steven."

"Goodbye Jacks."

She smiled and wiped her tears away and picked up her last bag and turned to her friends. Hyde had joined them and Donna had her arm around him. Jackie blew them all a kiss and they waved goodbye. She got in the cab and shut the door never looking back. As the cab drove away, the tears fell down her cheeks but she wouldn't look back, she wouldn't regret her decision. If Hyde and her were meant to be, they would find each other later on in their lives. Back in the Foreman's driveway, Hyde stood watching the cab drive away until it was completely out of sight.

"You ok man?" Kelso asked.

"No…but I will be." He said.

"Oh Steven…I'm sorry you and Jackie didn't work out." Kitty said.

"Yeah me too…but this was right for Jackie. She deserves to have this opportunity and I want her to have it."

"That's very grown up of you Steven." Red said.

"Yeah well, I'm not gonna lie…I was going to ask her to marry me." Hyde said without looking at his friends.

They all stood their, mouths hanging open in shock. "Why the hell didn't you ask her?" Donna asked.

"Because, I didn't want her to stay just because I asked her to marry me."

"Wow…so…what are you going to do now?"

"Move on with my life."

"You know Jackie told us to look out for you…to make sure you started dating again."

"Maybe I will someday…but right now, my heart belongs to the girl that just left Point Place."

He turned on his heel and walked away from the gang. They stood there unsure of what to say or do. They hoped that their two friends could have happy lives on their own, but if they couldn't…they hoped that they would somehow find a way back to each other. They parted ways and moved on with their lives. Already, Point Place seemed a little duller without the tiny brunette with so much life. But right now she was on a plane to New York City. She was sitting in her window seat watching the world below her; she wiped a few tears away which the man next to her noticed.

"Are you alright Miss?" He asked.

Jackie turned and stared at the handsome looking man next to her and smiled slightly "Oh…yes I'm alright…I'm just sad about leaving my friends, and my home."

"Oh…where are you from?"

"Point Place Wisconsin."

"Wow…New York City is a big step up."

"Yeah it is…I'm kind of nervous. I have a job at NBC studious waiting for me."

"Wow. That's amazing."

"Yeah, I'm excited…but I sort of had to leave the man I loved behind."

"Ahh…I had a feeling that's what it was."

"I'm sorry…I don't even know you and I'm telling you my whole life story. You must think I'm crazy."

"Well…I don't think you're crazy. But my name is Noah Waters." He said sticking his hand out for her to shake.

"Well Mr. Waters, it's nice to meet you, I'm Jackie Burkhart."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jackie…and please…call me Noah."

"Ok…Noah. So what's your story? Why are you going to New York?"

"I live there, I have family in Chicago, I came back for my parents wedding anniversary."

"Oh that's nice…what do you do in New York?"

"Well…I work at NBC too."

"Are you serious? Or are you lying to me."

"I'm serious…I'm a camera man for the nightly news."

"Coincidence?"

"I think not…" She laughed. "So…what about this man you left behind? Were you serious?" He asked.

"Yeah…we were together for about two and a half years."

"Wow…what made you decide to leave?"

"We had problems…we just needed to end it. I'll miss him, but I think this was the right decision for the both of us."

"Good for you."

"What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope. I'm single, my girlfriend dumped me before I came back home."

"Oh I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, she was sleeping with brother."

"Oh…my…uh…"

"Yeah he wasn't at the parent's anniversary, he was afraid to see me."

"Wow…I'm sorry."

"Whatever. If she didn't want me, I'll find someone else."

"Yeah…you will."

They smiled at each other and continued to talk the whole way to New York City. Back in Point Place, Hyde was at a near by bar taking a sip of his first drink of the night. A cute little blonde girl who was drinking their too spotted him and walked over to him.

"Hi…" She said.

"Hi…" He replied.

"I noticed you were alone…and I'm alone so I just thought I would come sit with you."

"Ok…it's a free country." She ignored his attitude and sat down anyway.

"So…do you have a girlfriend?

""Nope."

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Huh…"

"Yeah…well I did…but he left me for some skank."

"Was it because you talk too much?"

"Wow…ok ya what? You're an asshole."

"I'm sorry…I'm not meaning to be, I just…my girlfriend just left me too…and I'm not ready to do the whole flirting thing."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"Yeah…"

"It sucks doesn't it?"

"Yeah it really does…"

"Well even though you're not looking for a girlfriend…what about a friend who understands what you're going through."

Hyde looked at the girl. She was pretty, not as pretty as Jackie but he could use all the friend she could get right now. "I'm Hyde."

"Hyde? You only have one name?"

"No…but everyone calls me Hyde."

"Well what is your real name?"

"Steven Hyde."

"Can I call you Steven?"

That name on her lips sounded wrong, he only let the Foreman's and Jackie call him that. "No…call me Hyde."

"Ok Hyde…I'm Kayleigh. Kayleigh Peterson."

"Well its nice to meet you Kayleigh, I'm sorry about being so rude before."

"It's ok…like I said I understand what you're going through. I'll forgive you this once."

He smiled at her and shook his head taking another sip of his drink, and wondered what Jackie was doing right now. He wondered if she was in New York yet, and he wondered if this feeling of missing her would ever go away. He doubted it, but he had to be strong. He had to let Jackie live her life; he hoped she would be happy. Even if it was without him.

* * *

**Read and Review! Hope you liked it. This isn't the end. Upnext-you get to see Jackie and Hyde's lives apart. Keep and ete out for an update. :) **


	11. One of these Nights

**  
**

It had been six months since Jackie had left Point Place. She was on the nightly news reporting all the top stories each weekday night. The gang would watch her every night, usually together, except for Hyde. He would watch by himself staring at her and hoping that she was happy. Kayleigh and he had become fast friends, she often hinted that she liked him and wanted a relationship but Hyde wouldn't budge. One Friday night while Hyde was watching Jackie on TV, Kayleigh came into the basement and sat down beside Hyde.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So…you're watching her again?" She said.

"Yep." He said taking a sip of his beer. "What's it to you?"

"Hyde…you need to move on. She's been gone for six months, she's not coming back."

"Look Kayleigh…I told you I don't want a relationship."

"Fine…but…I mean even if we weren't together we could fool around couldn't we?"

Hyde looked over at her. He hadn't kissed or done anything with a girl since Jackie left. But she was right…Jackie was happy. She wasn't going to come back to their small town and be with him.

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

"I don't know…I just thought you could use some fun."

Hyde put his beer down and stared at Kayleigh. "You know what…your right."  
He leaned forward and captured her mouth in a hot kiss. There was no spark like when he kissed Jackie, but he didn't care. He needed to stop thinking about her. Kayleigh giggled against his mouth and pulled him down on top of her on the couch. She smoothed her hands up the back of his shirt.

"Now this is fun…" She growled.

"Kayleigh…just shut up."

He didn't want to think about who he was kissing, he didn't like her that way but it had been six months since he had any female contact…and after all…he was only human. Soon cloths were ripped off and they had sex on the couch. Afterwards, Kayliegh planted kisses all along his chest. He didn't respond to her trying to cuddle with him he just closed his eyes and tried to pretend it was Jackie lying next to him instead

* * *

Meanwhile in New York City, Jackie was about to leave the station when Noah walked into her dressing room. 

"Hey Jackie. Great show."

"Oh hey Noah, thanks."

"You heading home?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I was actually going to get a drink…you want to come with me?"

"Sure. That would be great."

He smiled at Jackie and helped her put her coat on and led her out to a cab waiting for them outside. They went into a local bar and Noah ordered them each a beer. He handed it to her and she smiled.

"So…how do you like The Big Apple?"

"It's a whole lot different than Point Place, but I like it. I'm still getting used to the hustle and bustle of it all, but I like it."

"Good. Do you miss your friends?"

"Yeah…I really do. I wrote them a letter and sent it this morning."

"Oh yeah? Do you plan on going back?"

"Maybe someday…I'm not sure though."

"Jackie…I don't want to be out of line here…but, you seem to be pining over your ex."

"Excuse me?"

"It's just…you seem all distant, and you never date."

"Look…I just…it was a really intense relationship. I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"You'll never know until you try."

"Who did you have in mind for me to date?"

"Uh…actually I was thinking me."

"You?"

"Oh come on, don't act so shocked. I thought it was kind of obvious that I liked you."

"Well…I thought maybe you did but I wasn't sure…"

"Well I do…"

"Oh…"

"So what do you say? Can I take you out on a date tomorrow; you don't have to work so I thought it would be perfect."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I thought we could go to that new fancy French restaurant, and then we could walk through Time Square afterwards."

"That sounds nice."

"So…what do you say?"

"I say…ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah…ok. Your right, Steven is in Wisconsin and I am here…I need to move on."

"Ok then. I'll pick you up at around seven ok?"

"Sounds great." She got up and grabbed her purse. "But right now I'm tired. I think I'm gonna catch a cab and go back home."

"You going to be ok by yourself?"

"Don't underestimate me Noah; I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can."

"Well than Noah, I'll see you tomorrow at seven." She kissed his cheek and left the bar. She got in the cab and leaned her head against the back of the seat closing her eyes willing herself not to cry. When she got back to her apartment, she took a long hot shower and then watched Casablanca on her TV and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next day in Point Place, Kitty got the mail and smiled when she saw the letter from Jackie. The gang was eating lunch in the Foreman's kitchen and she came in and started jumping up and down. 

"What are you so excited about Kitty?"

"We got a letter from Jackie!"

Hyde dropped his sandwich and Kayleigh rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink.

"Well read it." Fez said.

Kitty opened the letter and started to read it for everyone:

_Hello all!_  
_I can't believe its been six months since I left home. I should have written sooner but things have been so hectic here. I work everyday and barley have any time to myself. I love working on the show, it's been my dream for so long and it's surreal for me to actually be doing it now. Maybe someday you can all come out and visit and see the bright lights of the big City. It's so different from Point Place. It took me awhile to get used to the noise and confusion of it all, but its growing on me. The people aren't as nice as everyone back home, but they're alright. _

_You have no idea how much I miss you all! Sometimes I get homesick thinking about you all there together, and me being here alone. I got a letter from Eric about a week ago and he said he would be home for New Years. He has to catch a connecting flight here in New York so he's going to stay here for a few days with me. I'll be happy to see him. Even though we didn't get along that well, he's still a friend. I hope all is well there, and you are all happy. Feel free to write or call,-1379-566-8360. I would love to hear from you all! All of my love!  
Jackie_

"Man I miss her…" Donna said.

"Looks like she's really enjoying herself out there." Red said.

"Jackie can enjoy herself no matter what she's doing…she's like the energizer bunny. Always moving and always enjoying life." Kelso said.

"Oh that is true…" Kitty said.

"You're awfully quiet Hyde." Fez said.

"Yeah well…I'm happy for her."

"Yeah and besides Hyde has moved on haven't you baby?" Kayleigh said rubbing his thigh.

They all groaned. No one really liked Kayleigh. "Kayleigh, were not together."

"Oh come on, we se each other like everyday."

"I told you I didn't' want a relationship."

"So…I thought you would change your mind."

"Well I haven't."

"Come on…give me a chance."

"No you know what, whatever. I'm outta here." Hyde threw his sandwich down and sped off in the Camino.

"Don't take it personally sweetie…" Kitty started. "He just really loved Jackie."

"What's so special about her anyway? She doesn't seem that interesting to me. And I don' thinks he is that pretty, I saw a picture of her."

"Whoa…Jackie is a goddess!" Fez yelled angrily.

"Yeah you don't even know her you little skank." Donna said. "So you don't get to talk about her like that."

"Yeah she's our friend and we won't let you mock her." Kelso said.

"She left you guys, yet you're still defending her. Looks like she moved on from you all, do you really think she'll come back to a lame town like this after living in an exciting place like NYC?"

"Ok I think that's enough…why don't you leave Kayleigh." Red said.

"Whatever. Tell Hyde I'll see him around."

* * *

That night, Jackie nervously paced in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. She had on a tight fitting little black dress and black heels. Her hair was down and curly and her make up was soft and beautiful. She knew she looked good, but there was something missing in her appearance. The smile and sparkle in her eye that Steven caused. She shook her head and remembered they weren't together anymore. She was going on a date with Noah. Noah was a gentleman, and he was good looking. He was everything she had always wanted…yet…she felt nothing for him. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. She answered it and saw Noah standing there in a black suit and he had red and white roses in his hand for her. 

"Good evening Jackie."

"Oh Noah…there beautiful."

"Only the best for the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

She smiled slightly. Steven never bought her flowers. Well once, he had bought her lilies, her favorite. Noah didn't know that though. But this was sweet. "Here, let me put them in water and then we can go."

She placed the beautiful flowers in a vase on her kitchen counter and then took Noah's hand. He led her out to his car, a Mercedes, nice. He held the door open for her and she smiled. When they got to the restaurant he opened the door for her and escorted her into the fancy restaurant. A place that Steven Hyde would never step foot in.

"Hello sir…how may I help you tonight?"

"Yes I have reservations for two for Waters."

"Aww yes, right this way sir."

Noah led Jackie over to there table and pulled out the chair for her and then sat down himself. They took their menus and Jackie started looking at it.

"You know Jackie…you look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you Noah. You look very nice as well."

He smiled at her. "So…we've known each other for about six months now, but I still feel like there's so much more to you that I don't know."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well I told you that my father was a lawyer, and my mother was a stay at home mom. I have a brother and a sister, and yet I know nothing about your family."

She took a deep breathe unsure of how to respond. "Oh…well…um…my parents are a bit unconventional, I guess you could say."

"How so?"

"My father…he was the mayor of our town. And my mother was a stay at home Mom as well."

"Was?"

"Oh…I haven't seen her in awhile…she pops in from time to time."

"Oh there divorced?"

"Yes…my father…ran into some financial trouble and my mother left. I lived with my best friend Donna and her father for a few  
years."

"Oh…that must have been difficult for you to handle."

"Yeah…but I had my friends and St-" She stopped.

"Steven? Your ex."

"Yes…they uh…they all helped me through it all." He looked down sadly. "I didn't mean to mention him…it's just…well he was there for me when I needed him to be."

"I know…I just wish that someday you could care for me the way you cared for him."

"Noah…"

"No Jackie…I really care about you, and if you let me, I could be the guy your looking for. But if you try and compare me to Steven…then this isn't going to work. Will you at least give me a fare chance?"

"I'll try."

"Good."

He smiled at her and the rest of their dinner went smoothly. They talked casually about little things here and there, work and their childhood. And finally they went for a walk around Time Square. She held onto his arm and he had wrapped his suit jacket around her shoulders to keep her warm. When they reached her apartment door, she turned to Noah and smiled.

"Well…I had a lovely time Noah. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure. Can I take you out again sometime?"

She smiled. "I would like that."

The stared at each other for a moment and then leaned into to kiss each other softly. It was a nice kiss, but there was no spark at least not for Jackie. She pulled back first and Noah smiled down at her.

"Well…goodnight Jackie."

"Goodnight Noah."

She slipped into her apartment and changed into some Pajamas. Her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"She picked up this time!" She heard Fez yell to Donna and Kelso.

"Fez?"

"Jackie! How are you? We got your letter!"

"Oh Fez I'm good. How are you? I miss you!"

"Were good, but we miss you."

"Give me the phone you idiot." She heard Donna say. "Hey Jackie!"

"Donna! Hey!"

"We've been calling all night. Where have you been?"

Jackie feared Hyde was with them so she didn't say she was on a date. "Oh I was out with some friends from work."

"Are they better friends than us?"

"Of course not. I miss you all much, you don't even know."

"Let me talk to her!" Kelso ripped the phone from Donna's hand. "Hey Jackie!"

"How are you Michael?"

"I miss you like a lot."

She laughed. "I miss you too Michael. How is Betsy?"

"She's grown up a lot; she misses you I can tell."

"Oh I miss her too, send me some pictures of her will you?"

"Sure. Well Red says we have to get off the phone so we will talk to you again ok?"

She sighed; she didn't want them to hang up. "Ok. Bye."

She heard someone else pick the phone. "Jackie?" She heard Red on the other end.

"Hey Mr. Foreman!"

"How are you kiddo?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Can't complain, although it's been quiet around here without you."

She laughed. "I bet it has."

"Come visit soon ok? The kids are falling apart without you."

"Oh I miss them too. And I miss you Mr. Foreman."

"Yeah yeah…"

"Oh come on…I know you miss me at least a little bit."

"Sure I do. But we have to go, so we'll talk to you later."

"Ok…but wait. Red?"

"Yeah Jackie?"

"How is Steven?"

He sighed; he knew she was going to ask him that. "You want the truth?"

"Yes."

"He's miserable without you kiddo."

She sighed. "I miss him too."

"I don't believe that you went out with friends tonight…" He said.

"You caught me…I had a date."

"Oh…and how as it?"

"Well…he's a nice guy. But he's not Steven."

"I know…but this is the right thing for you two, I think you know that."

"I do."

"Alright, well we'll talk to you soon ok?"

"Ok. Goodnight Red."

"Goodnight Jackie.

Jackie hung up and went to bed. Red hung up, the rest of the kids left after he took the phone but Hyde was sitting there. He smiled sadly at him.

"She misses you."

"Yeah…I miss her too. What did she say about the date?"

"She said he was nice, but he wasn't you."

"God…I hate this."

"I know….but I think you and Jackie will be together again someday, but right now you need to be apart. Remember, absence  
makes the heart grow fonder."

"I cant' believe you just said that." Hyde said laughing.

"Yeah well…don't tell anyone or my foot will be-"

"So far up my ass I won't be able to see straight. Right…I got it. Night Red."

"Goodnight Steven."

Hyde went to bed that night wondering if Jackie was thinking of him too. He hoped she was, and he hoped Red was right about them being together again someday.

* * *

**Ok. READ AND REVIEW!!!! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!! THANKS:) **


	12. Its Beginning to Get To Me

**  
**

About one month later, Jackie was sitting at home. She had a date with Noah in a little while and was now just enjoying the quiet. Things were going well with Noah, he was a nice guy and he really did care for her, but she wasn't in love with him. But she figured, he would be good to her so she stayed with him. The phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Hello?"

Still nothing.

"Is anyone there?"

Still nothing. The person on the other end heard her sigh and go to hang up so he cleared his throat.

"Ok seriously…is someone there or not?"

"Hey Jacks…"

Her heart fluttered in her chest. "Steven?"

"Hey…yeah it's me."

"Hi…uh…how…how are you?"

"I'm alright…how are you?"

"Same."

There was a peaceful silence for a few moments before Hyde spoke again. "So its' been awhile."

"Yeah…seven months."

"Seven months…I got your number from the letter you sent."

"I figured you did."

"Yeah…I just wanted to call and say hi."

"I'm glad you did."

"Yeah…well…I should let you go."

"Oh…ok…"

"I uh…I'll talk to you later or something…"

"Ok…thanks for calling Steven."

"Yeah…bye Jacks."

"Bye Steven."

She hung up the phone and sighed when she heard the knock on the door. She figured it was Noah so she went to answer the door. It was Eric.

"Eric!"

"Hey!"

She pulled him into the room and hugged him. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here for another week."

"I know…but I wanted to come home early. I hope I'm not intruding."

"Oh of course not. Come in, come in."

Eric came in and put his bags down and looked around Jackie's fancy apartment and smiled. "Yep…this is definitely up to Jackie Burkhart style."

She laughed. "I guess so."

"So how are you?"

"I'm good…how are you? Sick of Africa?"

He laughed. "Something like that. I missed home."

"You missed Donna." She said.

He laughed. "Yeah that's about right."

"You and Donna are good for each other; you should go home and work it out with her."

"Yeah…what about you? How's thing with that guy you told me about? What's his name?"

The door was still open and Noah was standing there, hands in his pockets. Jackie was about to answer him when Noah interrupted them.

"His name is Noah."

They both turned and looked at him. "Noah! You're early."

Noah walked in and Jackie kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Yeah I am. Who's this?"

"This is my friend Eric that I told you about."

"I thought he wasn't coming until next week."

"Oh I decided to come home early. It's nice to meet you." He said sticking hand out for him to shake. He did so while glaring at him.

"Well isn't that nice. Are you ready to go Jackie?"

"Oh…right…we have a date." She said looking at Eric apologetically.

"Hey, go…I showed up without notice don't cancel your plans because of me."

"Ok…well there is a guest bedroom right down the hall. You can stay in there; help yourself to whatever you want in the fridge and what not. I'll be home later."

"Sounds good. Have fun."

"Oh we will." Noah said taking Jackie's hand and forcefully leading her out of the apartment. Eric stared after them, not liking the way that Noah treated Jackie but figured he could talk to her when she got back. Out in Noah's car, Noah was driving but he wasn't talking to Jackie. She felt nervous and decided she should try talking to him.

"Noah…Noah are you mad about Eric?"

"I don't want a guy staying in your apartment with you."

"He's just a friend."

"There is no such thing as a guy friend ok?"

"You have friends that are girls and I don't care."

"That's different. That's allowed."

"Excuse me?"

Noah slammed his foot on the break causing Jackie to violently jerk forward.

"Look Jackie, you are my girlfriend. MY girlfriend you got that? You will not be making a fool out of me by running around with other guys."

"Noah…we've only been going out for a month. Why are you getting so jealous?"

"What else are you hiding from me?"

Part of her said she should tell him that Hyde had called but she was starting to get afraid of him so she thought she would do whatever she could to make him happy to avoid another fight…or something worse. "Nothing."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"If I find out you are lying to me, your going to be in trouble."

"Noah…"

He punched the dashboard. "Do you understand me!?"

She jumped slightly and swallowed hard to keep from crying. "Yes. I understand."

"Good girl. Now…we are going to see this movie and then I'll take you home."

"Ok."

"And tomorrow…we'll work on finding Eric a hotel room to stay in while he's here."

"Noah I can't kick him out."

"Excuse me?"

"Ok…we'll find him a hotel room."

He smiled nastily. "Good."

During there date, Jackie didn't talk much. Noah took over pretending that nothing had happened. She tried to pretend that she was ok but her mind was reeling, she wanted to go home and talk to Eric. She wanted to feel safe. She wanted to talk to Hyde again. Noah drove her to the apartment and walked her up to the door. She tried to open the door but he pushed her up against the wall and began kissing her. She knew pushing him away wouldn't' do any good so she let it happen.

"You know…I'm not going to be able to wait much longer for you to sleep with me."

"Noah…"

"I'm not saying tonight cuz the nerd boy is here…but soon."

"Noah…"

He forcefully kissed her again and then whispered in her ear. "Goodnight baby."

He left and the tears that had been threatening to spill over finally did as she fumbled with the door knob. She collapsed inside the door and sat there resting her head on the door as she cried. Eric was in his room when he heard her crying and he walked out to see if she was ok. When he saw her he rushed to her side and hugged her.

"Hey…hey what's wrong?"

She couldn't' even talk she was so upset. "Did he hurt you?"

"He got all mad about you…and was getting all possessive and forceful…and he said I had to sleep with him soon and-"

"Jackie you don't have to do anything just because he told you to."

"He's never been like this…he was so sweet to me."

"People change…"

"I don't understand it…"

"Jackie…are you happy here?"

"What?"

"Are you happy here?"

"Well…yes…no…I don't know."

"Because if your not you can go home."

"No I can't do that…I can't give up."

"You wouldn't be giving up Jackie. I mean I wasn't happy in Africa so I came home."

"But you have Donna…"

"And you have Hyde…"

"No…he doesn't want me anymore."

"Are you crazy? He loves you."

"No…no I can't go home. Not now…"

"Jackie this guy doesn't sound like a good guy for you."

"I'm sure it was just a one time thing. I'm sure it will go back to normal."

"Jackie…"

"Please don't' tell anyone about this…"

"I don't know Jackie…"

"Especially not Steven…I can handle this."

"I don't want to leave you here…"

"He wants to find you a hotel room tomorrow while you're here. He doesn't want you staying with me."

"There is nothing going on between you and me."

"No kidding…"

"Jackie…"

"Seriously Eric…I'll be fine."

"Fine…but if after I leave, if it gets worse, you call me."

"I will…"

"Who woulda thunk it, Vader and Luke becoming friends?"

She laughed through her tears. "You are such a geek. But I love you for it."

"Yeah…its part of my charm."

"Donna's a lucky girl to have a guy like you…"

"Well Noah should be nicer to you; you're an amazing woman too. Now I see why Hyde loved you so much."

She sighed. "Well…I think that's enough emotional shit for one night. Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure why not."

The two old friends sat on the couch and watched movies all night long. What happened early was in the past, and they would deal with Noah later. Right now…they both needed the company of a friend.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW! Upnext-When Eric goes home...will he break his promise to Jackie and tell the gang about Noah's behavior. How is Hyde doing wihtout Jackie? Will Noah get worse, or was it just a onetime thing? Keep and eye out for an update-and don't forget to REVIEW! Thanks:D **  



	13. I ain't missing you at all

**  
**

Eric had stayed with Jackie for a few days and then made his way home. When he pulled into his driveway, Kitty came running out and embraced her son in a hug so tight, he couldn't breathe.

"Mom…mom…Hi."

"Oh Eric! Your home! My baby is home!"

"Can't-Breathe."

"Kitty let go of him, were lucky he didn't die in Africa, don' kill him now by lack of oxygen in a hug." Red said.

"Oh I'm sorry…I'm just so happy your home." She giggled.

"Hey Dad."

"Welcome home son."

They walked into the kitchen where Hyde, Kelso and Fez were all sitting around. They jumped up and said hi to their old friend. Afterwards they sat in the living room and Eric told them all about Africa before Kitty asked about Jackie.

"So you stayed with Jackie for a few days…how is she?"

"OH…Jackie?" His heart was pounding, wanting to mention Noah but wasn't sure if he should so he decided not to. "She's good."

Hyde was eying him, not believing a word he was saying, but before he could ask Fez and Kelso started asking questions about her.

"Is she as pretty as she was when she left?" Fez asked.

"Uh yeah sure…"

"How's the guy she is seeing?"

Hyde's heart sank to his feet and yet he listened intently wanting to hear what her new boyfriend was like. "Oh Noah? He's alright I guess…nothing really special."

Hyde sighed with relief which they all noticed. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh Steven your so in love with her." Kitty said.

"Shut up. I am not."

"Steven did you just tell my wife to shut up?"

"Uh…"

"Apologize now."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Foreman…I just meant that I'm not in love with Jackie anymore."

"Oh that is such crap." Kelso said.

"Yeah every time we mention Jackie, you get all fidgety and sad."

"No man…he's always sad now. It's so depressing."

"I am not depressed ok!" He said.

"Well Steven were just worried about you…why don't you go on a date. But not with that Kayleigh girl…she said horrible thing about Jackie."

"She badmouthed Jackie?" He asked in disbelief.

"See he cares." Kelso said.

"Shut up man I just want to know what she said."

"Well she said that she didn't think she was that interesting, and not that pretty and that Jackie had moved on from us and didn't care about us."

"What? God she's so annoying…Jackei is like a million times more beautiful than her!" Hyde said pacing.

"See…love." Kitty said.

"Ahhh…whatever. I'm outta here. Good to see you Foreman."

Hyde stormed out of the living room and Eric thought about following him to tell him about Noah but he didn't. He sighed inwardly hoping he wasn't making a big mistake. He decided that he would call Jackie later and see how things were going with Noah…and if she said that it was worse…he would tell Hyde.

Meanwhile in New York, Jackie was just getting out of the shower and was in her robe listening to some music and putting on some lotion. She didn't hear the front door open and jumped when she felt someone's hands on her hips.

"Oh my god!" She screamed.

"Hey baby."

She spun around and was shocked to see Noah. "Noah! What are you doing here?"

"You don't look so happy to see me babe." He said angrily.

She got nervous and wanted to make him happy. "No…no I am I'm' just shocked to see you. How did you get in here if I didn't let you in? Was the door open?"

"No. I made a copy of your key."

"What? When?"

"I took your spare and made a copy and returned your spare without you knowing. Clever of me huh?"

'more like creepy' She thought in her head. "Oh yeah…clever."

"I see you just got out of the shower…" He said tracing his finger on the free skin on her chest staring at her with a dirty smile.

"Noah…"

"Come on babe…the nerd boy isn't here anymore, let's do it."

She didn't want it; she was nervous and scared to defy him. "Noah…I just I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Why the hell not?" He said angrily.

"I just…"

"I'm not going to wait forever."

"I…we've only been together for like a month."

"How long have you usually waited to have sex with your other boyfriends?"

"A really long time…"

"Well that's not gonna happen."

He pulled Jackie close and started kissing her neck. "Noah…"

"Jackie shut up."

"Noah please don't do this…I'm not ready."

Noah pulled back and threw a nearby book on a shelf across the room knocking over a few pictures from the shelf. She jumped back and tears started streaming down her face.

"Why are you being so dumb in this relationship Jackie? When are you going to figure out that I get what I want?"

"Noah I just…I don't know-"

"Do you remember the talk we had the other night when nerd boy was here?"

Now she was angry. "His name is Eric!"

The minute she yelled she regretted it as she saw his hands clench in anger. He stalked towards her and she stumbled back trying to get away from her. He pushed her up against the wall holding her throat with his and she struggled for oxygen.

"Noah…" She whispered hoarsely.

"Having trouble breathing?"

"Please…"

"I'm not going to let go until you agree to have sex with me."

"Noah…" Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to grasp for air.

"And you understand not to defy me again."

"Can't-Bre-please Noah…"

"Jackie do you understand what I want?"

The longer he held her like that the more lightheaded she felt and she realized if she didn't agree soon, she was either going to pass out or it would get worse. Either way, he was going to get his way no matter what. And at that moment, she wanted nothing more to go back home, and to be with her friends but she was afraid to leave.

"Do you understand me Jackie?"

Due to the lack of oxygen, she just nodded her head and Noah smiled letting her throat go. Jackie took in a big gulp of air and fell down to the ground breathing heavily. Noah laughed bitterly and knelt down in front of her and kissed her cheek sloppily.

"Now…I'm going to get a beer. And when I come back, I want to see this robe off and you on the bed waiting for me ok?"

As the tears fell down her face Jackie nodded and tried to pull herself together. Slowly, she stood up and pulled her robe off trying not to think of what was going to happen. She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes, trying to imagine Hyde with her, and kissing her and prayed to God that she would get through this. Noah came back in, beer in hand and smiled creepily at her and started to strip his cloths off. As he lay over her, she wouldn't look at him; she felt his hot breathe on his neck and his hands on her skin. She felt sick letting him touch her but she didn't know what else she could do. She was afraid that he would hurt her worse if she tried to get away again. As soon as he entered her, she felt nothing but pain, she wasn't ready and she didn't want it and she tried to hold her tears in as he pushed in and out of her.

"Good girl Jackie…" He kept saying, laughing and moaning in her ear.

She clung to the sheets and whimpered in pain and had her eyes shut as tight as possible, trying to imagine being anywhere but here. When he was done, he rolled off of her and kissed her cheek.

"Well babe that was fun…but I'm gonna go. I'll see you later."

He left with a satisfied smirk on his face and Jackie rolled into a ball on her bed crying hysterically. Her body ached, her mind was reeling and she just wanted to die. She looked down and realized he had been so rough that he had made her bleed and she clutched her stomach in pain. She slowly reached for the phone and dialed a familiar number; she was calling Eric but wasn't expecting anyone else to answer.

"Hello?" She heard Hyde's voice.

Hearing Hyde's voice made the tears fall faster but she held the phone away from her so that he would not hear her. She tried to pull herself together.

"Hello?" He said again.

She knew she had to answer him so she pulled the phone back to her ear. "Hello."

He thought it sounded like Jackie but he heard tears and whimpers, so he suddenly got scared. He sat up straight trying to figure out if it was her, and if so what the hell was wrong with her.

"Jackie?"

"Yeah…hey…"

"Are you crying?"

The tears came down faster now and she tried to pull herself together. "No…"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not. Is Eric home?"

"Jackie-"

"Is Eric home or not?"

"Yeah…" He said sighing, thinking maybe she would tell him what was wrong, and then Eric would tell him. He handed the phone to

Eric. "It's Jackie."

Eric looked at him nervously and took the phone. "Hey…Jackie?"

"Eric…" She let the tears go.

"Jackie…Jackie calm down. What is it?"

"Is Hyde sitting next to you?"

Eric looked over at Hyde who was biting his nail nervously trying to figure out what was wrong with Jackie. "Yes…"

"No…he can't know."

"Jackie…did he-"

"He…he made me have sex with him."

"Jackie!"

"And he held me up against the wall by my throat…"

"Jesus…I shouldn't have left you."

"No…no I'll figure it out I just…I needed to talk to someone."

By Eric's reaction, Hyde knew it was something bad and tried to calm himself and listened intently to the rest of the conversation.

"Jackie…"

"Please don't tell Steven."

"Well what…?"

"Just tell him my boss was being an ass or something…" She said trying to control her breathing.

"Jackie he'll do it again."

"I'll leave him I swear."

"Are you going to come back home?"

Hyde's ears perked up hoping she would say yes. "No…" She told Eric.

"Jackie…"

"I'll break up with him; I'll go to the cops. It will be ok."

"Please call me soon and tell me what happened ok?"

"Ok…you promise not to tell anyone. Especially not Hyde?"

He sighed and knew he was making the wrong decision. "Yeah…"

"Ok…thank you. Goodbye Eric."

"Bye Jackie."

Eric hung up and looked back at Hyde who was staring, waiting for him to tell him what was going on.

"What the hell is wrong with her?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right Eric."

"She is just having problems with her boss."

"It isn't that Noah guy?"

"No." He lied. "He's great to her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Eric-"

"I thought you didn't care about her anymore."

"I don't!" He lied. "I just…I don't want to see her hurt."

"Yeah ok…well…everything's fine. Don't worry."

Eric walked to his room and said a silent prayer to God hoping that he hadn't made the wrong choice in not telling Hyde. He trusted Jackie to go to the cops but wasn't sure if that would do any good. Hyde was in the kitchen, still thinking about what had just happened. Something in Jackie's voice made him think that it had something to do with Noah but he didn't know what it would be. He sighed and went down to the basement for a private circle to try and wash his worries away about Jackie.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE:D This chapter took me awhile...hope you like it. Look for an update as soon as i can write it:) **


	14. Loosing My Religion

**  
**

The day after Jackie had talked to Eric, she had gone to the cops and they had put Noah in jail. She was relieved that it was all over and had called Eric to let him know that everything was ok now. She continued on with her life, working and going home, sometimes going out with some friends. But she didn't date…she wasn't ready to date. Five months passed and Jackie had been gone for a full year. She wasn't happy, but something was keeping her from going back to Point Place. She didn't want her friends to think she was weak; she wanted to prove that she could make a life for herself. That she didn't need her friends to be happy. So she stuck it out. That was until she got a knock on her door. She opened it and was shocked to see Noah and one of his friends Christopher standing on the other side of the door. Before she could slam the door shut Noah had grabbed her and thrown her down on the ground. She tried to get up but was too weak and in to much pain. Christopher shut the door behind them and stood there so Jackie couldn't escape.

"Miss me baby?"

"What the hell are you doing here? Why aren't you in jail?"

"They let me out for good behavior." He said with a sly smirk.

"Get out."

"No…no I don't think that's going to happen. Is it Chris?"

"Nope."

"What do you want?"

"Look I only got my taste of you once…"

"Noah." She pleaded not wanting to go through that again.

"Oh you can plead all you want baby…but I'm going to get what I want. And Chris will get a taste too."

Jackie trembled in fear as Noah came towards her. He grabbed her by the waist and threw her down on the bed. She tried to fight back as hard as she could but the more she struggled against him the angrier and more aggressive he got.

"Chris hit her!"

She looked over and saw lift a bat from behind his back and smack her in the stomach. She doubled over in pain, grasping for air and Noah grabbed her face pulling her towards him. "Now…this can go two ways…" Tears were falling freely down her face. "You can be a good little girl and just let it happen, and it will be over before you know it. Or…you can fight me…and I swear to God I will hurt you so bad you'll never be the same again. Do you understand?"

All the anger and fear he had caused her built up in within her and anger flashed in his eyes. She tensed up and spit on him before yelling. "Bastard!"

Noah laughed bitterly. "Well…can't say I didn't warn you." He looked to Chris and nodded his head. That was the last thing Jackie could remember as the bat collided with her head. The blood trickled down her forehead and she fell onto the bed, her eyes shut and she fell into a deep sleep as Noah and Chris got just what they wanted. Her. In her unconscious state, she dreamed of Hyde and when he had come over to her house, and found that her mother had left her. He had protected her then.

* * *

_Jackie was sitting on bed doing some homework when Hyde walked in. He took off his jacket and jumped on Jackie's bed making her laugh._

"_Steven!"  
_

_"Hey babe." He said leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "What's up?"  
_

_"Nothing much. What about you?"  
_

_"Eric was being annoying so I figured I'd come see my chick."  
_

_She smiled and kissed him. "Well I'm glad you did."  
_

_"Of course you did, I'm amazing."  
_

_She rolled her eyes and he looked over at her and tapped her knee gently as she continued to work on her homework._

"_Steven I need to finish this."_

"_Ok…"  
_

_She could tell he had something he wanted to say. "What?"  
_

_"Nothing…I just noticed your Mom's car wasn't in the driveway again."  
_

_She tensed up and looked over at him. "Yeah…she'll be home later. I think she went out to dinner with some friends or something."  
_

_"Jackie…I don't believe you."_

_She looked at him, anger in her eyes. "What? Why?"  
_

_"Because your Moms car hasn't been in the driveway for at all for the last four weeks. I mean…she can't go out every night."  
_

_"You don't know my Mom ok? So just drop it."  
_

_"She left you didn't she." He said in a whisper._

_She looked over at him; tears threatening to spill over and she got up off the bed and paced around a bit. "No…she didn't leave me."  
_

_"Jackie…its ok. You can talk to me. I've been through this remember?"  
_

_"She didn't leave me!"  
_

_"Jackie…when was the last time you talked to her?"  
_

_"I…I don't know…I…a few days?"  
_

_"Jackie…"  
_

_"Fine…two weeks."  
_

_"Jesus Jackie…why didn't you tell me?"  
_

_"Because…I kept telling myself that she was going to come back. And…"_

"_And what?" _

"_I didn't want to look weak in front of you."  
_

_Hyde sighed. "Oh Jacks…" He got up off of her bed and took her small little hand in his. "You wouldn't look weak in front of me. Your strong, I know you are…but you shouldn't have been here all alone."  
_

_"What else can I do? My Dads in jail…and my Moms gone…"  
_

_"I just don't like the idea of you being here all by yourself in this big house."  
_

_She smiled. "Why not?"  
_

_"Jackie…"  
_

_"Why not Steven?"  
_

_"Because…"  
_

_"Because why?"  
_

_"Because I care about you ok?" He whispered not looking at her._

_She smiled and wiped her tears away and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "I know you do. And I appreciate you looking out for me…but there's nothing I can do to change this…so whatever. I'll be fine."  
_

_"Well maybe you…could…"  
_

_"Maybe I could what?" She said looking up at him._

_He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Maybe you could come stay with me."  
_

_"At the Foreman's?"  
_

_"Well…yeah…"  
_

_"Steven the Foreman's are not going to be ok with that."  
_

_"So they don't have to know."  
_

_"But…how…"  
_

_"We can just like sneak you at night when everyone's asleep."  
_

_"Steven…"  
_

_"Come on Jacks…we can sleep on the cot together. I know it's not a big comfy bed like the one you have here…but at least you won't be alone."  
_

_She smiled at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "Steven…"  
_

_"Oh man…I didn't mean to make you cry. Crap…I suck at this."  
_

_He sighed and let go of her scratching his head trying to figure out where he had gone wrong. It all sounded so good in his head. She smiled at his concern and took his hand and kissed him hard on the lips.  
_

_"Jackie…"  
_

_"These are happy tears Steven."  
_

_"Happy tears?"  
_

_"Yeah…happy tears."  
_

_"Ok…why?"  
_

_"Because…you're taking care of me."  
_

_He smiled and then tried to be Zen. "Whatever Jackie…I'm not like taking care of you or anything ok? I just…ya know…I mean like it would feel bad if like something happened to you…and I don't want to feel guilty."  
_

_"Oh stop pretending you don't care Steven." She said grabbing his waist and pulling him closer to her. "Admit it."  
_

_"Jackie…isn't it enough that I asked you to stay with me?"  
_

_"Right…like you don't like the idea of your super hot girlfriend lying next to you all night long on such a small bed."  
_

_He laughed. "Well I must say…I mean it doesn't sound so bad when you put it that way."  
_

_"Pig." She said slapping his chest.  
_

_He laughed. "I'm sorry…I'm a guy."  
_

_"Yeah well…thank you."  
_

_"So…does that mean you'll stay with me?"  
_

_"If you really want me too…"  
_

_"I really want you too…"  
_

_"Ok…so…"  
_

_"Yeah we should get going then. Grab some stuff and we'll stash it in my room."  
_

_She stood on her tip toes and hugged Hyde tightly. "I know you don't care…but I love you." She said kissing his cheek._

_He smiled at her words and kissed her cheek back. "Alright, alright…enough mushy stuff. Let's go. I want to get you into that bed with me as soon as possible."  
_

_She laughed and started to gather some things to take with her. Jackie had never felt as safe as she did when she was with Hyde in his bed. His arms wrapped securely around her…she would give anything to feel that way again._

* * *

Jackie woke up and felt nothing but pain all throughout her body. She winced as she tried to move. She was on the floor, naked. She looked around her apartment and spotted Noah and Chris passed out on the couch near by. They had tons of empty beer bottles in front of her. She felt the tears burning her eyes and knew she had to get out and this would be her only chance. She tried a few times tog et up, but would fall and it made to much noise. Too much of a chance of them catching her. She spotted her suitcase nearby and her wallet. She crawled over to them, wincing in pain. She threw some cloths in her bag, and slowly slipped on some comfortable cloths. She finally stood up on wobbly legs and crept out of the apartment. She got a cab and drove to the airport, when she got there, she thought about going home to Wisconsin. But the fear of Noah checking for her there was too great. She looked up at the board, there was a plane leaving for Dublin Ireland in one hour, Ireland…no one would ever find here there. She could start over; she could put this all behind her. She had to run. She had to run as far away as she could.

* * *

**OK READ AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Upnext-Jackie arrives in Ireland...what will she do? Will anyone find out where she is? Will Noah find her? How will Hyde play into all of this? Keep an eye out for an Update! But first...REVIEW:)  
**


	15. Hello It's Me

**  
**

When Jackie arrived in Dublin, she walked through the airport, slowly trying to ignore the pain. She had no idea where she was going to go, she didn't have that much money and it all started to sink in. She had been raped again, and she was running…running to nothing. As Jackie walked through the airport with one of her bags, she wasn't paying attention and ran right into someone. She stumbled over but the person grabbed her waist to steady her. They turned and looked at each other and Jackie was shocked to see who was standing in front of her.

"Jackie…?"

"Steven…"

Hyde's eyes lit up at the sight of Jackie but then noticed there was something not right in the way she was looking at him. She seemed, tired, sad, and angry and she looked like she was in pain. "Jackie what are you doing here?"

"I uh…" This was too much for her, there were too many emotions running through her body. She felt her knees buckle and she grabbed onto Hyde's arm.

"Jackie…are you ok?"

"What are you doing in Ireland?" She said very fast. Why was he here? Of all the places in the world how did he manage to end up in the place she was running to?

"I'm here on business."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…You know there are a few Irish bands really making it big out here. WB sent me over here to check them out and stuff."

"Oh…" She wasn't looking at him anymore; she needed to find an escape route. She didn't want him to ask questions, she didn't want anyone to know. "Are you alone?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I just…I didn't know if any of the gang was with you…" She whispered.

"No. There all back home. So…this was sort of the last place I expected to find you at…what are you doing here?"

"I…uh…I'm just…"

"Jackie…are you ok?"

"You already asked me that."

"And you successfully avoided the answer."

"I'm fine."

"I don't believe you." He was looking right through her. He always knew when something was wrong and her eyes burned with tears.

"I have to…I need to find someplace to stay. I'm…I'm really tired."

"You don't have a hotel yet?"

"No…I…this wasn't…um…"

"Ok you're really starting to scare me Jackie." He reached out to touch her but she stepped back cringing at his touch and he frowned. "Well…do you need some help?"

"No…no. I'll…I'll be fine."

"Well this is a big place; you don't know your way around you shouldn't be walking around by yourself if you don't have a hotel. Some guy could take advantage of you."

Jackie's eyes shut at his words. "Too late, they already did." She whispered, but meant to say in her head, but Hyde had heard it.

"What?"

"What?" She asked not realizing he had heard her.

"Did someone hurt you?" He asked trying to touch her again.

"Steven I have to go."

"Someone hurt you…I can tell."

"Stop. Leave me alone."

"Jackie…"

"Don't you have work you need to do?"

"It can wait."

"Steven I'll be fine."

He sighed and decided to let her go, and then he could follow her and see what was really going on. "Fine…ok. It's just…we haven't' seen each other in a year. I just thought-"

"Well…yeah. I know…it's great to see you too. But I really need to get out of here."

"OK…just be careful. Oh and here." Hyde handed Jackie the card of the hotel he was staying at. "Just…give me a call."

She tried to smile. "Yeah maybe I will."

She picked up her bag and tried to get out of the airport as soon as possible. Hyde picked up his things and made his way out of the airport. He got in a cab and told them to follow the one in front of them that Jackie was in. She happened to get out at his Hotel and he smiled, at least this way he knew she would be safe. He watched her get a key and slip into the elevator, he took another and they both arrived at the top at the same time. She saw him and sighed.

"Damn it."

"Did you actually think you would get here before I did?"

"I don't know…"

"What room are you in?"

"231."

"Huh…232."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Great."

"Why are you being so hostile to me? Did I mean that little to you?" He asked.

Her eyes filled up with tears. "No…of course you meant a lot to me I just…"

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't."

"Why not? Why are you here?"

"I just needed to get away for awhile."

"And so you picked Ireland because?"

"Because…it was the earliest flight I could get."

"Just tell me something…are you hurt?"

"I…no."

"You're lying."

"Steven…I just can't talk to you right now."

"But you will soon…"

"I don't know…maybe."

"Fine…but just so you know…as long as you're here…I'm not leaving you alone."

She smiled. "Yeah I'm sure you won't."

"Well I'm going to go take a shower; clean up a bit…um…you want to get dinner later?"

She hesitated, not sure if that was such a good idea. But…part of her wanted to feel safe. And she knew that with Hyde…she would be safe. "Ok…" She whispered. "I don't have much to wear."

"You? Jackie Burkhart? Not have much to wear?" He said with a girly tone trying to make her laugh, he needed to see her smile so he knew she was going to be ok.

She laughed slightly and it warmed his heart. "Like I said…this wasn't really a planned visit."

"Ok…well I'll pick you up in about an hour ok?"

She nodded. "Ok."

"Alright. See you in a bit."

They both slipped into their rooms and Hyde put his things away. He looked at himself in the mirror, he looked older. More mature, tired. He had looked this way since Jackie had left, after Kayleigh…he didn't see any girls really. His heart just wasn't in it. But now…he was in a foreign country…and he was with the girl he had always loved. Was that some sign that they were destined to be together? He smiled slightly as he felt the familiar tug in his heart at the thought of seeing her. But there was the other part of him that knew something wasn't right. Someone had hurt her, and because he loved her he wanted nothing more than to help her. But she was pushing him away, so he figured he would have to take this slow, and let her talk to him when she was ready. He sighed and got in the shower to get ready for dinner with Jackie.

* * *

In Jackie's room she was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, she was naked. She looked at the marks on her body and her eyes welled up with tears. She didn't even recognize herself anymore; there were bruises and cuts, all along her body. Her face looked tired and worn; there was no million dollar smile there anymore. It was gone…and she wasn't sure if she could ever get it back. The tears rolled down her cheeks, as she got in the shower, letting the hot water pour all over her body. It was like it was washing away all the pain and misery she had felt in the past year. Hell…her whole life. And now…here she was in Ireland of all places…and she was having dinner with the man that still held her heart. She wanted to run to him, cry to him and tell him what had happened so he could make her stop hurting. But she couldn't…it wouldn't do any good. She had gone to the cops, they had put Noah away for awhile but he came back and hurt her again. She didn't want that to happen again, and she didn't want anything to happen to Hyde. She figured she would spend sometime with Hyde; she would find a job and then tell him that they were just friends. He would go home and she would stay there and nothing else bad could happen to her. When she got out of the shower, she got dressed and tried to make herself as pretty as she could. She put on a lot of makeup to try and cover up her tired and red eyes and face. She took a deep breathe as she heard the knock on her door, she looked in the little peephole and saw Hyde. She opened the door and smiled at him, he was pair of khakis and a jacket and tie.

"Well…you clean up good." She whispered.

"So do you."

She smiled. "So…"

"Let's go."

He led her out of the room and into the elevator. She stood far away from him, not wanting to touch him. She couldn't handle that right now. She would crack and she couldn't do that. Hyde noticed her behavior and that paranoia of Jackie being in pain started to swell in his heart. So in a moment of heated emotion, he pressed the stop button on the elevator and Jackie's eyes widened.

"Steven what the hell are you doing?" She said backing up against the wall in fear.

He saw her back away from him like he was going to hurt her and his mind started reeling. "Jackie…I'm not going to hurt you."

"Start the elevator."

"Jackie…its me. I won't hurt you…I just want you to talk to me."

"Please Steven don't…"

"You're scaring me! What is wrong with you?"

He yelled and she jumped and the tears started. "Please…"

"Jackie…look at me." He walked towards her and she tensed. He put his hands up to show her he wouldn't harm her. "It's ok…it's  
just me. I would never hurt you."

She bit her lip. "I can't do this…please just start the elevator."

"Jackie…did someone…did that…Noah…did he?"

She shut her eyes as the sobs escaped her mouth. "Steven please…"

"Did he rape you?"

Her eyes flung open and she stared into his eyes, not saying anything…but he knew what the answer was. He felt like he was going to throw up. He grabbed onto the wall for support, everything around him was going in slow motion. The thought of someone hurting this small, beautiful girl that he loved so much made him want to die.

"Eric knew…"

"This wasn't Eric's fault."

"But he knew…and he didn't tell me. He left you there."

"No…no it didn't happen he. It happened after he left, and I called…and…"

"He said nothing was wrong! He should have told me! I would have come to get you!"

"Don't tell at me please…" She whispered, fearing his reaction.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

"That was the first time and I-"

"The first time!?" He cried in disbelief. "This happened more than once!?"

"Steven please-"

"Why didn't you come home? I would never do that to you."

"I know…I know you wouldn't…but I went to the police. They put him away, I thought it was over. But they let him out…and yesterday he showed up with is friend Chris."

"They both…Jesus Christ." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"I don't remember it…" She whispered, looking down.

"What?"

"Chris…he hit me…and I was unconscious."

"God Jacks…I just…I don't even know what to say…I…"

"There's nothing you could have done Steven…" She said there were tears welling up in her eyes now. "It's just…it happens sometimes."

"No...not to you. Not my Jackie."

She smiled: "Your Jackie?"

"Yeah…I mean…well…I still love you."

"I was dreaming about the time you took care of me…after my mom left…" She said.

"You were?"

"Yeah…"

He smiled. "Jackie…I think maybe you should go to the doctor."

"Here?"

"Here's as good a place as any…"

"What about your work?"

"I don't care. I haven't seen you in a year…and you're hurt. I want to help you. I need to help you." He said pleading with her.

"I'm scared."

"I know…"

"But…if I had to go through this with anyone…I'm glad its you." She said.

He smiled. "Come on…let's get you checked out." Hyde pressed the button on the elevator again and then turned back to Jackie.

She looked scared, and sad…and tired…very tired. He reached out to her and took her hand, and rubbed her knuckles like he always did. "It's going to be ok Jacks. I promise he won't hurt you again."

She smiled and nodded her head. Leaning into his touch, not pulling away this time. It was true that at first she didn't want him to help her…but the more she let him in…the safer she felt. And she realized just how much she had missed him.

* * *

**OK REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW! THANKS! Upnext-What happens after the Doctors appt.? What will Jackie and Hyde do? But first REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:) **


	16. Everybody Hurts

**  
**

Jackie was sitting on a hospital bed in a foreign country, a million thoughts running through her tired head. Hyde was sitting outside waiting for her to be done. He was playing with the ring in his pocket, he didn't know why he had brought it…it was strange that he had brought it and he met her. He sighed and waited. The Doctor came back in and smiled at Jackie, she tried to smile back.

"So we got the tests back, and there aren't any signs of STDs…but we won't know if you pregnant for awhile."

She sighed. "Do you think it's possible that I am?"

"Anything is possible." He said in his thick Irish accent.

"I really hope I'm not." She whispered.

"I know you do…but I would like you to come back in a few days so we can check again."

"Ok…and the bruises and cuts?"

"Will heal on there own time."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Why don't you get dressed and go see your friend out there…he is very worried about you."

She smiled weakly. "Yeah…ok. Can you tell him I'll be out in a bit?"

"Sure thing."

The Doctor left and Jackie changed out of the hospital gown and changed back into her cloths. She took a deep breathe and went out into the waiting room, and smiled when she saw Hyde's face. Seeing him was making everything easier, his eyes, his touch, made her feel whole again and she just wanted to be near him. The cold empty feeling caused by Noah and Chris, was being replaced by a warm feeling of happiness when she was around Hyde. He saw her and stood up and walked to her.

"Hey…" He whispered.

"Hey…"

"I talked to the Doctor…no STD's. That's good."

She smiled weakly. "Yeah…yeah that's good. I just hope I'm not pregnant."

"Yeah…everything will be alright Jacks." He said rubbing her arm.

"Yeah…um…can we maybe get something to eat? I'm hungry…"

He smiled. "Yeah sure…lets go."

They got into a cab and drove off to a nearby tiny restaurant. Hyde led Jackie in and they sat together and ate. They didn't talk too much, they didn't need to…they just enjoyed being together. After dinner, Hyde led them out to the streets; they walked casually around enjoying the sights and beauty of Ireland. When they got to a nearby park, Jackie walked towards a small little lake and sat down, and waited for Hyde to join her. He took a deep breathe and sat down next to her, there knees touching lightly. She smiled; just a little contact and her heart rate sped up.

"So…" He started.

"So…you know what I was doing when I left…what about you? How is your life?"

"Well…kinda boring." He said.

"Did you…date anyone?"

"Not really…there was this one girl Kayleigh…but she was jealous."

"Jealous? Of who?"

"You…" He said shyly.

"Me? But I was half way across the country, why would she be jealous of me?"

"Because…she knew I still cared. Because I watched you every night on the news. You were amazing."

"Thanks."

"When you go back…do you think you'll do it again?"

"I don't…I don't know. I mean, it was fun…but it wasn't everything I hoped it would be."

"Why not?"

"I guess I thought that being on TV would make me rich and famous, and I would be happy because I would have money…but I wasn't happy. I was miserable."

"I'm sorry…I always hoped you would be happy."

"I missed you guys…I was so lonely…you don't know how many times I thought about coming home."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because…I just…I didn't want you all to think less of me."

"What? Why would we think less of you for coming home?"

"Because…I would be giving up."

"No…you would be showing that you're only human."

She smiled slightly, and brought her knees to her chest, resting her head on her knees. "I guess your right…"

"Are you ok?" He asked sincerely.

"I don't know…kind of…I just…how can your life change so much in a year?"

He sighed. "I don't know…life's funny that way."

"I wish everything could go back to the way it used to be."

"You mean when we were in High School?"

"Yeah…everything was easier then…even though I thought it was difficult…it was just teenage angst…and high school romances. Now…its real life problems. It's making life altering choices, jobs…love…and…r---I just…I don't know how to deal with things. Why does it all have to be so hard?"

"That's just the way life is Jacks…there's no reason for any of it…there aren't any answers that I could give you to make you feel better."

She looked over at him. "I know…sorry about all the ranting…I just…I don't know…never mind." She said laughing slightly.

"Don't worry about it…"

"How is everyone back home?"

"Pretty good…we miss you…it's not the same back home without you."

"Is Red still a hard ass?"

"Yep. It's Red Foreman…he'll always be a hard ass."

She laughed. "I guess your right…and Eric and Donna…did they work out their problems?"

"For the most part yeah. I think there thinking about getting married soon…I'm not sure though…"

"You think Eric will show up to this one?"

He laughed. "Yeah…I think there ready."

"That's good. They really are in love."

"Yeah I guess they really are."

"Steven…I…I'm really glad you're here with me." She said not looking at him.

He smiled. "I'm glad to be here with you too Jacks."

"That day…that I left…I um…I just I'm sorry that it ended the way it did."

He shook his head. "You don't have to apologize Jacks…it wasn't your fault…I lied to you. I messed up again and disappointed you."

"Steven…no…we weren't together."

"Yeah because of my stupidity…I told you to leave when I didn't want you to."

"That was a year ago…we just…we weren't at the same place at the same time then."

"I guess your right."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think it's a coincidence that we both ended up here? I mean we haven't talked in a year…I mean is it coincidence…or is it something else?"

He sighed. "I was thinking a lot about that. And I don't know what it is…I mean I think it's strange we would end up here of all places…but whatever it is…I'm glad it happened. I just wish the circumstances would be different."

"You mean…with me running away because of No-"

"Yeah."

She knew he didn't want to hear his name. "I didn't love him."

"Well I doubted you would love a man who could do that to you."

"I know…but I mean before hand…before it all happened."

"Oh…ok."

"I just needed a friend…and he seemed so…so nice ya know? But I should have known when he started being to perfect…when he was too nice…but I didn't know…and…I was just so stupid…" She said in tears.

"Hey…this wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was…I should have known better. I shouldn't have been so naïve…I…"

She was crying hysterically now and he wrapped his arms around her securely. "Shhh…shhh no this isn't your fault…that guy was just a fucking bastard ok? Any guy that could do that to a girl…he doesn't deserve to live. You didn't do anything wrong ok?"  
She couldn't respond, she just burred her head deeper into his chest and cried harder. "Steven…I'm so scared."

"God Jacks…I know…I know…its ok now. Shhh…no one will hurt you again. I promise you that ok?"

"What if he finds me?"

"He won't…"

"Even if I go back to Point Place Steven…he'll look for me there."

"And if he ever comes near you again, I'll kill him."

"No Steven…I don't want you getting in the middle of this."

"Jackie he can't hurt me."

"You don't know that."

"Jacks…relax ok? I'm going to take care of you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Its just…we haven't seen each other in so long and now you're here with me…and your protecting me and…and-"

"Jacks…you have to know that I still love you."

"Well…I mean…you do?"

"God Jacks…of course I do."

"Oh…so…I mean…"

"Jackie…do you love me?" He asked looking straight into her eyes.

"Yes…"

"Do you really?"

"Yeah…I never stopped." He smiled. "But I just…I need to figure some things out…and-"Yeah I understand…I just wanted you to know that you weren't alone. And that I love you."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Um…do you think you'll come back to Point Place?"

"I…maybe."

"Oh…" He said a bit disappointed.

"Um…I'm kind of tired. Can we go back to the hotel?"

He sighed and watched her stand up waiting for him to join her. "Yeah…sure let's go."

They walked for awhile until they saw a cab and got in. The cab ride home was pretty silent; neither of them knew what exactly to say. They had confessed that they still loved each other, but didn't think anything would happen. Jackie wasn't ready for that…she couldn't go home…but Hyde didn't know what to do. He loved this woman…but maybe there was just too much history between them…maybe they couldn't' be together. When they got to the hotel, they went to their rooms and Jackie smiled weakly at him at her door.

"So…I guess I'll see you in the morning?" She said.

"Uh yeah sure…I need to do my interviews and things tomorrow. Is that ok with you? I mean you can come if you want…"

"No…no I'll stay here. See the sights, we can hang out later."

"Yeah sure. So…I'll see you whenever."

"Alright. Goodnight Steven."

"Goodnight Jackie."

They each went to their rooms and leaned up against the doors…they wanted to be together…they did. But maybe love wasn't enough anymore…or was it?

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW:) Thanks. Look for an update soon:) **


	17. You Give Me Something

**  
**

Throughout the night, Jackie tossed and turned in her sleep, she was dreaming of Noah and what had happened to her. Over and over again she saw his face laughing at her, taunting her telling her that no matter how far she went, he would find her. He would hurt her again and there was nothing she could do to stop him. She could feel his hot breathe on her and the touch of his cold hands on her skin and she shivered even in her sleep. She felt the pain as he struck her, and entered and abused her body in every way possible. Finally, she awoke in a cold sweat panting, trying to breathe and realize it was all just a bad dream, she was in Ireland, in her hotel room. But she still didn't feel safe…she hadn't felt safe since she entered the room, alone, without Hyde. She crawled out of bed and tried to make herself presentable before slipping out of her room and knocking on Hyde's door.

"Come on Steven…please open up."

In his room, Hyde stirred in bed when he heard a small knock; he looked over at the clock: 2:37. He sighed and rubbed his eyes and got out of bed unsure of whom the visitor was, he didn't expect to see Jackie there. When he saw her standing there, she looked so sad, and tired. His heart ached for her.

"Jacks?" He said groggily.

"I'm sorry I woke you up…but I…"

"Here come in here."

He led her into his room and took a better look at her, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and her hair was a mess. Her face was flushed and she appeared to be sweating and yet she was shivering. And even through all of this…she still looked absolutely beautiful to him.

"Jacks are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"I uh…I had a bad dream and I--I--I'm sorry to wake you I just…I didn't want to be alone. I'll go back to my room if you want me to." She said unsure if this was a good idea, she turned on her heel to leave but Hyde grabbed her hand.

"No…no it's ok. Stay."

"But what about your meetings in the morning? Won't you be tired?"

"It's ok. I can deal with it. Just…come in."

He sat Jackie down on the small couch and went over to get her a glass of water. He came back over and kneeled down in front of her and pushed a strand of hair out of her face as she took a sip of the water.

"Better?" He asked with a sweet smile.

"Yeah…thanks."

"No problem. So…" He put his hands on her knees and looked intently at her. "What were your nightmares about?"

She gave him a look that needed no explanation and he nodded understanding what she meant. "I figured as much…"

"I just…I have this feeling that he will find me."

"How would he find you here?"

"I don't know…"

"Even if he does…I'll protect you." He said sincerely.

She smiled at him. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." She laughed slightly but then her smile faded. He lifted her chin so she would look him in the eye and her tears were back. "Jackie…what is it?"

"It's just…I don't understand how this happened."

"You mean how could he do this to you?"

"Yeah…I mean when I met him on the plane going to New York…he just seemed like such a good guy ya know? He was so sweet and gentlemen like, and he brought me flowers and held the door open for me when we went out."

"Everything I never did…" He whispered.

She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Yeah…and yet you turned out to be the better boyfriend."

"Well I'm not an asshole; I could never hurt a woman. I would never hurt you."

"I know…but how can a person change so much?"

"I don't know Jacks."

"It was like the second he saw Eric, he felt threatened or something and started talking about how I was his and no one else. We were only going out for a month."

"It seems like he wanted to get on your good side first, to make you think he was someone he wasn't. That way he could manipulate and hurt you the way he did, and you would expect it so you wouldn't do anything about it."

"But I did do something about it! After he raped me the first time I went to the cops and they put him in jail."

"Do you know why they let him out?"

"He said they let him out for good behavior." She said rolling her eyes.

"Huh…and if you went to the police again, would they put him away?"

"I suppose so."

"So why didn't you go to the cops instead of coming here?"

"Well…I was so scared, and I just figure did me no good in the first place. So I went to the airport and I just ran…"

"I get it."

"Steven?"

"Yeah Jacks?"

"Am I a bad person?"

He was stunned by this question. "What?"

"Did I do something to make him do this to me?"

"Jackie that's crazy and you know it. We talked about this…none of this was your fault, Noah was just an asshole."

"I know…I do…its just…" She looked down.

He took her face in his hands and made her look at him again wanting know how she could possibly think any of this was her fault.

"Jackie…it's just what?"

"After everything I've been through…My Dad going to jail, my mom leaving, Michael cheating, you cheating…us not working out…I just…I started to believe that maybe it was something I did. Maybe I did something wrong to make you all not want me."

"God Jackie…" He felt a lump in his throat at the thought of her thinking she had done something wrong in all of those situations.

"And I mean this is not different…maybe it was my fault. Maybe I could have been a better girlfriend, that way he wouldn't have done that to me. Just like if I had been a better girlfriend to Michael or you, you wouldn't have cheated. I wasn't enough."

"Jackie…"

She looked up at him with a weak smile. "I'm sorry I wasn't enough for you Steven…I really tried. I really wanted to make you happy, I'm sorry I didn't."

"Jackie you did make me happy. You made me so happy…it was just…it was overwhelming for me…I didn't know how to deal with you because I wasn't used to being loved that way. It was never your fault, it was mine."

"Maybe it was both of our faults."

"We both made mistakes Jacks…but you need to know none of our problems were ever about you not being good enough ok?"

"But-"

"No! No buts Jackie. And same goes for what happened with Kelso, he was just a moron, that's why he cheated. And your Dad going to jail had nothing to with you. And your Mother is just a bitch, a drunken bitch to be exact and you were an amazing daughter. They were just to preoccupied with their own lives to see it. And Noah…Noah doesn't deserve a girl like you, I'm positive you were a great girlfriend. And any guy that can rape a girl and enjoy it has no right to have an amazing girl like you for his girlfriend ok? Do you understand?"

She smiled at his words. "Steven…"

She leaned forward and enveloped him in a tight embrace not wanting to let go of him ever. She was afraid if she let go, they would never be like this again. She missed this man; he made her feel worthy and beautiful. He made her feel special and loved even through all his insectaries and his Zen, just a few words and gestures could make her feel whole. He was the only one that ever made her feel that way. He held her back and kissed her ear softly.

"Its ok Jacks…its ok. It wasn't your fault. None of it."

She cried on his shoulder and he picked her up and carried her over to his bed and laid her down. He put the blanket over her and went to go lie on the couch to give her her space but she grabbed his hand. He turned slowly and looked down at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Lay with me."

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Just lay with me…please."

He stared down at her, face flushed, eyes red from crying, hair spread out over the pillow like a hallow, a small pout on her lips, skin glistening in the moonlight and his heart melted. He fell in love with her all over again in that moment.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Please."

"Ok." He whispered.

He had said it so softly she wasn't sure if she had heard him right, but she saw him go to the other side of the bed and crawl in beside her. He lay next to her but didn't touch her, wasn't sure how this was going to work since they weren't together. She smiled at him.

"Night Jacks." He said.

"Night Steven."

"If you have any more nightmares, just wake me up."

She saw him shut his eyes and pretend to go to sleep. She laughed slightly, he looked so uncomfortable. He was practically hanging off the side of the bed in fear of coming in contact with her. She knew he was trying to be polite. He was on his back, lying straight out hands on his stomach folded above his belly button. She giggled again and he looked at her. She was propped up on her elbow, head resting on her hand.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Are you comfortable?" She asked giggling.

"Yeah sure I'm fine."

"Are you sure about that tough guy?"

"Yes Jackie I'm fine…why do you ask?"

"Because your practically falling off the bed, that's why. It doesn't' look so comfortable to me."

"Well your wrong…its fine."

"It's a big bed Steven…and I'm quite tiny, you can move over some."

"I just wanted to give you your space."

"I'll be fine trust me. I mean we did share a cot together for many years if I remember correctly. Or have you forgotten all about those years?"

He looked at her square in the eye, she seemed sad thinking he had forgotten about their time together. "There isn't a day that passes that I don't think about those years or you Jacks. Not a day."

She smiled slightly and tried to keep her tears in. "Me either."

They stared at each other for a few moments unsure of what to say to one another, so many thoughts and emotions running through their minds. Lying together, bodies almost touching was almost too much. The love and passion they shared was burning through their aching bodies, but they knew they couldn't do that. So Jackie did the next best thing she could think of. She took his hand and pulled him closer to her, towards the middle of the bed.

"Jacks what are you doing?"

"Just work with me a little here Steven."

She turned her back to him and pressed herself into him and he knew what she wanted.

"You say you remember those years on the cot…then show me."

He smiled and instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight to him, like he had done a million times before all those years ago. She smiled.

"Happy?" He asked.

"Very. Goodnight Steven."

"Goodnight Jacks."

They both shut their eyes, falling into a deep peaceful sleep. It was like they had never been separated and they had slept like this for all of their lives. Jackie felt safe in his arms, no more nightmares, and Hyde was happy to be able to protect her now. They had missed this. They had missed each other, more than either of them could say.

* * *

**So I can't realyl tell if people liek this story or not...i've only been getting a few reviews so please let me knw if you like it and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It woudl help me to continue and stuff to know I have everyone's support! Thanks to those of you who have been reviewing a lot:D **


	18. Mad World

**  
**

The next morning, Hyde woke up and smiled when he saw Jackie lying next to him. A strand of hair was in her face, a sweet smile plastered on her beautiful face. Hyde slowly pushed the strand of hair out of her face and she stirred slightly but didn't open her eyes. He kissed her forehead and slipped out of bed and took a quick shower to get ready for his meeting. When he got out of the shower, Jackie was still fast asleep. He assumed she was exhausted from the last few days and the things she had been through. He changed and grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled on it leaving the note for Jackie on the pillow beside her. He kissed her forehead again and then left for his meeting downstairs. He sat down at the table and waited for his business friend Peter to join him. He spotted him and they shook hands.

"Hey man how's it going?" Peter asked.

"Pretty good. How about with you?"

"Good. The girls here are pretty, and there are a lot of bars so ya know…" He said laughing.

Hyde laughed and nodded. "Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"Yeah well what about you? Meet any nice girls?"

"Well no…actually…I uh…I ran into an ex of mine."

"An ex huh? So…did you guys…?" He said winking

"No man…"

"Well why the hell not?"

"It's just…I'm not so sure it would be right…she's been through a lot and it's just…it complicated." He said.

"Oh well…alright lets get down to business."

The two men sat and started doing some paperwork and talking about the local bands. Meanwhile upstairs, Jackie slowly began to wake up in Hyde's bed. She smiled as the warm sunlight came through the window and warmed her whole body. She rolled over and heard a crinkling sound and then noticed Hyde wasn't there. She figured he was at his meeting so she reached for whatever had made the noise and found Hyde's note. She smiled and sat up before reading it.

_Morning Doll,_

_I had to get up to go to my meeting, but I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful. I should only be out for a few hours or so. If you get hungry you can order some room service and put it on my tab. I hope you are feeling better and you slept well. I will see you later. _

_Steven_

_P.S.-I couldn't find my key to the room, so I'll just knock, so let me in. Thanks. _

Jackie smiled and stretched out on his bed; she flipped on the TV and ordered some room service. She was eating breakfast on his bed when she heard someone knocking so she got up to let Hyde in. Or…she thought it was Hyde. When Jackie opened the door, she was shocked to see Noah standing outside the door with a pissed of expression. She tried to slam the door in his face but he pushed it back open using his strength against her. The door hit her in the head and she stumbled backwards as he entered the room not even bothering to close the door.

"Well hello Jackie."

"How the hell did you find me?"

"Oh I've been keeping my eye on you since I first met you on the plane."

"What?"

"I've watched your every move Jackie."

"How?"

"I have a lot of people who work for me Jackie…they were all watching you."

"You sick bastard. What do you want from me!"

"I want you to be my wife."

"What? Are you crazy! I would never, ever in a million years marry you!"

"Look sweetheart, when are you going to learn that you need to just agree with what I say? That way you won't get as hurt."

"No."

He laughed bitterly. "Well then…once again I guess your going to have to be taught a harsh little lesson."

When his fist hit Jackie in the face for the first time, a witness from outside saw the scene and ran to get help. Noah saw the woman run and slammed the door and locked it so he could finish what he came her to start. Jackie crawled away from him as he shut the door hoping to lock herself in the bathroom but he was to fast. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her back to him. Meanwhile the girl who had run for help was screaming in the lobby, Hyde was still at his meeting there and looked over when he heard the woman screaming. Soon people were surrounding her so Hyde and Peter went up to her to see what was going on.

"There is a woman being attacked upstairs!" She yelled. "Someone has to go help her."

"Jackie…" Hyde yelled.

Without even saying goodbye to Peter he ran up the stairs not wanting to be troubled by waiting for the elevator. He reached his room panting, a million horrible thoughts running through his head. He tried to open the door but it was locked and of course he didn't have his key. She had opened the door thinking it was Hyde and it was Noah he thought and he began to panic. Then he heard Jackie screaming and he kept slamming his body into the door in an attempt to open it.

"Jackie! Jackie hold on! I'm coming!"

He tried again to open the door but it wouldn't budge and his heart was racing. Btu soon he saw the hotel staff running to him with keys in his hand. Hyde grabbed it from him and through the door open. When he opened the door his heart stopped as he saw Noah on top of Jackie holding her throat as he hit her. She was bleeding from the throat and her pajama pants were down to her knees and Noah was attempting to thrust into her. Jackie saw Hyde and her eyes were filled with tears and fear and Hyde ran and pushed Noah off of her landing on top of him with a thud.

"You sick bastard!" He yelled as he hit Noah square on the jaw.

One security guards pulled Jackie aside and helped her straighten out her cloths. Jackie watched in horror as the security guards tried to pry Hyde off of Noah who looked like he was about to die. Hyde hit him over and over again and kicked him every time the security guards pulled his hands away from him.

"You fucking bastard! You won't ever touch her again do you hear me! You bastard! Jackie doesn't deserve this you fucking pervert!"

"Steven!" Jackie sobbed. "Steven please stop!"

Hyde looked at Jackie as the security guards pulled him off of Noah, she was sobbing uncontrollably bleeding and tired.

"Jackie…" He whispered.

Noah coughed and tried to breathe and crawled away from Hyde in horror before looking back at Jackie.

"You psycho. You fucking attacked me! You tried to kill me!" He yelled pointing an accusing finger at Hyde.

"You raped her! You raped her you bastard!" Hyde yelled struggling against the security guards wanting to hit him again.

"Steven please…" She whispered not wanting him to get hurt.

"Aww I get it…this is your precious Steven! The one you ran to New York City to get away from! So it's your fault I did this to her!" He laughed wickedly.

"I swear to God if you don't take him out of here right now I will fucking rip him to pieces!" Hyde yelled.

"Alright!" One of the guards yelled. He looked at Jackie. "Miss…do you know this man?" He asked pointing at Noah.

"Yes…he…he…"

"She was my girlfriend and she disobeyed me and ran off to Ireland to be with this brut." Noah said coldly.

"I didn't know he would be here." She pleaded in fear.

"Jackie you don't have to be afraid of him anymore…" Hyde whispered. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"Really? Isn't that what you told her when you first saw her here?" Noah said laughing.

"I swear to God!" Hyde pulled against the guards again.

"Because I'm pretty sure I did it again…however I didn't get as much as I would have wanted." He said looking Jackie up and down.

Hyde finally got out of the grasp and lunged at Noah again plastering his face with punch after punch, he was so angry he couldn't even here Jackie's cries. The guards ripped him off of Noah once again and handcuffed Noah and took him out of the room. They calmed Hyde down and he listened to them as they explained that he wouldn't be put up on any charges since he was defending Jackie. He looked over at her for the first time and saw the medic tending to the new wounds Noah had given her. He saw the painful tears streaming down her face and he made his way to her. She looked up at him with a tired and sad look on her face; the medics saw Hyde and let them be.

"Steven…" She whispered.

He sighed and knelt down next to her and let her collapse into his arms in a fit of tears. "God Jacks…I'm so sorry."

"I thought it was you."

"I know you did…"

"He said he had been watching me. He knew everything." She began to cry harder.

"Shhh…shhh Jacks. It's ok now. It's ok."

"You sad it would be ok before! And he hurt me again!"

"I know I said you would be ok…but this time, this time there going to put him away for good." It was then that he noticed he was trembling himself.

She felt it and pulled back tears in her eyes. "Steven…you're shaking." She whispered.

"No…no I'm fine."

"Did he hurt you?" He hiccupped.

"No…no he didn't hurt me."

It was true; physically Noah had not hurt Hyde since he hadn't hit him once. But mentally and emotionally, he had shattered him the moment he saw him hurting Jackie. When she had told him about it, it was hard and painful for him to hear, but to actually witness it made his heart ache and his head spin. This man, this pitiful, pervert of a man had hurt the only woman he had ever loved. And part of him…part of him felt guilty for not trying to protect her better.

"Steven…don't lie to me. Please don't lie."

"I'm not…He didn't…he didn't hurt me really…its just…"

"It's just what Steven?" She said cupping his face in her hands as more of her tears fell down her bruised face.

"He hurt you…and in that way he hurt me Jackie. I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry I wasn't here to be with you." He said burying his face in her neck.

Jackie felt something warm and wet fall down her shoulder and she clung to Hyde crying with him. Her body ached, her head was spinning and her heart was breaking. She loved him. She loved this man and he had saved her from getting raped again, or getting killed. Part of her felt that Noah had been planning to kill her…and it scared her.

"Steven…I just…I want to go home."

"Home?" He asked.

"Yes…I want to go back to Point Place."

Hyde smiled slightly and stroked her tear stained face. "Ok Jacks…we can go home. As soon as everything is taken care of here we'll go home ok?"

She smiled slightly and nodded her head. "Ok."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm…I'm tired…and my body aches."

He sighed and took a deep breathe. "God Jacks…I'm so sorry I left."

"It wasn't your fault Steven. None of this was your fault."

Hyde took Jackie in his arms again and rocked her back and forth as she cried while whispering sweet gentle words in her ear to calm her. They stayed like that for what felt like hours before they had to go and answer questions at the police station. They also went to the hospital where they kept Jackie for the night. Hyde stayed with her all night, holding her hand to protect her from this mad world.

* * *

**So...let me know what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Upnext-Jackie finds out the results of her Pregancy Test, and Hyde and her discuss going back to Point Place. Keep an eye out for an update! But first...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	19. Sparks

**  
**

The next day, Jackie was cleared to go. Hyde and Jackie made their way back to the hotel and gathered up their things so they could head home. They had to go to New York first so Jackie could pack up everything in her apartment to bring back to Point Place. As they were waiting for their plane, Jackie was tense in her seat, tapping her knee with her fingers and fidgeting. Hyde was reading a magazine and out of the corer of his eye he saw Jackie nervously tapping and moving around. Without looking at her he reached over and took her hand in his and squeezed it gently before picking it up and kissing it softly. She looked over at him and smiled at him even though he was still reading and didn't look at her. She took the small gesture as a cue to relax so she pushed back in her seat and laid her head on the back of the seat while Hyde continued to rub her knuckles softly. They stayed like that until their flight was called. They got into their seats, Jackie by the window and she leaned her head against the window as a tear escaped her eye.

"Jacks?"

She looked over at saw that Hyde had taken his sunglasses off and was staring at her intently searching her eyes. "Hm? What?" She said.

"I just…um…are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…" She said softly.

"Ok…" She noticed he seemed a little nervous now.

"Steven?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I just…I don't like planes much."

She smiled softly. "Oh…um…you'll be fine. We'll be fine." She said.

"Yeah…yeah I know it's just like the taking off and landing that like freaks the crap out of me." He said nervously.

She laughed slightly. "Steven…"

"I look like such a girl right now…I'm sorry." He whispered laughing at himself.

"No…its ok. Planes can be scary…I hated them when I was little. But then after awhile, the fear kind of just went away…"

"How?" He asked staring at her intently.

"I don't know…I just realized that it is really unlikely to die in a plane accident. Its more likely you'll die of natural causes or driving in your car."

"Yeah I guess your right…" He said.

"And…it helps when someone talks to you because you didn't' even notice we were just taking off." She said smiling at him.

Hyde looked at her very confused and then looked out the window and noticed they were in the air. "Holy crap…how'd you do that?"

"I don't know…I'm just special."

He laughed softly. "Yeah you are…and thanks."

She nodded and smiled. "No problem."

"So are you sure you want to go back to Point Place?" He asked skeptically. He wanted her to come home more than anything…but he wanted to make sure it was what she wanted; he didn't want her to give up on her dreams for him.

"Oh God yes. New York didn't do that much for me…and I miss everyone so much. I was just lonely without all of you."

"We all missed you too Jacks…it was very quiet without you."

She giggled. "Are you trying to make me feel better…or are you making fun of how much I talk Steven?" She asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Both?"

She laughed. "Well…ok…I'll take it."

"Of course you will."

"Shut up!"

"What you were always fishing for compliments."

"Well yes Steven…when you are as fabulous as I am…you need to hear how wonderful you are. Otherwise you think that people are just jealous of you and are talking negatively about you." She said matter-o-factly.

He laughed. "You haven't changed one bit." He said smiling lovingly at her.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. Not at all."

"Well I feel like I've changed a little bit…I mean do you think so?"

"Well yeah Jacks of course you've changed…you're more grown up and mature. But you still have a cute little sense of humor…and you're still as beautiful as ever." He added the last part sheepishly.

Her cheeks flushed and she smiled at him. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"God of course your beautiful Jacks."

"Even with all these nasty cuts and bruises?" She said trying to cover them.

"Don't…" He said taking her hands in his. "You're still beautiful. You'll always be beautiful…and those will go away eventually."

She smiled, tears threatening to spill over. "Oh Steven…"

"I've missed you Jacks." He said leaning into her.

"God Steven…I've missed you too."

She leaned in closer their breathe beginning to get more ragged due to the passion coursing through them. But just as their lips were about to touch, the flight attendant interrupted them with the food tray.

"Can I offer you a drink or some food?" She asked cheerfully.

Hyde groaned and Jackie giggled. Hyde looked at Jackie. "Do you want anything?"

"Um…can I just have some water?"

"Oh of course miss." She handed Jackie the glass.

"Thank you."

"And for you sir?"

"Nothing I'm good."

"Ok well if you need anything, just press that button." She said.

"Yeah ok." He said getting annoyed; he just wanted to kiss Jackie.

"Alright enjoy the flight!"

Hyde groaned again and Jackie giggled as the peppy woman walked away. When she was out of sight, Hyde looked back at Jackie desperation in her eyes. She felt the familiar tug at her heart as he leaned into kiss her, but her head was telling her that she shouldn't do this. She wasn't ready so she spoke up before his mouth reached hers.

"Steven can I get out?"

"What?" He asked confused.

"I just…I need to go to the bathroom."

"Uh…yeah sure ok."

Hyde got up from his seat and Jackie slipped past him hurrying to the bathroom. Hyde collapsed into his seat and put his hand to his face rubbing his eyes.

"Moron." He whispered to himself. "She's not ready for that."

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Jackie had splashed some cold water on her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Ok pull yourself together Burkhart. This is Steven…Steven Hyde. You've known him forever…you don't have to be nervous. He won't hurt you…" She sighed and took a few deep breathes and then looked back at the mirror. "Just…just go back there and act normal and just…if he tries to kiss you, tell him you're not ready for that. Right…ok Steven will respect that." She shook her head and walked back to her seat.

Hyde saw her and smiled nervously at her and got up and touched her back gently as she slipped into her seat. His touch made her shiver and he noticed this and smiled to himself…that was a good sign.

"Um I'm sorry…about…" He started.

"No…don't be. It's not like I stopped you."

"Yeah but…I shouldn't have."

"No…Steven its ok…we'll just…I mean… we can figure this out later…when we get back to Point Place or something."

"Right…ok…"

"Um…I think I'm going to get some sleep…" She said unsure of what he would say.

"Yeah…that's a good idea…I will to."

"Right…ok…"

Both Jackie and Hyde closed their eyes and pretended to fall asleep, a million thoughts running through their minds. Eventually they did fall asleep until they heard the pilot come through the speakers to tell them they were about to land. Jackie looked over at Hyde and noticed him getting nervous again and she grabbed his hand.

"This part is better than taking off. It will be over in a minute."

"Yeah…sure…"

"Relax Steven…it's almost over."

She rubbed his knuckles like he always did for her and he looked over at her and suddenly his nerves seemed to disappear as he got lost in Jackie's beautiful eyes. "Yeah…it's almost over."

As the plane came to a small thud on the landing strip, Hyde didn't even flinch, he was just staring at Jackie and she was staring right back to keep him calm. As the plane stopped, neither of them made a move to get up like the people around them. The flight attendant came over and interrupted them again.

"Sir…Miss…are you getting off the plane?"

Jackie snapped out of her daze while Hyde still continued to stare at her. "Oh…I'm sorry. Yes were leaving. Thank you."

She smiled at them. "I hope you enjoyed your flight."

"Yes we did…thanks."

Jackie smiled back at Steven and squeezed his hand. "Ok Steven…lets go."

"What? Oh it's over."

"Yeah…it's over. Come on."

Hyde grabbed their bags from up top and then made their way off the plane and through the airport to get the rest of their bags. The called a cab and Jackie told him where to go. Hyde looked at the bright lights of the city and was amazed at how pretty it actually was.

"Wow…" He said.

"Yeah…it's nice."

"And you really want to give this all up and come home?"

"Yeah I do. Point Place is my home Steven…that's where I belong. Not here."

He nodded his head as the pulled up to her apartment, Jackie took a deep breathe as they took the elevator up to her floor. She was nervous, she hadn't been here since the incident and she wasn't sure what to expect. Hyde took her hand again and she seemed to laugh, realizing that this was become a sort of ritual for them. He sensed this and laughed back.

"This is my floor."

"Ok."

They got off the elevator and Jackie nervously took her keys out, her hands seemed to be shaking and finally she opened the door. She pushed it open slightly and her heart dropped when she saw that everything in the apartment had been ruined for the most part. Hyde hadn't looked in yet and saw Jackie's expression.

"What is it?"

"God…Noah…" She whispered.

"What?" He asked confused.

"He ruined everything…"

She pushed the door open all the way and Hyde saw that everything seemed to be turned upside down; there was glass on the floor, books cloths furniture tipped over.

"Holy shit…" He said.

"He must have freaked when he saw that I left…"

"Well…your leaving anyway…I'm sure we can salvage some things."

He led Jackie in the apartment and Jackie felt tears burning in her eyes, all of her things were ruined, Noah had successfully broken her.

"I can't…I can't do this."

"Come on Jacks…we'll do it together."

"Steven…"

Hyde walked over to her and took her hands and bent down a bit to be at her eye level. "Its going to be fine…ok? I'll be right here the whole time."

She nodded through her tears. "Ok…"

He smiled as they began to clean trying to put this horrible mess behind them. It took them all night, but eventually, the room was staring to look presentable, most things had to be thrown away. But they managed to save some things. Afterwards the fell asleep on the couch together wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D Thanks. Upnext-Its time to go back to Point Place! Keep an eye out for an update! **


	20. For A Moment

**  
**

The next morning, Hyde woke up on the couch and looked around not finding Jackie anywhere. He sat up and yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eye and stood up to stretch. He heard someone banging around in Jackie's bedroom and he walked towards it to see what was going on. When he got there, he saw Jackie lying on her stomach reaching for things under her bed desperately searching for something.

"Jackie?" He asked.

He startled Jackie so she jumped smacking her head on the bottom of the bed. Hyde jumped when he heard the collision. "Ow!"

"Shit…aww Jacks I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

He sat down next to her and helped her out from under the bed and she rubbed the top of her head softly. "Ow…morning."

"Good morning. I'm sorry…uh…how's your head?"

"It's been better…"

"What were you doing under there?"

"I was just looking for something."

"What?"

"Um…nothing."

"Jacks…"

"I threw a photo album down there awhile back…it was from High School…and I wanted to know if it was still there or not."

"Can't find it?"

"No…."

"Oh…" He looked at Jackie, her eyes were red and puffy and he looked over at her. "Jacks…is everything ok?"

"Steven…I just…I feel like I've been away from Point Place for so long…and I'm worried everything is different."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean…you guys all have different lives now. Lives that don't include me."

"Jackie…yeah sure some things have changed…but we all miss you. Our lives are better with you in them."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Well…what's different?"

"Well for starters I don't live in the Foreman's basement anymore."

"What? Why didn't you tell me that? When did you move out?"

"About six months ago…I moved into a house a couple of streets down from the Foreman's. And I guess I didn't tell you because everything else that was going on just made it slip my mind."

"Wow…you bought a house."

"Yeah I figured that it was time for a change…I needed to grow up a bit."

"Steven that's great."

"Yeah…and hm…what else is different…? Well…Fez is like the owner of his own salon." He laughed.

"What? That's a good thing right?"

"Well yeah…it's just the name of the place…"

"What is it?"

"Jackie's."

"What?" She laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah he said he missed you so much, naming the place after you made him feel that you were with him always."

"God…Fez I miss him…" She said chuckling to herself.

"Oh and Kelso and Brooke moved back to Point Place with Betsy…they live a few houses down from me actually."

"Aww…there a real family."

"Yeah…I mean there not married or anything…not yet at least. But there happy."

"That's good…Betsy deserves to have a real family."

"Yeah…and well you know about Eric and Donna…there together but they still live at home. I think there trying to save up enough money to get there own place so that they can eventually get married."

"You think Eric will show up to the wedding?"

"Yeah…otherwise I'm pretty sure that Donna will kill him this time."

She laughed. "Probably."

"And Mr. Foreman misses you…you're the only one that he can stand. And Mrs. Foreman worries about you all the time…and Bob…well Bob's still Bob…but he misses you…says he misses having a second daughter around the house." She smiled. "Oh and Leo finally remembers who you are. He doesn't call you Loud Girl anymore."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"And what about you…" She said staring intently at him.

"Well as for me…I wake up in my new house, go to work come home, sometimes hang out with the gang…and other nights I go up to Mt. Hump and just sit…and think."

"Think about what?"

"About you…and how I should have tried harder to get you to stay…how things could have been different for us."

She sighed. "Steven it wasn't just your fault. It was both of us…we both made mistakes."

"Yeah…well my life pretty much sucks without you."

"I am pretty amazing aren't I?" She said triumphantly.

"Yeah Jacks your pretty amazing."

"So…if I came back to Point Place…then everyone would be happy?"

"More than happy."

"I mean…would it be like it was before…"

"Not exactly…but kind of. Were all the same people…just a bit more grown up now. But that's not a bad thing."

She took a deep breathe. "Ok…"

"Ok…so…what do you want to do today? I mean it's your last day in the City."

"Well…I want to take you somewhere."

"Ok…where?"

"Get dressed and meet me down in the lobby in fifteen minutes."

"Can I get a hint?" He said with a cute little smile that made her heart melt.

"No…but trust me it's amazing."

Jackie stood up from her place on the floor and went into the bathroom to change, Hyde smiled as she walked away and went to get ready for wherever she was taking him. She had told him to meet her in the lobby so he left since she wasn't ready yet. He stood in the lobby looking around, then he saw the elevator door open and Jackie walked out in a white sundress that went to her knees. It was the end of May so it was rather warm out, her hair was falling freely in loose curls around her shoulders and she had white flip flows up. Her make up was light; the bruises on her face were barley visible. Her attire made him think about their first summer together and his mind took a trip down memory lane.

* * *

_**Foreman's Basement June 1977**_

_Hyde was sitting in his usual chair watching Samantha twitch her nose to cast one of her spells. He was bored out of his mind when the tiny, hot as hell brunette walked into the room, her skin sun kissed, her pink sundress hanging ever so loosely on her fit body. Her curls fell over her shoulders and her lips were the perfect shade of pink, they were just begging to be kissed. She smiled seductively at Hyde and sat on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table exposing her tanned thigh to him. She was playing with him again…and boy did he like it.  
_

_"Steven…" She said coolly.  
_

_"Jackie." He replied._

"_How are you?"  
_

_"Fine."  
_

_"Aren't you going to ask me how I am?"  
_

_"No…I would only do that if I cared."  
_

_"Uh. Whatever."  
_

_He smiled. She was using Zen. "Yeah…whatever." _

_Jackie rolled her eyes and twirled the hair around her finger gently and moved to get more comfortable making her dress lift up a bit more exposing even more skin to him. He gulped trying to keep his cool. _

"_Steven…it's so hot in here…do the Foreman's have a fan or something?"  
_

_"Uh…" He said staring at her like he wanted to rip her cloths off.  
_

_"Steven…Steven are you even listening to me?"  
_

_"What? Oh…right…what were you saying?"  
_

_"A fan…do the Foreman's have a fan we can use? It's hot down here."  
_

_"Oh yeah…I think there's one in my room." _

"_Ok…" She said expectantly._

"_Ok…what?" He said confused._

"_Well why don't you go get it." She said getting annoyed with his behavior._

"_Excuse me?" He said angrily._

"_Well you don't expect me to go into that dingy little room of yours do you?"  
_

_"Look princess…you're the one that's hot. Not me."  
_

_"You think I'm hot?" She said seductively leaning forward exposing most of her chest to him knowing exactly what she was doing to him._

_But he tried to stay strong…or as strong as he could. "Look Jackie…just go get the damn fan yourself if you think it's hot in here." He said staring at her cleavage.  
_

_"Ok first of all…you didn't answer my question. And second of all…my eyes are up here buddy." She said taking his chin and lifting it up to her eye level just inches from his face.  
_

_"Right…your eyes." He said licking his lips leaning forward hoping to capture her lips in a searing kiss like he had been doing all summer._

_She smiled when she saw he wanted her. "Well then…I guess I'll just have to go get the fan myself."  
_

_She pulled away and stood up to go Hyde's room just before his lips descended on hers. He fell to his knees on the hard  
concrete floor and cursed himself as he saw Jackie walking away with a triumphant sway of her hips. He sat there for a few moments trying to figure out how in the hell she had just did that to him…he sighed and then stood up to follow her into his room. He was angry…but when he saw her standing on his bed reaching for the fan on the top shelf. Her hips were swaying even more and she was straining her neck making a sexy little whimpering noise when trying to reach for it. He groaned inwardly and grabbed her hips and threw her down on his bed causing a shriek of surprise to come from her pouty little lips. Btu she didn't have time to respond to him as his lips descend on hers. He positioned himself over her taking her all in, feeling each and every curve of her body underneath him and she whimpered in his mouth before pushing him back._

"_Steven Hyde just what do you think your doing!?"  
_

_"That was a sly little stunt you pulled back there Jackie Burkhart."  
_

_"What stunt?" She said playing dumb.  
_

_"That walking in there like you owned the place, showing me some skin…leaning forward seductively and then leaving before I could kiss you. Where'd you learn that?"  
_

_She laughed. "Oh ya know…just picked it up somewhere."  
_

_"Well it was damn good."  
_

_"I try…"  
_

_"You know you don't have to try so hard…if you just walk in here and say Steven I want to make out I'll totally be up for it."  
_

_She laughed. "Yeah well…I think its more fun this way…seducing you that is."  
_

_He smiled wickedly at her. "Who knew you were such a naughty girl." He said nuzzling her neck._

"_Oh there's a lot you have to learn about me Steven…"  
_

_"And I look forward to leaning it all…and I mean all of it." He said staring down at her before leaning down to kiss her again._

"_Hey wait…what about the fan?"  
_

_"It can wait…" He said smiling at her and pulling her in for another mind blowing kiss.  
_

* * *

**New York City Apartment Lobby**

Jackie stared at Hyde as he stared at her looking like he was lost or something.

"Steven…" She said taking his hand.

He snapped out of his gaze and looked her in the eyes. "Oh sorry…just…uh…just spaced out there for a moment."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah sure…you look beautiful."

"What this old thing? I've had it forever." She said twirling in front of him.

He smiled. "Well…you look beautiful."

"Why thank you."

"So where are you taking me?"

"All in good time Steven…all in good time."

"Fine…well lead the way." He stuck out her arm for her to take which she gladly accepted.

"Why thank you kind sir."

"Anything for you m'lady."

He smiled as this beautiful girl led him out of the apartment complex…Steven Hyde had fallen hard for Jackie that day in the basement…and his life had never been the same. Because now he knew…this was where he belonged. Forever.

* * *

**Ok so i just realized i wan't allowing anonymus reviews...but now I do. So please review review review! i really need to know what people think of the story! Thanks! Upnext-Jackie's surprise for Hyde on her last day in the city before returnign to Point Place:D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	21. Saturdy In The Park

**  
**

Jackie led Hyde down the crowded streets of New York City with a smile on her face and a skip in her step. He smiled; she seemed calm and peaceful for the first time since he ran into her. She turned slightly and smiled brilliantly at him and he couldn't help pulling her up against him to wrap his arm around her. She smiled and kissed his scruffy cheek.

"So…are we almost there yet?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Well…were here…but we still have a long way up."

"Up? What do you mean up?"

Jackie giggled and pointed at the Empire State Building. "Up. Were going up."

He laughed slightly. "Yeah…no I don't think so."

"Oh come on Steven…don't be a baby."

"Jackie…do you know how high that is?"

"Yes. I do. 1,454 feet to the tip of the lighting rod."

"Jackie…Holy Crap…"

"Come on Steven it's so beautiful up there. I promise."

"You've been here before?"

"Yes I have. Many times…you say you think at Mt. Hump. I think at the top of the Empire State Building."

"You're crazy you know that?"

"That may be true…but I'm not allowing you to leave New York City without going to the top no matter how scared you are."

"But Jackie…"

"Oh quit your whining…were going. I'll even hold your hand."

She smiled and stuck out her hand for him to take and he looked back up at the Empire State Building. He looked back at Jackie and she was pouting which made him laugh. He took a deep breathe and took her hand before shaking his head. "Oh the things you make me do."

"Oh yay! Come on!"

Jackie practically pulled Hyde through the lobby of the Building and pushed him into the Elevator. She pressed 86...oh yes they were going to the top. Hyde was leaning up against the wall tapping his foot nervously with his eyes shut. Jackie turned to look at him and smiled at how cute he looked…you would never expect Steven Hyde to be afraid of anything. But he was…he was afraid of a lot of things because he was human. And she loved that about him…these little moments when he showed a softer more real side. These were the moments she lived for. When the Elevator finally stopped and the doors opened, Jackie took Hyde's hand again and he opened his eyes apprehensively.

"So…were here." Jackie said.

"Yeah were here…" He said peeking out the elevator doors.

"You ready?"

"Uh…yeah sure."

"Good. I promise you'll be fine."

Jackie took his hand and slowly led him out the elevator doors and out the observatory deck. The wind blew harder up here and Hyde held onto his sunglasses fearing they would fall off…God forbid. Jackie just rolled her eyes and laughed at him and he shrugged.

"What?"

"Nothing…come on you need to see the full view."

Jackie walked up to the edge and breathed in the cool air of New York City, she took in the sounds and the lights the hustle and bustle of it all and she smiled. She turned and noticed Hyde still wasn't behind her, he was standing there watching the wind blow through her hair…her dress move along the curves of her body…and the way her face lit up when she was this calm and happy. She frowned at him.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Oh yeah…sure sorry. Got lost there for a minute."

"Well come here…" She stuck her hand out to him.

"I mean we won't fall right?" He asked nervously.

"No Steven…you're not going to follow."

"But I mean-"

"And just to be safe…I'll hold onto you real tight ok?"

He smiled. He liked that idea. "Ok…"

He slowly walked over to her and she slipped behind him and put his hands against the railing. He took a deep breathe, his eyes were closed he wasn't ready to look yet. She stood on her tip toes and rested her chin on his shoulder and held his sides real tight to soothe him. She went to his ear and whispered…

"Open your eyes Steven."

The feel of her warm breathe tickling his ear sent shivers down his spine and he opened his eyes. The sight before him was breathtaking, he could see every part of the city and he couldn't believe what he was truly seeing.

"Wow…" Was the only word that could come out of his mouth.

Jackie giggled in his ear. "See I told you…"

She felt him relax now that he had seen the view…so she let go slightly which made him frown. He turned to look at her.

"Wait…no…what are you doing?"

"Well I thought you looked ok now…you don't look scared."

"Well…no I'm not scared but…wait. Just…"

Jackie looked at him confused by his reaction but smiled when he slipped in behind her resting his hands on either side of the railing beside her hands. She felt him press his chest into her back and her heart rate sped up. She felt his breathe on her neck and her ear and she had to take a deep breathe…after all this time he still managed to make her melt at his touch.

"I'm not scared…but we should still try and be safe."

She smiled knowing he just wanted to be this close to her. "Right…we should just be safe."

He smiled and reveled in the feeling of having her in his arms again. The view…the girl…it was all too much for him to take. His heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to explode…he wanted to kiss her. Right here…right at the top of the tallest building ever but he couldn't…he didn't' know how she would take that. He didn't want to scare her off…he wanted her to stay right here…right in his arms. They stayed like that until the wind became too much for them…he felt Jackie shiver and he took off his coat and placed it over her shoulders causing her to smile.

"So…what now?" He asked.

"Want to take a walk through Central Park?"

"Yeah sure…why not."

She smiled as they walked together in step to the elevator; Jackie turned and smiled at him slightly.

"So…are you glad I made you come up here?"

"Yeah…the view was amazing."

"I told you. Why didn't you believe me?"

"I don't know…" He said laughing slightly.

"Well whatever…at least you did it." The elevator stopped and Hyde followed Jackie out of the lobby.

They walked casually through the streets before they ended up at Central Park; it was full of all sorts of people. Running, walking, talking, playing, couples people alone…they were all different and Hyde realized how different this place was from Point Place…where the Population was about the number of people usually found in the Foreman's basement. They were all different there too but they fit…just like the people here did. Jackie noticed the expression on Hyde's face…it showed he was thinking…she turned to him slightly intrigued.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I just…New York City is so different from Point Place."

She laughed slightly. "You got that right. That's why I came here."

"What do you mean?"

She took a deep breathe as they continued to walk. "Well…its like everyone in Point Place knows everything about everyone. Every flaw, every mistake...every bit of who you are…and here…you just sort of float around…No one knows anyone…its filled of all different people all looking for something different."

"And what were you looking for?"

"Closure."

"Closure?"

"Yeah…my life back in Point Place was filled with so many ups and downs…I could never seem to find happiness for a long period of time. I thought here…I could create a new life…while finally understanding the old one…to close that one. To close my heart off to all those feelings back there…"

"And did it work?"

She laughed sadly. "No…I realized I didn't want to forget and close myself up to my old life…that is a big part of who I am. It's the reason I am who I am today…and without all those people I met…and loved…and hated…I wouldn't be me."

He smiled slightly at her. "Yeah…I guess that's true."

Jackie suddenly stopped, and Hyde turned to look at her confused at why she had stopped. He saw the pain on her face, the confusion and fear on her face.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"It's just…Do you think it could have been different for us…?"

"What do you mean?" He asked stepping closer to her.

"I just mean…I feel like we always went around in circles…neither of us knew what we wanted…or we did but we were to afraid to let it happen…"

"What do you mean…?"

"We were too afraid to love." She said in a small voice.

"Jackie…"

"Steven…I wanted to love you so bad…and I wanted you to love me…and no matter how hard I try and tell myself that I did love you the best I could…I know I didn't."

"Jackie…I don't understand."

"I loved you…I told you I did…and I meant it…but part of me was still closed off to you…and I couldn't figure out how to open that last part up to you now matter how much I wanted to. So we ended up going in circles…fighting…loving…fighting…breaking up…pushing each other farther and farther away until we ended up like this."

"Like what?"

"Wanting…needing each other but not being able to be together…"

"Jackie…"

"Steven…I came here to forget about you."

"And did you?" He asked nervously.

"No…I tried…I really did…but I couldn't." The tears were falling freely now.

"Jackie don't cry…"

"But…why did it always end up with us fighting and breaking up?"

"Because…"

"Because why…?"

"Because…like you said we were afraid to love."

"I don't want to be afraid to love…"

"Me either…but it's the way we were brought up…both of our parents just didn't' love each other. They fought, and broke up, and went from relationship to relationship. They left us…we were afraid of ending up like that."

Jackie listened as Hyde's words sunk in and she wanted to fall into his arms…but again…she was afraid.

"Steven…How do I let that go?"

"I don't know…I'll let you know when I figure it out myself."

"So…what does that mean then?"

"What do you mean?"

""What does it mean for us?"

"Oh…Well I don't know really…I guess we just…we move on."

"From each other…?"

"I don't know…"

"Because I tried that Steven…and look where I ended up…In Ireland running from a guy that raped me more than once."

"Jacks…not ever guy will do that to you."

"You wouldn't."

"Of course I wouldn't." His head was swarming, he wanted to tell her they could be together, that he loved her but he couldn't form the words. That fear…that fear of love that Jackie was talking about was taking over and he was trying to protect her and himself from getting hurt again so he just let it happen.

"So…that's it then?"

"Jackie…"

"You said you loved me in Ireland…you said it."

"I know…"

"Well did you mean it?"

"I don't know…"

She laughed sadly…her three least favorite words in the English language. "Right…you don't know. Of course you don't know…"

"Jackie…"

"I need to finish packing since were leaving tomorrow."

"You're coming home still?"

"Why do you want me to stay here?" She asked bitterly.

"Jackie…no I do its just…I mean-"

"You know what else I don't understand?" She said crossing her arms and letting the tears fall down her face.

He sighed. "What?"

"I don't understand that how you can go from being the sweetest most passionate man I have ever known to this closed off arrogant bastard the next. It really amazes me…"

"Jackie…its just like you said…we were afraid to love…and it just wasn't the right timing…things had to be different for us to work."

His heart was yelling at him to tell her he loved her…to tell her he didn't mean any of this but he couldn't stop himself. He was turning into the old Steven Hyde…Jackie was right…they were afraid to love.

"Fine…well then I guess I'll see you back at the apartment. Here's your coat. I need to go think." She said throwing the coat at him.

He didn't even yell after her…he just let her walk away. His heart was pounding a million times a minute and he felt like he was dying. He watched her walk away…he didn't even know what had just happened…but whatever it was…he figured it was the closure that Jackie had been looking for. He sighed and started on his way to find her apartment again.

* * *

**So...What do you think? I havent' gotten like any reviews I don't nkow if its becuase of like the mess up with the sight where chapters are being deleted and stuff buy please...just take a moment and reivew! it doesn't take that logn and its not hard! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It will really help me to continue on with the story. Upnext-Jackie and Hyde arrive back in Point Place...how will everyone react by seeing her again? What will happen to Jackie and Hyde? Review and then keep an eye out for an update:D **


	22. This ain't a scene, it's an Arms Race

**  
**

Jackie was sitting in her apartment packing up a few things while wiping her tears away. It was almost nine at night and Hyde hadn't come back to her apartment yet, she was starting to get worried. She left him in the middle of Central Park; he probably had no idea how to get back to her apartment. She felt horrible…but then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Jackie Burkhart's residence?"

"Yes this is she."

"Hello Ms. Burkhart…this is the New York City Police Department."

Her heart started to pound. "Um…is there something wrong sir?"

"Well we have a man here named Steven Hyde. He says he knows you."

"Steven? You have Steven? Is he ok? What happened?"

"Well he has been arrested ma'am."

"What? Why?"

"For getting into a fight at a local bar."

"With who!?"

"Were not sure what his name is yet ma'am. He is currently unconscious and the only thing your friend has said is to call you and have you come down here."

"Oh alright. I'll be right down. Thank you."

"Oh and ma'am…it's going to cost about $500 to bail him out."

"Oh…ok. Thanks. I'll be down in a minute, tell him to just stay calm ok?"

"Sure ma'am."

Jackie slammed the phone down and grabbed her purse and coat before hurrying out of the apartment. She hopped in a cab and told him to go as fast as he could to the police department, her mind swirling with horrible thoughts about what happened to Hyde. She threw some money at the cab driver and ran out of the cab and straight into the Police Department. She saw Hyde behind bars and ran up to him.

"Steven…what happened? Are you ok?"

She reached through the bars and touched the cut above his eye and he winced. "Hey Jacks…yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Are you Ms. Burkhart?" She heard the Police Man say.

Jackie turned to look at him. "Yes. That's me."

"We can't release him until we know what happened…to see the extent of the issue."

"So…what does that mean?"

"He said he wanted to talk to you first."

She turned to Hyde. "Steven…what happened? Who could you possibly get into a fight with in New York City? You don't know anyone here."

"No…but you do."

"Steven I don't understand." She stared at him with confusion in her eyes. "Tell me what happened…I know we fought before…but tell me so you can leave."

"Man do you have to stay here when we talk about this?"

"Yeah…but we can go in the confession room so that no one else is around."

"Please Steven…just do as he says." Jackie looked at him pleadingly.

"Yeah alright let's go."

Jackie watched as the police man took Hyde out of the jail and put the cuffs back on him so he couldn't escape. He escorted him into the confession room and Jackie followed them. He sat Hyde down, and Jackie sat next to him while the Police man sat across from them with a pad of paper ready to write everything down that Hyde said.

"You can begin when you're ready." He said.

Hyde took a deep breathe and began…"Well…Jackie and I had just gotten into a pretty bad fight down at Central Park and I was feeling pretty low. And I didn't really know my way around the city, so I saw a nearby bar and figured I would stop and have a drink…that way it would give the both of us some time to cool down."

"Ok so you're in the bar…you sit down at the counter…and then what happens?"

"I take a sip of my drink…and this guy sits down next to me."

"The guy you got into the fight with?"

"Yeah…that's the guy."

"And then what happens…?"

"Well…" He looked over at Jackie who was staring at him intently and he took a deep breathe and began the story.

* * *

_Two Hours Earlier…_

_Hyde took a big sip of his beer and felt it burn its way down his throat. He felt Jackie's words go round and round in his head like a never ending horror movie. He hated seeing her in such pain, but he never knew what to say to her…his feelings were so strong but he just couldn't find the right words to describe it all. He laughed sadly and then placed his beer down at the table; he looked to his left and saw a man looking at him._

"_Hey man…" The guy said._

"_Hey."  
_

_"You look a little down…everything ok?"  
_

_"Uh…nah just…whatever."  
_

_"Girl problems?"  
_

_"Not that it's any of your business…but yes. And how did you know?"  
_

_"You can always tell when its girl problems with a guy, shoulders are slumped and the guys always go for alcohol to help with it all."  
_

_He laughed sadly. "Yeah guess our right…" _

"_Yeah…a friend of mine had some girl problems…he got screwed for it too."  
_

_"Oh yeah? How so?"  
_

_"Well the girl wouldn't put out and she was always talking to her other friends and not doing what he asked her too…so ya know he forced her to do it. He went to jail and then he and I went to see her when he got out and took care of it again…but she ran off to like Ireland and met her ex…and he found her there. Poor guy got arrested again…" He shook his head._

_Hyde felt his blood start to boil and his head spin. "What…what was the girl's name?"  
_

_"Jackie."  
_

_"Jackie…"  
_

_"Yeah…why you know her? Cuz if you do…you'll know what a little bitch she is…hot though…she was fucking great in bed even though she was unconscious fucking wench."  
_

_"You son of a bitch!" Hyde yelled before knocking him onto the ground.  
_

_"What the hell man?" The guy yelled holding his nose which was bleeding profusely._

_The bar tender and other people at the bar all stared at him. "You raped her too you son of a bitch and I'm gonna hurt you  
just like I did to Noah!"  
_

_"What the fuck man? You're the ex?"  
_

_"You bet your ass I am and you better say a silent prayer to God you'll be luckier than your little friend was."  
_

_Hyde threw his hand up again and bombarded him with punch after punch seeing Jackie's scared, pained face with every blow. He didn't hear the people screaming around him in shock and fear and he didn't hear the cop cars pulling up. He just saw this guy who hurt his Jackie…and he had to kill him. The next thing he knew, he was being dragged to his feet and being handcuffed and being driven to the station. He had them call for Jackie and here they are._

* * *

Jackie listened to the whole confession and tears slid down her face. "It was Christopher…" She said slowly.

"Yeah…" Hyde said.

"Ma'am you know him?" The police man asked.

"Yeah…I uh…he raped me…him and his friend…I…"

"Oh…wait I remember you." He said. "The chief let him go…Noah that is."

"Yeah…well he had a friend too…"

"Oh…well…you were defending Ms. Burkhart then."

"Yeah…" Hyde said.

"Well…I'll have to talk about this with the chief but you'll probably be let out on bail since this guy never got arrested for his crime."

"When do you think I can get out?"

"As soon as I tell the chief and call the hospital and tell them to hold Chris."

"Ok…thanks."

"Alright…I'll let you stay in here with Ms. Burkhart until the chief comes to talk to you."

"Thanks."

The officer left them alone and Jackie just stared at Hyde with tears in her eyes. He looked at her and tried to reach for her hand but they were still cuffed.

"Jackie…"

Suddenly he felt Jackie's tiny form jumping at him, wrapping her arms around his body. "Oh Steven…I just…are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine Jacks. Really I'm fine…"

"I forgot about Chris…I mean what are the chances? When is this going to end?"

"Tonight…I promise."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No…my hands are a little sore and I hit my head on the counter when they pulled me off of him." He said referring to the cut on his head.

She pulled back and touched it gently. "You should get it cleaned up a bit. I should go to the bathroom and get some-"

"No…I'm fine it's just a little cut."

"Steven…"

"Jackie…relax…I'm fine. I was more worried about you anyway."

She smiled weakly. "I'm sorry about all the things I said back at the Park…I just…so much has happened and I---I just snapped."

"No…you were right. And I just…I want you to know, I do care."

She smiled. "I know you do Steven."

"I think…maybe we could try and work on this…"

"This as in?"

"As in us…you and me."

Her smile brightened. "Really? You want there to be an us?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes Jackie. I want there to be an us." He said with a brilliant smile.

"Oh Steven!" She wrapped her arms around him again.

"I would hug you back but…" He said look down at his chains. "I'm kinda tied up here."

She laughed through some tears and stroked his cheeks. "It's ok. I can think of something we can do that doesn't involve hands."

"Oh yeah?" Hyde asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah…" She said licking her lips and tracking his lips with her finger.

"And what would that be?" He said looking down at her luscious lips.

"Kissing." She said leaning forward to capture his lips in a searing kiss, they moaned into each other's mouths due to such long time not being able to kiss. "Steven…" She moaned into his mouth.

"God Jacks…I missed this." He said biting her lips gently.

"Steven…" She giggled against his lips. "That tickles."

"I know…I remember…you're a very ticklish person."

She smiled and rested her forehead against his. "Steven…you don't have to say it back…but I just want you to know. I love you…"  
He stared into her beautiful eyes and saw the sparkle come back into her eyes and he smiled, he had missed that sparkle…and he knew he would do anything in his power to keep it there. Forever.

"Jacks…"

"Really Steven its ok I know it's hard for you and you've said it a few times since then but you don't have to say it."

"Jackie…"

"I mean you pretty much proved to me that you loved me with you beating up Noah and now Chris…and protecting me and all."

"Jackie…"

"And its ok…I know how you feel. I just wanted you to know that I love you too."

Hyde smiled. "Well that was sweet babe but I-"

"Steven its ok…you don't have to say it."

"Jackie shut up for a minute." Jackie raised an eyebrow at him as if to yell at him for telling her what to do but he interrupted her before she could respond. "What I was trying to say is that I love you too."

She smiled at him. "Yeah?"

"Yeah…now lean forward and kiss me again…my hands are still tied."

"Sure thing Steven…"

She smiled seductively and crashed her lips against his pulling him in for another searing kiss that left them both breathless. It didn't matter that he had been arrested or what had happened in the past…they were going to move onto their futures together and in love.

* * *

**What do you think? Read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks everyone who has been reviewing! Keep an eye out for an update! But first REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW!  
**


	23. She's so High Above Me

**  
**

After Hyde was released from jail, he and Jackie made their way back to her apartment building to gather up the last of her things. As Jackie was packing up one last box, she looked over at Hyde who was staring back at her. She smiled and resumed packing but she soon felt his hands gripping her hips and kissing her neck causing her to giggle.

"I love you." He whispered.

She stopped what she was doing and held his hands at her hips. "I love you too Steven."

"You almost ready to go?"

"Yeah. Except did you order plane tickets?"

"No. I figured we could just get them at the airport."

"Oh…well actually I think were gonna need to drive."

"Why?"

"Because I can't leave my car here."

"You have a car?" He asked surprised.

"Yep. A Red Mustang."

"Damn…that's hot." He said looking her up and down.

She laughed. "Down boy."

"Where is it?"

"In the apartment complex garage across the street. I just hope that Noah didn't ruin it; I worked hard for that car. I'm going to go park it out front and then we can start bringing the boxes and stuff out and pack it up."

"Ok sounds good." He said kissing her head.

Jackie got her purse and keys and made her way out of the door to go to the garage to get her car. She prayed to God that she wouldn't get there and find her car ruined or gone like her apartment that had been ruined. Hyde watched her walk out the apartment door and went to the window to make sure she got to the garage alright. Then he went back to finishing packing up the boxes around. When Jackie came back upstairs, she had a smile on her face and kissed his cheek.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yep. So your cars good?"

"Yep. In perfect condition, now let's start packing these boxes in there."

Jackie and Hyde made their way down the stairs to the front of the apartment and Hyde's face fell when he saw Jackie's Mustang. He saw Jackie standing near it and it made him want to just run up and do naughty things to her.

"This car…is amazing. And you in…damn…"

She smiled. "Yeah…I thought you'd like it. Now it's gonna be a tight fit but I think we can fit it all in here."

"Let's hope so. Otherwise your leaving this all behind, this car is too nice to leave here."

He started shoving boxes and bags into the trunk and the small back of the Mustang leaving Jackie to laugh at him. They packed up the rest of the car and then Jackie looked around the crowded streets of the City.

"So…you ready to go home?" Hyde asked putting his arm around her.

"Yeah…I think so."

"You're sure this is what you want right?" He asked.

"Yes…the City is nice…but I miss my family…and my home. This wasn't my home. Point Place is."

He smiled at her and kissed her lips gently. "Alright. Well let's get going." Hyde walked to the driver's side and Jackie stared at him in disbelief. "What?" He asked.

"I don't think so. Passenger seat buddy."

"Aww come on Jacks…just let me drive it for a little while."

"No."

"Please."

"No! Now get to the other side so we can get going."

Hyde frowned and slumped forward and stomped off to the passenger seat mumbling under his breathe like a little child. Jackie laughs at him and shakes her head before slipping back into the driver's side. Hyde crossed his arms and pouted in his seat.

"Steven…if you're a nice boy…I'll let you drive later ok?"

"Promise?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes. It's a long trip and I'll get tired…and then you can take over ok?"

"Yeah! I mean…that's cool."

She laughed and started the car smiling as the engine purred. Hyde stared at her and his heart started to race faster.

"Fucking hot…" Was all he said.

"Alright! Let's hit the road!"

Jackie pulled out of the apartment complex and onto the main road watching the buildings and people pass her by as she went. She took one final look at the Empire State Building, and Central Park, Rockefeller Center and all the other famous sights of the city. Hyde watched as a small tear escaped her eyes and he wiped it away with his thumb and she smiled at him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah…its just weird…I feel like I grew up so much there."

He smiled. "You did Jacks…you did great here. But like you said…your home is Point Place, we all miss you there…it'll be ok."

"I know…and I'm very happy about going home."

"I know. Now…let's turn on some tunes to get this road trip really started."

He flipped the radio on and it was Zeppelin and he smiled. "No Steven we are not listening to this crap!"

"Jackie this is not crap! It's Zeppelin! Now apologize."

"You wish." Jackie flipped the radio to another station and it was ABBA. "Now this is good music! Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again? My my, just how much I've missed you!" Jackie sang.

"No Jackie we are not listening to ABBA!"

"Oh but Steven it's like a love song for us! Sing with me! Yes I've been brokenhearted! Blue since the day we parted! Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma Mia, now I really know. My, my I could never let you go!" Jackie sang as she drove.

Hyde sat in his seat and stared at her like she had three hears. But as he watched her and saw how happy it made her, so he let her sing. When the song finally ended she looked over at Hyde who had a goofy smile on his face.

"See it wasn't that bad was it?"

"Your voice or the song?"

She slapped him. "I do not have a bad voice Steven Hyde!"

"Of course you don't baby…but now that you've listened to the song you wanted, can we listen to something I would like?"

"Fine." She pouted.

Hyde flipped on the radio and Led Zeppelin's "Bring it on Home" rang through the speakers and Hyde smiled in satisfaction.

"Yeah…now this is what I'm talking about."

**_Baby, baby... I'm gonna bring it on home to you. _**

**_I've got my ticket, I've got that load. Got up, gone higher, all aboard. _**

**_Take my seat, right way back. ooh yeah. Watch this train roll down the track. _**

**_I'm gonna bring it on home; Bring it on home to you. _**

_**Watch out, watch out...** _

Jackie smiled at Hyde as she saw him sing along and bounce around to the beat of the song. She looked out and saw they were finally out of New York City and on the open road. She smiled and let the words of the song and the feelings in her wash through her body. When the song ended Hyde looked over at Jackie.

"You tired yet?"

"Steven we've only been driving for an hour."

"I know but I really want to drive." He pouted.

"Oh fine." She said pulling off to the side of the highway. "This is so dangerous so hurry up." Jackie said hopping out of the car.

"Yes!"

Hyde and Jackie quickly swapped seats and Hyde revved the engine up and smiled and nodded his head happily. "Aww yeah…that's what I'm talking about."

"You are a freak you know that?" She asked.

"Jackie this is a fucking Mustang…do you know how great that is?"

"What about the Camino?"

"Well the Camino is my baby…"

"Well don't you feel like your cheating on her with the Stang?"

"No…I'm just having some fun."

"Whatever Steven…I've been driving it for a year and I don' get this excited over it. You practically look like your about to have sex."

"Well Mustangs could be better than sex."

"What?" She asked angrily.

"Nah…your right…that's no true. So it's the second best thing in the world, behind sex."

"Behind sex with whom?"

"Only with you my dear."

He said leaning forward and kissing her lips sweetly. She smiled as he pulled back out onto the highway and started on the way back home. Hyde watched Jackie nervously fidget with her hands in her lap.

"So…Steven…?"

"Yeah babe?" He asked kissing her hand that he was holding.

"Um…while were on the subject of sex." She whispered getting a little bit more comfortable. He looked over at her trying to figure out where she was going with this. "We uh…we got back together and stuff…and that is great. I'm really happy about that, but…I mean…after everything with Noah…and Chris…I don' know if I'm goin to be up for sex anytime soon." She said not looking him in the eyes afraid to see his reaction.

Hyde looked over at her and kissed her hand again. "Jacks?" She didn't respond or turn to him. "Jacks look at me." She finally lifted her head and looked him in the eye; he looked at her and the road and kissed her hand again. "Jacks…its ok."

"Yeah but Steven-"

"No…no buts Jacks…I understand completely. I really do…and even what happened with Noah and Chris hadn't of happened and we got back together after this long apart…I wouldn't push you into sex then either…we need to take this slow and work on something's before we'll be ready for that step again." He said sincerely.

She knew he meant every word. "Thank you Steven."

"Of course babe. And Jacks?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to know that I would never ever hurt you the way he did ok?"

"I know that Steven…you're a good guy."

"Am not." He said acting all Zen.

"Oh Steven…stop pretending your not as nice as you are."

"Jacks…I'm a rebel, I'm a bad boy alright? Don't ruin my rep."

"Yes Steven you are a rebel, and a bad boy…and that's very sexy…" She said rubbing his leg. "But you're also a good guy…a sweet, romantic guy that I love so much." She whispered kissing his neck.

"Jackie…Jackie baby don't' do that…"

"Why not?"

"Because I'll crash if you continue doing that."

She laughed and held his hand as he continued to drive. "Alright baby…I'll save it for when we get home."

"Sounds good babe."

She slid closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her neck and kissed the top of her head as they drove off towards home. **Together.**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! It helps a lot! I hope you like it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm not gonna make the road trip to long, maye one more chapter, then they will be back in Point Place with everyone. So keep an eye out for an Update:D But first REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	24. Smile

**  
**

Hyde was driving the Mustang on the third day of the trip down the long highway in Illinois. Jackie was asleep in the passenger seat; her head resting on the back of the seat, her face was faced in his direction. The wind from the open window had blown some of her hair in front of her face. Hyde reached over gently and pushed it aside and smiled to himself at his luck of being with such a beautiful girl. Hyde looked out the window and saw the beautiful sunset falling beyond the horizon. He pulled the car off to the side of the highway to watch the sun go down. Jackie stirred when she felt the car stop and looked over to see Hyde about to shut the door of the Mustang. She watched him walk out a little ways in a nearby field. She smiled at him and got out of the car quietly, following him; he felt a hand touch his back. And then felt her snuggle into his back leaning her head on his strong shoulders and he smiled to himself taking her hands in his on his stomach.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No. I just wanted to see what you were doing. What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"I just thought it looked really beautiful, and peaceful ya know? I wanted to get a closer look; I would have gotten in an accident if I had watched it while driving." He said rubbing the top of her hands.

"Yeah it really is beautiful out here. And so quiet…"

"Nothing like back home." He said laughing to himself.

"Yes…but you would miss the noise of everyone if you were away to long." She said sadly.

"Did you miss it?" He said turning to look at her and pull her against his chest."

"More than you will ever know…" She said resting her head against where his heart was.

"Well you're going back to it."

"Yes I am." She said happily leaning up to kiss him. "Can we take a break tonight? I'm so tired since we drove all night."

"Yeah sure. There's probably a hotel a few miles down, we can stay there."

"Good. I need to lie in a real bed!" She said happily before skipping off to the car again.

He smiled and shook his head watching her walk away. "God I love that girl."

He got back in the car and they held hands as they drove into the small little town before finding a hotel to stay at. They grabbed a bag and booked a room on the top floor. When they got to their room, Jackie collapsed onto the bed sighing in contentment. He smiled at her and put his stuff down before lying next to her.

"I love you Steven Hyde." She said with her eyes shut.

"Mmmm…" He pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back sensually. "I love you to Jackie Burkhart."

"How about we take a quick nap, then get some food after and then take advantage of that big pool outside."

"Sounds good to me." He said as they slopped under the covers and fell into a peaceful slumber for an hour or two.

Hyde woke up to Jackie rustling around in her bags looking for something; he rolled over and smiled when he saw her standing before him in a red bikini.

"Damn…" He said staring at her butt.

She jumped slightly and looked over at him. "You're awake." She said with a smile.

"And you're freakin hot."

"This is true." She sad leaning forward to kiss him. "You want to go to the pool?"

"Yeah. I thought we were getting dinner first though."

"Yeah but then I remembered it's not good to swim after you eat." She said with her hands on her hips. "You may get a cramp."

Hyde just laughed at her. "Yes mother." He said getting up to change into his swim suit. When they went downstairs hand in hand,

Hyde smiled knowing Jackie was starting to go back to normal. She dipped her foot in the water and jumped back when she felt how cold it was shrieking causing Hyde to laugh.

"You are such a baby!" Hyde said laughing at her.

"Shut up Steven! It's cold!" She said crossly.

"Oh whatever. You wanted to go swimming, so I'm going swimming!" Hyde said diving in splashing Jackie on the way.

When he popped up he saw Jackie wiping the water out of her face and he laughed before dunking again. When he came up he saw Jackie sitting on the edge of the pool, her legs dangling in the water. He swam over to her and put a hand on each leg.

"It's not that bad." He said kissing her collarbone.

"I'm warm blooded." She said.

"What?" He said looking at her laughing. "What the hell does that have to do with anything? Mammals are warm blooded…were all mammals." He said staring at her.

"Oh…right." She said laughing at herself.

"You're insane." He said leaning up to kiss her again.

"Yes but you wouldn't want me any other way." She said with a pompous smile.

"Guess not…" He said smiling up at her.

"So…" She started.

He knew there was more behind that so and was intrigued to see where it was going. "So…what?" He asked kissing her wet knee causing a giggle from her.

"So…what happens when we get back?"

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"Well…you said you don't live with the Foreman's anymore."

"Yeah so?"

"Do you think Bob would let me stay with him again? I don't have much money…I don't think that I can afford a house or an apartment." She said shyly.

"Yeah that's why you'll move in with me at my new house." He said seriously.

"What? Really? No Steven I couldn't do that…"

"Why the hell not?" He asked curiously.

"Well I mean…I…I don't know." She said looking anywhere but at him.

"It would be nice to have someone in the house with me. It gets pretty lonely all by myself there, besides living together has its perks." He said kissing her knee again.

She laughed. "Steven…I'm trying to be serious here."

"I wasn't implying that we had to do that…" He said seriously.

"I know that…but I mean…do you think were ready for that?"

"What living together?"

"Yes."

"Well we won't know until we try…"

"But what if it goes wrong? What if we end up hating each other and breaking up again…I don't want that to happen Steven."

"Jacks were gonna fight…its inevitable. We would fight whether or not you lived with me." He said sincerely.

"But…we won't break up like before?"

"Were older now Jacks, we were just immature and didn't know how to be in a real relationship…every couple fights. We just need to learn how to talk things out ya know?"

"Were not so good at talking." She said laughing and playing with his wet hair.

"Well we will have to work on that…"

She laughed. "Yeah I guess so…" She said looking down.

Hyde lifted her chin and leaned up to kiss her sweetly on the lips. "Jackie…" He said looking her straight in the eye. "Everything is going to work out…I promise."

"Pinky promise?" She said holding out her pinky and pouting.

He laughed. "Pinky promise." He said linking pinkies with her.

"I'm going to hold you to that." She said leaning forward to kiss him.

He wrapped his arms around her naked back rubbing it gently as her hands tangled themselves in his wet curls. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his tongue trace the outline of her lips begging for entrance. She complied and parted her lips holding his broad face in her hands rubbing his wet, scruffy cheeks gently. His fingers rubbed her lower back and moved his left to her stomach to distract her. He kept kissing her to make her think they were going to stay like that so he could make his move. Before Jackie knew what was happening she felt her body feel a sudden burst of coldness and being engulfed by water. When she popped back up Hyde was laughing hysterically staring at the fuming girl before him.

"STEVEN HYDE! How dare you do that!"

"Do what?" He said innocently.

"Oh that's it! You're going to get it!" She said lunging at him.

He caught her by the waist and laughed as they hit the water wrestling for control. He grabbed hold of her wrists so she couldn't hit him anymore. He laughed as she struggled against him.

"Steven!" She whined. "Let me go!"

"Not until you apologize for hitting me." He said jokingly.

"Steven…" She whined slightly laughing.

"Nope. Apologize now." He said sternly.

"Fine. I'm sorry." She said rolling her eyes.

"That's my girl." He said kissing her head and letting go of her wrists.

"You're a mean mean man Steven Hyde."

"And you wouldn't want me any other way."

She smiled and him before crashin her lips back onto his for another searing kiss that melted both of their hearts.

* * *

**So I know it was short...but I haven't had a lot of time to write. But read and review and let me know what you think! I'm going to Costa Rica in a few days for 10 days so I won't have much time to write. So keep an eye out for an update and a new story I have started...I'm not sure when I'm going to post it. Possibly tonight. It won't be in the M section, just the main page so keep an eye out for it. :D so REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW! **


	25. Home Sweet Home

**I'm back! New Chapter is up! Hope you like it! Don't forget to Review after you read! And look at the update on Love Today too!**

* * *

**  
**

On the last day of the trip, both Hyde and Jackie were irritable and tired just wanting to be out of the car. They weren't fighting but the heat was getting to them since June was nearing and they wanted to be home. For the last hour or so, they barley talked while Hyde drove. But once Jackie saw the "Welcome to Point Place" sign with the "Don't date Kelso" message underneath it her face lit up.

"Oh my God!" Jackie said sitting up.

Hyde smiled. "There's my girl." He said patting her knee.

"Oh my God! Were in Point Place again!" She clapped her hands together.

"Yes we are." She smiled at him. "Where do you want to go first?"

"Um…lets go to the water tower!" She said excitedly.

"Alrighty lets go." He stepped on the gas pedal and made his way to the Water Tower.

When they got there, Jackie hoped out of the car and ran over to the ladder and climbed up. Hyde followed her with a smile on his face, happy she was so excited. He followed her up there and saw her leaning against the railing with her eyes shut breathing in the Point Place air.

"God its sooooo good to be home."

She smiled over at him and reached her hand out to him and he smiled taking her hand in his as she pulled him closer to her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest as he rubbed her back.

"It's still exactly the same…" She said.

"Yeah except for one thing…" He whispered.

"Really? And what's that?"

"Well…I did a little painting of my own after you left."

She stared at him curiously as she pulled away from his embrace. "What do you mean you did a little painting?"

He smiled and pointed to the water tower, Jackie stepped to her right and looked up and saw "Hyde + Jackie" instead of "Michael + Jackie". She put her hand to her mouth covering the slight smile.

"Oh Steven…when did you do this?"

"About two hours after you left for New York…I got really drunk and drove over here. Sat up here for hours singing Tiny Dancer." He said laughing to himself.

"You did not." She said giggling slightly.

"Oh I did…then I got up and took the paint I had brought and scribbled out Kelso's name and wrote mine instead."

"Oh Steven…" She said placing a hand over her heart.

"Yep…then there was some more singing…or well more like screaming, and then the cops showed up and I fell off the water tower."

"Steven! You didn't!" She said stepping towards him.

He laughed. "I did…but it was fine."

"Did you get hurt?" She said looking him up and down trying to look for signs of scars or anything on him.

"Yeah…just a cut on my leg…there's a scar there." He said pointing to his left leg.

"Well I'll have to look at it later." She said smiling sweetly at him leaning up to kiss him sweetly. "Steven thank you for doing that."

"Yeah well…I should have done it a long time ago." He said sincerely brushing some hair out of her face.

"Yeah…but its going to stay like that forever." She said happily.

"Yes it will…I should write that on there." He said with a sly smile.

"What? Forever?" She asked confused.

"Yeah Forever…" He said walking past her.

"Steven where are you going?" She asked as he watched him pick up a can of paint from beside the other side of the water tower.

"We keep this here just incase." He said smirking at her.

She smiled. "Of course you do."

"Alright…let me get to work here."

He reached up and started writing the words "Forever" underneath their names and he smiled at his work. He stepped back slowly and hit the railing as it broke and fell. Jackie reached out to him but ended up falling down with him. They both landed with a thud on the ground on their backs. Hyde took a few deep breathes trying to recover from what had just happened before he realized that Jackie had fallen too. He jumped up and looked over at her and saw that she was laughing hysterically.

"Jackie are you ok?" He asked concerned.

She couldn't stop laughing. "Oh my God!"

"Jackie…this isn't funny…I mean are you hurt?"

"No…but I do have a stick practically molesting me." She said laughing and reaching under her ass to pull the twig out.

He smiled down at her. "Not the stick I was hoping to put there…"

She slapped him playfully. "Perv."

"I'm sorry…it was just too perfect." He said leaning down to kiss her. "Are you sure you're ok?" He said stroking her face.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you ok?" She said rubbing his arms.

"Yep…I'm used to it by now." He said laughing at himself.

She laughed and kissed him sweetly. "That was my first time falling of the Water Tower."

"Well now you are truly a member of the Point Place community." He said chuckling.

"I suppose I am…"

"What do you want to do now?" He said kissing her cheek.

"I want to go home." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled against her neck and pulled back and smiled down at her. "To the Foreman's it is." He kissed her once and then stood up and stuck out his hand for her to take.

She took his hand and jumped off brushing off her jeans and shirt and took his hand as they walked to the car. She looked back at the water tower and smiled when she saw the "Hyde + Jackie Forever" sign. She kissed him when he opened the door for her and got back in as he drove off to the Foreman's. When the pulled into the driveway, a million memories went through her mind. She saw them as little kids running through the driveway, playing basketball, couples breaking up, getting back together, making out, Red yelling at the, Bob annoying them, Kitty making them laugh, and being together and having fun. Hyde saw the smile on her face and kissed her cheek gently. She snapped out of her daze and looked over at him.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Oh honey I was born ready."

She got out of the car and took his hand as they walked into the slider door of the kitchen. No one was in there but they soon heard laughing coming from the living room, Jackie's face lit up and her heart began to pound harder.

"Steven lets go! I want to see them!" She said jumping up and down.

"Alright, alright." He said laughing and kissing her head. "Let me go in first, and then we'll surprise them with you ok?"

"No! I have a better idea!" She said happily.

"Ok and what would that be?"

"Talk to them, say hello, and I'll go out and stand by my car. And then tell them you have a surprise gift for them outside. Then they'll all come out all excited and see me and they'll jump up and down and hug me and it will be so perfect!" She said jumping up and down in front of him.

"Well wouldn't they be disappointed when they see it's only you?" He said sarcastically.

"Jackass. Just do it!" She said slapping him.

"Ow…damn. Alright, you got it babe." He kissed her one last time before turning to go to the door to get them.

"Steven!" She whispered.

"Yeah babe?" He asked turning to her.

"Don't wait to long to come out ok? I'm going to burst!" She said smiling at him.

"Alright. I'll make it as quick as I can alright? Now get out there!"

She nodded and went out to the car and leaned up against the car and anxiously waited to see her friends again. She just hoped that Hyde wouldn't make her wait to long, she told herself that if it was more than five minutes, she would just run in and surprise them all. When Kitty saw Hyde she jumped up and grabbed him and hugged him tightly to her.

"Oh Steven your home! You never called us!" She said angrily slapping him.

"Ow damn Mrs. Foreman…that hurt, I'm sorry, some things came up." He said.

"What did you meet a girl?" Red said after everyone had hugged him.

"You could say that…" He said with a sly smirk.

"Did you bring us back anything?" Fez asked.

"Yes I did…Its outside."

"Outside? It must be huge!" Donna said.

"Well…good things come in small packages." He said laughing to himself.

"Can we go see it?" Eric asked.

"Yeah go for it." He said pointing to the door.

"Alright! I love presents!" Kelso said.

Hyde smiled as they ran out the swinging door and out the slider door into the driveway. He smiled as he heard them all scream when they saw Jackie. He smiled when he saw Donna swinging Jackie around.

"Best friend!" Donna yelled.

"It's good to see you too lumberjack!" She yelled hugging her back.

Donna put her down and Fez and Kelso attacked her enveloping her in Jackie sandwich. He watched Jackie's face turn into a full grin as her friends showed their excitement in seeing her. Red smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"We missed you kiddo." He said kissing her head.

"I missed you guys too Mr. Foreman."

"Fix any cars lately?"

"Nah…its all cabs in the city." She said laughing at him.

"Well the Vista Cruiser isn't running so hot…wanna take a look at it later with me?"

"I would love to." She said smiling at him. Jackie looked over at Kitty who was jumping up and down excitedly and crying. "Hey Mrs. Foreman."

"Oh you've grown up so much!" She said pulling her in for a bone breaking hug.

Jackie just laughed. "Oh Mrs. Foreman…I've missed you." She said laughing at the enthusiasm of the women she considered to be her mother. She saw Eric out of the corner of her eye and he waved shyly to her. She pulled away from Kitty and walked towards Eric smiling slightly at him.

"Hey stranger."

He smiled at her. "Hey Jackie…how's it going?"

"Oh would you just give me a hug already?" She said pulling him towards her.

He smiled at her and pulled her in for a tight hug. "How are you doing?" He said kissing the side of her head.

"I'm good…thanks for asking. How are you?"

"Can't complain."

"Oh enough of the small talk, what are you doing here!" Fez asked.

"Well…" Jackie said stepping towards Hyde. "I ran into Steven in Ireland…and I realized I missed you guys so much."

"What were you doing in Ireland?" Kelso asked.

"Oh that's a long story…" She said looking to Eric.

"Well lets get you inside, your entirely to skinny, you need some food!" Kitty yelled clapping her hands together and pulling her into the kitchen. Red followed them into the kitchen smiling after them. The rest of the gang stayed behind to talk to Hyde.

"So…is Jackie ok?" Eric asked.

"No…but she's getting there." Hyde said.

"What happened? Why was she in Ireland?" Donna asked concerned.

"I think that's something Jackie needs to tell you for herself." Hyde said turning around to follow them to the kitchen.

Eric just shrugged not wanting to say what he assumed it would be, they walked back to the kitchen and Eric grabbed Hyde's arm.

"Hey man…are you mad at me? For not telling you…"

"No…I get it. It's fine…Jackie's going to be ok."

"I really did want to tell you…" He said.

"I know…But I understand why you didn't let's just move on from here ok?" He asked.

"Alright…you must be happy she's home. "

"Beyond happy." He said smiling and turned to the kitchen to be by Jackie's side when she told her friends her long and complicated story. They were all home where they belonged…

* * *

**What do you think!? Review Review Review! Then check out Love Today if you haven't already! **


	26. Dancing in the Moonlight

**  
**

Hyde was driving back to his house with Jackie in the passenger seat. He watched her wipe a few tears from her eyes…it had been an emotional night for her. After Kitty babbled on about how Jackie was to skinny and practically forced cupcakes, cookies and brownies down her throat. After the gang had talked about themselves for awhile…they turned to Jackie to see what she had been up to. She had told them about her wonderful job in the city and her apartment…and then she started in about Noah. They sat patiently and listened horrified by her long story about what he had done…how many times…and when she met up with Hyde. He had held her hand when she stuttered and cried and they sat together and pulled through it like they always did. After about two hours, Hyde told everyone that Jackie and he had to go home since they were so exhausted from traveling and what not. The agreed and hugged both of them and watched them get into the car…so now here they were…sitting in silence…Jackie crying and Hyde driving. He reached across the seat and took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

"You ok over there?" He said smiling sweetly at her.

She looked over at him and smiled at him. "Yeah…I'm fine. It's just been a really long day…"

"A long emotional day." He patted the space next to him. "Come here…your to far away for my liking."

She smiled and giggled to herself before sliding across the seat to sit next to him. "Happy?"

"Nope." She looked up at him confused and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she kissed his cheek. "Now I'm happy."

She giggled. "So…are we almost at this house of yours?"

"Yep." He said as he pulled into the driveway of his rather large house.

"Wow…Steven it's huge!" She said getting out of the car to take a better look at the big white house in front of her.

She looked to her right and spotted the Camino and her smile brightened at the thought of all the memories that they had shared in that car. Hyde smiled when he watched her walk to his car and smooth her hands over the hood of it smiling down at it. He got some of their bags and walked to the front door to let her have her moment with the Camino. When he came back out after dropping the bags off inside and kissed the top of her head as he walked by, she smiled as he walked by.

"I see the Camino is the same." She sad.

"Of course…she's my baby." He said smirking to himself.

She rolled her eyes and laughed to herself. "Of course…she's your baby."

He picked up some more bags and walked back over and leaned into kiss her lips gently before smiling at her. "But…there's one thing that's more important to me than the Camino…" He said smirking at her.

"Oh yeah…and what would that be?" She asked playing along.

"You." He kissed her again. "Now…don't you want to see the rest of your new home?"

She smiled at him and then looked up at the house tears welling up in her eyes. "My new home…" She whispered.

"Yeah…actually…our new home."

She looked over at him. "We are actually going to do this then? Living together?"

"Well considering it is my house…and I'm not moving out so you can live here…and I'm not going to let you live anywhere else…with anyone else…then yeah we are going to live together."

She giggled. "Ok then…let's do this."

He smiled and started walking back to the house with the bags in his hands with Jackie walking behind him. Her heard the soft click of her heels on the stone walkway and smiled to himself knowing that he would hear that everyday now. He wasn't going to be alone anymore…she would be with him here…forever. He dropped their bags in the foyer and watched as Jackie looked around the large hallway.

"Steven…I mean when you said you bought a house…I didn't think you meant-"

"This kind of house?"

"Well yeah…I mean it reminds of my house growing up." She said looking back at him.

"Yeah…I never pictured myself in this kind of house either…but I saw it and I don't know…I guess it was a kind of spur of the moment thing. I don't even remember signing the check…I just remember the guy handing me the keys and then getting really drunk after I realized what I had just done."

She laughed. "So…you didn't want the house?"

"No…I did…I just didn't want to be buying it by myself." He said staring her in the eye knowing she understood he meant that he had wanted her there with him.

"Oh…right…well…you want to show me around?"

He took a deep breathe to rid himself of the awkward moment they had just shared. "Yeah alright…so through the duration of the tour I ask you to keep your hands and legs within reaching distance of me incase…ya know…I get a little anxious." She laughed as he took her hand. "Now…this is the foyer."

"Nice…"

"Yeah…and on your left we have this room I don't really use a lot and its kind of empty…Mrs. Foreman said I should like make it a study or something…but lets face it…I don't do that."

"We could make it music room…put your records in here…a jukebox…couches and what not. And of course the perfect place for a little circle time." She said shrugging.

"I like the way you think beautiful." He kissed the top of her head. "Ok so on your left we have the soon to be music room. On your right…that's where I keep a lot of my work stuff."

"So...it's your office." She said.

He shrugged. "Yeah sure whatever…don't tell anyone I have an office…it will ruin my rep." He said sternly.

She laughed. "Oh of course not…I wouldn't dare tell anyone. Now…what's down here?"

"Oh right ok…so this is one of the bathrooms…don't use it to much mostly the one upstairs which you will see towards the end of the tour. Now here we have the kitchen…fridge is stocked full of beer…not much else. I mostly eat at the Foreman's cuz I'm to lazy to cook."

"Well we both know I can't cook…so we'll continue going over there."

He laughed at her. "Sounds good to me. Ok now over here…we have the TV room. Everyone kinda hangs out here but now since I have an appropriate place for circle time…I'm sure we'll be hanging out in the music room." He said winking at her.

"Oh what did you do without my beautiful mind for so long?" She said teasing him.

"Didn't have circle time with the gang here." He shrugged.

"You didn't have circle time here!" She said gasping.

"Well not with anyone else…I had plenty of single circle time of my own…" He said smiling to himself.

"Well after this wonderful tour of yours we'll have to add one more person to your circle. I haven't smoked in forever!" She said excitedly.

"Alrighty then, sounds like a plan. Now…on to the second floor!" He said pointing upstairs pulling a laughing Jackie behind him.

"Ok so this is one of the guestrooms and across the hall is the other…some of the gang crashes here when we hang out or whatever. Um…this is kind of another TV room or whatever…not much in here. This is another bathroom…and this is the master bedroom." He said pointing to the closed door.

"So…are you going to let me in?" She asked.

"Go ahead and see for yourself." He said stepping aside.

She stared at him curiously but then slowly opened the door to the bedroom and flipped on the light. She wasn't prepared for what was in front of her…she was thinking she would find a normal bachelors bedroom. Something like his dingy room in the Foreman's basement but it wasn't anything like it. It was a room that she would love to spend the rest of her life in with him…the walls were a dark shade of a blueish/purple, a ceiling fan there was a big four poster bed, a matching comforter and pillows, hard wood floors, antique wooden dressers and a lavender scented candle on top of one with a picture of her. She giggled to herself and spun back around to look at him, confusion glistening in her eyes.

"I never let the gang in here…the doors always closed." He said shyly.

"Steven what-?"

"I just… I missed you so much while you were gone…and for the first few weeks or so…it was just a tiny bed, the walls were white, one dresser…and I don' know…I snapped or something it was weird." He shrugged. "I thought about you…and what you would do to this room if you were here…with me. If we had bought it together…what would you…" He stopped and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I probably sound really stupid."

She laughed and took his hand in hers pulling him farther into the room. "No…no you don't sound stupid at all…tell me…tell me how you did all of this. Why you did it….I want to know…I want you to tell me." She pleaded.

He stared at her mismatched eyes and his embarrassment went away as he took a deep breathe as he continued his story. "I guess…I guess I did it because I was hoping that one day when I was lying here miserably alone…you would walk through that door and it would be like you never left. You would come in and say…"Hey honey how was your day?" And you would change into something more comfortable after your long day at the station…and then you would come to be bed and lie with me…and we would talk about our day like an old married couple…and then…" He stopped himself afraid to continue not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

She knew where he was going to go with this and she wanted to hear it…she wanted to hear all of it. "Go on…" She whispered.

"And then…I'd draw you a bath…and we'd bathe together…with candles and everything just girly enough for you…and sexy enough for me." He said rolling his eyes causing her to giggle through a few tears. "And then I'd cook dinner for us on account of you can't cook to save your life." This last statement eared a playful slap from her causing him to chuckle. "And then…we would cuddle up on the couch and watch Carson…then go upstairs…and make love all night long…and then we would do it all again in the morning. Just you and me…"

The tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes finally did and she tried to laugh it off and wipe them away. "God…I'm sorry…I'm such a mess these days."

"Don't worry about it." He said wiping the remainder of her tears away.

"Steven that was beautiful…" She whispered kissing him.

"Yeah well…after I thought about all that I spent a week in here…didn't call anyone, go to work…I painted walls, and put together the bed and put in the hardwood floors. Went and got a lavender scented candle that made me feel like Lauren freakin Ingalls." She laughed as well as him. "And then I got another dresser just in case…" He shrugged.

"God…I don't even know what to say now." She said softly.

"You don't have to say anything…I guess now that little fantasy of mine can come true…or well…I mean not all of it…we don't have to-"

She silenced his nervousness by a delicate kiss on the lips. "It's ok Steven…I know what you meant. And when I'm ready…I'll let you be the first to know."

He giggled. "Well I'm glad I'd be the first person on your list to have sex with." He said sarcastically.

"Well…actually your number three."

"Number three?" He asked knowing she was playing with him but not being able to help the jealous feeling within him.

"Well number one would be Peter Frampton…and number two would be Donny Osmond. But…until I meet either one of them I guess you'll do." She said rolling her eyes playfully loving the effect she was having on him.

"Oh you're a piece of work do you know that?" He said attacking her stomach with his wandering fingers knowing very well how ticklish she was as the eruption of laughter came from her small mouth. He picked her up as he continued to tickle her and place her on the big bed as she squirmed and laughed beneath him. "Who's number one now?!" He yelled laughing down at her.

"You!" She said laughing as she spoke.

"And then who!?" He said playing with her.

"No one else!" She laughed. "Just you!"

He smiled down at her as his fingers stopped and he kissed her lips delicately. He laughed and leaned on his elbow smiling down at her. "Good."

She laughed and took his hand in hers and traced the lines on his hand. "Steven…this is really a great house. I love it."

"I'm glad…" He said kissing her head again.

"I'm proud of you…" She whispered and looked up at him shyly. "You've just…you've grown up so much and I…I'm just…I'm proud of you Steven…really proud."

He smiled at her. "Thank you Jackie…"

"You are very welcome baby." She said kissing his hand and getting more comfortable one the bed. He smiled as her eyes shut slightly as sleep consumed her, she looked like an angel lying in his bed…scratch that…their bed. This felt good…this felt right. He looked over at the old juke box and looked at the balcony doors…a part of the house he had not shown her yet…

"Sleepy?" He asked stroking her cheek.

"A little bit…" She yawned as she felt him get up from the bed. She opened her eyes curiously and watched him walk to the juke box in his room. "Steven what are you doing?" She asked.

"You'll see." He smiled as the soft cords of "Dancing in the Moonlight" and Van Morrison's voice began to ring through the bedroom. He watched her smile brighten, he knew how much she loved this song and he made his way towards her.

**_We get it almost everynight _**

**_when that moon gets big and bright _**

**_its a supernatural delight _**

_**everybody was dancing in the moonlight** _

"There's one more part of the house I forgot to show you…" He said.

"Oh and what would that be?" She said sitting up leaning her feet over the edge of the bed.

"The balcony. Perfect for slow dancing…" He said holding his hand out to her.

"The balcony? Slow dancing? Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?" She asked laughing at him.

"He's there…he just grew up a bit…" He said shrugging at her. "Now…do you want to dance or not? It has a great view of the backyard which you haven't seen yet either…and you like this song…so what do you want to do Miss?"

She smiled at him and took his hand as he pulled her off the bed and led her to the balcony where he placed his hand on her side and hers went around his neck. She smiled up at him as Van sang to them for the rest of the night…

**_we like to have fun and we never fight _**

**_you cant dance and stay uptight _**

**_its a supernatural delight _**

**_everybody was dancin in the moonlight _**

**_Dancin in the moonlight _**

**_everybody's feelin warm and bright _**

**_its such a fine and natural sight _**

**_everybody's dancin in the moonlight…_**

****

* * *

**So what do you think? Good bad? Let me know by REVIEWING! I haven't been getting a lot which makes me think everyone hates the story...btu those of you who have been reviewing THANK YOU! It means a lot...and those of you who haven't...PLEASE DO! Thanks. :D **


	27. Walk On

**  
**

The next morning, Jackie rolled over in bed a smile upon her face and stretched her arms out yawning. She rolled over again and went to reach for Hyde but didn't find him in his spot next to her. She looked around curiously and saw steam coming from the bathroom and realized he was in the shower. There was an urge in her body telling her to go and join him in the shower and be with him…but the pain and fear caused by Noah and Chris won over that desire and she slumped back on the bed. She threw the pillow over her head and screamed into the pillow in frustration. And while the pillow muffled the scream some what, Hyde heard it as he came in the room with the towel wrapped around him. He stared at her curiously as she continued to scream and now kick around in the bed. He walked to the side of the bed and reached a hand out to her and she jumped off the bed when she felt his hand. He jumped back causing his towel to fall and Jackie's eyes to fall down to his…well…hm…"lower regions". He watched eyes travel down and smirked when he saw her eyes pop a bit. He reached down and pulled the towel back over him as she sat up and tried to compose herself. She cleared her throat and smoothed her hair down afraid to look at Hyde. He stood their for a moment giving her a minute to relax and pull herself together.

"So…uh…sorry…Didn't mean to scare you." He said softly.

"No…no it's ok. I'm sorry…I…your towel…it…I'm sorry I made you drop it." She stuttered cursing herself for saying that.

He laughed slightly at her stuttering and nervous persona. "Oh…its fine. I mean…nothing you haven't seen before." He said.

"Right…right of course." She said looking over at him for the first time since the started talking.

"Ok…well…uh…what was the screaming about? With the pillow and all I mean." He asked curiously.

"Oh…that…I…well…nothing." She lied rolling her eyes since she couldn't think of a better excuse. She didn't exactly think that saying: 'I was angry cuz I really wanted to jump your bones in the shower but since I was raped by Noah I'm too afraid to do that.' would go over so well.

"Nothing? Jackie you were rolling around and kicking and screaming into the pillow…I've only seen you do that one other time. And that was when found out that Elton John was gay…even though I had been telling you that for years." He pointed out.

"Oh shut up! Elton John is one of the greatest performers of all time Steven! You can't deny that every time you hear 'Tiny Dancer' your heart doesn't melt!" She yelled at him.

"I wouldn't say my heart melts…but it does make me happy since that song was playing the first time you and I…what do you like to call it…"Proved our love"." He said with quotations and all.

She laughed at him. "You are right. It was." She said looking down.

"Jackie…come on…what is it?" He said about to sit down on the bed with her.

She saw him about to sit next to him all wet from the shower, and only wrapped in the towel and she jumped slightly. He looked at her funny and she looked up at smiled sweetly at him.

"Steven…could-could yo-you get dressed or something?" She asked nervously.

He looked down at himself and laughed slightly. "Oh…yeah sure. Hold on."

He got off the bed and went to his dresser to grab some boxers and a shirt and slipped them on as he watched her close her eyes so she wouldn't see him naked. He smiled slightly at her…she seemed like a little girl afraid to see a grown man naked. Like she had never seen that before…but he went over and sat with her again. She smiled at him feeling more comfortable now that he was fully clothed.

"So…what's going on Jacks? Why were you screaming before?" He said touching her knee gently to comfort her.

"Steven it's just…well…God…" She said putting her head in her hands and sighing. "This is so embarrassing!" She yelled.

"Jackie…just talk to me please…I don't care what it is. Just tell me." He said trying to pull her hands away from her face to look her in the eye.

"It's just…when I woke up and you weren't there…" She started.

"What did you think I left you?" He interrupted shocked and hurt by the thought.

"Oh no! No Steven I know you didn't leave me!" She said taking his hand in hers. "God no sweetie…its just-"

"Cuz I never will you know…I won't leave you." He said making sure she knew that.

"Steven I know that…I do…that's not what this is about at all."

"Well then…what is it?" He asked.

"Well…like I said…I woke up and you weren't in bed…and then…I looked to the bathroom and I saw the steam coming from the shower and everything…and I was thinking about…ya know…"

"Sex?" He asked. She nodded her head slowly. "Sex…ok what about it?"

"Well…Steven…you are hot!" She yelled.

He smirked to himself happy with the compliment she had given him. "Well obviously Jackie…everyone knows that."

"God shut up Steven…don't be such a cocky asshole."

"Two dirty words in one sentence!" He said laughing to himself.

"Steven! God!" She said frustrated with him she fell to the bed again and threw the pillow over her head again and screamed into it.

He laughed for a moment and then felt bad realizing this was hard for her and he was making it worse. He leaned down over her and tried to pull the pillow away from her face but she gripped it tighter. "Come on Jackie…let the pillow go." He said.

"No." She muffled stubbornly holding the pillow with a death grip.

"Jackie…I'm sorry. Come on…just talk to me about this. I'm sorry…"

"Steven this is hard for me…" He heard her mumble into the pillow.

"I know…" He sighed. "I know…and I'm so sorry…it's just sometimes I forget all that bad stuff happened you know? It kills me to know you had to go through all that. I shouldn't have teased you like that."

She slowly pushed the pillow down a bit just reveling her beautiful eyes to him and he saw they were shiny with tears. "Steven…"

"Don't cry…please don't cry. Just take the pillow down from your face and we'll talk about this ok? I'm sorry." He rubbed her arm softly.

She sighed and pulled the pillow down and hugged it to her chest as she looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently and she smiled at the gesture. He pulled back and smiled down at her when he saw a slight smile on her beautiful face.

"There you go…that's the smile I love."

She smiled up at him. "God…Steven this sucks." She groaned.

"Tell me what you are thinking ok?" He desperately wanted her to let him in and tell her how she was feeling. That way they could move on from here.

She took a deep breathe. "Steven I love you." She whispered.

"Well I love you too." He said stroking her cheek.

"And…you're so good to me…and…you're so…" She said looking him up and down. "Your so…" She bit her lip gently.

"Sexy?" He said with a proud smile.

"Steven…" She warned him.

"Sorry…" He whispered.

"But yes…you are sexy Steven. You are very sexy…and I remember how much chemistry we had…and how…fucking amazing the sex was." She said with a happy satisfied smile.

He smiled down at her. "Mhmh…the sex was definitely fucking amazing…and that's because were both so good looking."

"That's right…" She said. "And…I want to be with you that way so bad…I want to share that with you again but I just…I can't…" She sighed and rubbed her eyes because she was frustrated with herself.

"Jackie…we talked about this…we don't have to do it until you are ready." He reassured her.

"I know that…and I appreciate that so much that you would say that and I know you meant it…its just…" She sighed. "I don't want to be afraid to be with you…and I'm not afraid of you…because I know that you would never ever hurt me…its just…I'm afraid all those emotions…and feelings will ruin it. And I'll freak out in the middle of it…and I don't want to freak you out, and I don't want you to be nervous. Because if were both nervous that it just…it wont be good. I just…I hate this." She said throwing the pillow back over her head.

He nodded hid head understanding where she was coming from. He reached for her right hand which was clutching the pillow tightly and he pulled it into his. "Come on Jackie…take the pillow away from your face again."

"No." She muffled and he heard tears this time.

He sighed and sat up next to her and pulled her onto his lap, pillow and all. He heard the muffled sobs and he rubbed her back gently giving her her time to cry. He wanted her to get it out of her system a bit so the could talk about it when she was ready.

"Shhh…its ok Jacks. It's ok…" He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

He heard her sigh and wipe her tears away. She rolled over and looked u at him resting her head in his laps. She looked up at him and took one of his hands in hers and kissed it gently. He stroked her hair with the other.

"Jackie…we don't have to do that." He said again.

"I know that…but I want to." She pointed out.

"Ok…then we'll do it." He sad.

"But I'm scared!" She said pulling the pillow back over her face.

"Ok then we won't do it…" He pried the pillow from her hands and stared straight down at her with a serious face. He held her face in his hands squishing it a little making her look like a little kid. He bent down slowly and kissed her puckered lips and laughed slightly. "Honey…just calm down ok? When…and if you are ready…we will go slow. We will 'prove our love' or whatever." He said rolling her eyes. She giggled at him. "But Jackie…I want you to understand and know that I would never force you into doing anything…but it's going to be ok." He said leaning down to kiss her again.

She melted in the kiss and held his hands on her face and mumbled: "Steven…" Against his lips.

"Yes?" He mumbled back against her lips.

"Lets try…" She mumbled back.

"Try what?" He said pulling away from her lips to stare down at her curiously and excitedly.

"I said…" She started before sitting up and looking him directly in the eye. "I said…lets try…" She whispered shyly.

He cleared his throat and wiped his hand over her mouth slowly unsure of what to say. "I uh…um…ok? Well…sure. I mean…if you want to…but we don't ha-"

"No…I want to…try…" She said slowly scooting closer to him. "I…want to be with you Steven…I want to be with you like that again because I love you. And even though I'm scared…I want to try…to 'prove our love.'" She said with a giggle as he rolled his eyes by her statement.

"Ok…ok let's try then…If you are sure…" He said leaning towards her mouth.

"I'm sure…" She smiled back at him.

He smiled and nodded his head before their lips met in a fiery passionate kiss. It was slow and gently but it conveyed so many emotions and feelings between the two of them. She smiled against his lips feeling her heart and whole body tingle at due to his kiss and touch. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his tongue glide against her lips begging for entrance which she gladly gave to him. He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her face in closer so he could kiss her deeper exciting them both. She felt secure and safe when she felt one of his hands fall to the small of her back and ease her down on the bed as he hovered over her. Her heart beat a little fast at first a little nervous about the position they were in feeling like she was trapped but then she remembered who was kissing her and she pulled him closer.

"Jackie…" He moaned as he felt her hands glide under his T-shirt.

"Steven…" She whispered back kissing his neck softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered kissing her again.

Before they would have rushed this…Hyde would have had her cloths off in a matter of minutes…make that seconds. But this time…he wanted her to feel comfortable and safe and he wanted to take this slow…he wanted to make love to her. This wasn't about fucking her brains out and making her scream his name….this was about proving to her that he had changed. That he loved her and he would be here no matter what happened between them. He felt her perfectly manicured nails tickle his sides as she started to pull his shirt off and he shuddered at her touch. Before he knew she had his shirt over his head and had thrown it on the floor. Her nails scratched down his well toned back and he moaned realizing just how much he had missed her touch. He moved his kisses to her neck sucking on it softly making a mental note to kiss every inch of her beautiful body tonight more than once. More than twice…as much as he could. He smiled when he felt her shiver at his touch because he knew he was evoking the feelings they had shared before all this horribleness had happened. He heard her whimper when he sucked on that sensitive spot behind her ear and he smiled when he felt her grip his hips as the emotions and feelings took over her fear. He moved his face back over to hers and he smiled down at her lovingly, she opened her eyes from the pleasure and she smiled back at him.

"Hi…" He started.

"Hi…" She whispered back.

"You ok?" He asked stroking her cheek gently.

"Yes…" She whispered. "So far I'm great. I forgot how good you were at all of this."

He laughed. "Ok then…let us continue." He touched the hem of her shirt and then looked back at her eyes. "Can I…?" He asked slowly.

She smiled at him. "Yeah…yeah go ahead."

She sat up slowly as he pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on the ground. She had no bra on and his eager mouth hungrily licked and sucked each breast causing her breathing to grow. Her chest went up and down the more he pleasured her. She closed her eyes as he continued his path down her body; she heard the rustle of his boxers as he pulled them down. She knew they were off when he returned towards her to kiss her body. She felt his hands at the top of her shorts and the fear that she had been holding in began to creep back into her mind and heart. She felt him pull them down slowly and as his hand grazed her aching core gently flashes of Noah came into her mind. She squeezed her eyes tighter trying to rid herself of the mental picture and tell herself that this was Hyde…and that he was going to protect her and love her forever. But she couldn't do it…As she felt his hands reach for her panties she grabbed his hands as a few tears fell down her face. She watched his confused eyes look up at her searching her eyes for a sign.

"Jackie…?" He started.

"God…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Steven but I can't…" She sat up and put her head in her hands and started to cry.

He looked over at her and he wasn't upset that she had stopped him…he just wanted to make her pain go away. He sat next to her and wrapped the blanket around the two of them and rubbed her back as she cried.

"I'm so sorry Steven…I'm so sorry." She kept mumbling into his chest.

"Shhhh…its ok. Its ok…don't cry…its ok."

But she couldn't stop…she couldn't stop the image of Noah coming to get her and hurt her out of her head. She tried to tell herself it was over…and she wanted to be with Hyde…but she couldn't. Not yet anyway…

* * *

**Good Bad? Let me know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D Then go check out the newst chapter of Love Today and Review that too:D Thanks!  
**


	28. Just Love Me Back

**  
**

It had been a few weeks since Jackie and Hyde had moved into Hyde's house. Hyde went to work everyday while Jackie stayed at home; sometimes going to the Foreman's and visited with Kitty. She was taking some time to herself to figure out what she wanted to do with her life. They still hadn't gone any further in their sexual relationship but Hyde wasn't about to push her. He wanted to make sure she was ready for that step…ready to fully let it all go. Until then he was going to stay behind her no matter how long it took. One Friday night Hyde came home and found Jackie sitting on the couch sketching in a sketch book.

"Hey." He said.

She turned her head to look at him. "Oh hey…how was your day?"  
"

Fine…" He said plopping down on the couch next to her.

She giggled. "That good huh?" She said putting the sketch book down.

"Yep…that good."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. "Want a beer?"

"That would be great." He said with his eyes closed leaning his head against the back of the couch.

"Coming right up." Jackie went to the kitchen and got him a beer. She came back and gave it to him and then pushed him forward lightly.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Move up. I'm going to give you a massage." She said.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Yep. Move up babe."

Hyde slid up to the end of the couch as she slid in behind him before taking the hem of his shirt in her hands. "Hands up." She whispered in his ear.

He raised his arms above her head as she pulled the shirt over his head and placed it next to them on the arm of the couch. She slid her hands from his lower back up to his shoulders before softly massaging his tense shoulders. "Damn…that feels so good Jacks."  
She smiled and kissed the top of his curly head as she continued to massage his back to soothe him. He rolled his head back and forth releasing the tension from his tired body. She knew that he had been under a lot of stress lately with the store, and with their relationship. She hadn't been the easiest person to live with and she knew that…she was finally paying him back. She heard him whimper as her small hands did their magic on him.

"So what were you sketching?" He asked as she continued with her massage.

"Oh…I don't know…it's just something I started doing when I moved to New York. Ya know when I'm bored or whatever."

"Oh." He picked up the sketch book she had put down and flipped through the pages. He was shocked to see how good the pictures were. Some were of people, of buildings different places, and they were all amazing. "Wow Jackie…I had no idea you could draw like this." He said.

"Oh it's nothing really…just something to pass the time with."

"No seriously Jacks…these are amazing. Did you ever consider going to art school? Actually perusing a career in this?"

She stopped massaging his back for a moment and contemplated what he had just said. "Well…no. Not really."

"Well maybe you should, I think that you could have a really great career doing this Jackie." He said honestly.

"You really think so?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah…yeah I really do."

"Well…I'll think about it." She said starting to massage his back again.

"Well…good." He said before taking her hands in his and pulling her onto the couch with him. She giggled in his ear and he kissed the side of her face softly.

"Steven…" She giggled.

"Thank you." He said kissing her. "I feel better now."

"Good. Are you hungry? I could order a pizza or something."

"No…no I'm good right here." He said staring up at her.

She smiled down at him, her face flushing at his intense stare. "Oh…ok."

"So Jackie…"

"So Steven…" She said mocking him.

"How are you?" He asked softly stroking the side of her face.

"How am I? Well…I'm fine." She said playing with the hairs on his chest.

"Your fine?"

"Yes…I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She asked looking back up at him.

"I don't know…it's just that lately you've been very quiet…and just not yourself. I mean I know your still trying to work this all out but, is there anything else going on."

She looked up at him slowly. "No…and I know I haven't been the easiest person to live with lately…and I apologize for that. It's just…I feel like I'm in this weird place in my life right now ya know?"

"I know that…"

"I just…I don't know what I want to do with my life…or why these bad things happened…or if I even like the person I'm becoming…actually I don't even know who I am anymore."

"Jackie…you can do anything you want to do with your life. And there is no explanation of these things that happened to you…bad things happen to good people. And as far as the person you are becoming…you're just lost right now. You are going to be fine…and I know that you are going to do great things in your life. But I want you to talk to me about these things."

She smiled up at him and placed a kiss on his chest. "Ok…I will."

"Alright. Good…"

She stared down at him for a moment taking in the beauty that was Steven Hyde. She leaned down and kissed him more passionately than she had since they got back together. When she pulled away from his lips she just smiled down at him deliriously happy.

"What was that for?" He asked putting a finger to his lips.

"What I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend?" She said teasing him.

"No…it's just that I mean yeah sure we've kissed since we've been together…but not like that." He said.

"I know…but it just felt right." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Ok…look Jackie is this about you feeling like we need to further our physical relationship. Because we don't…I'm fine with this."

"You've been so great about everything…really…but, I think I'm ready. I know I said that before but this time I really think I'm ready." She said staring down at him.

"Jackie-" He said leaning to sit up a bit.

"No…shh…don't talk ok? Just…love me back ok?" She said tearing up a bit.

He stared back at this woman he loved so much and cradled her head in his hands and kissed her passionately on the lips. Their tongues met causing them both to moan softly into the others mouth. Hyde pulled away panting slightly staring into her eyes and for the first time in months he saw something there he hadn't before. Pure want.

"Jackie…" He panted near her lips.

"Steven…" She said stroking her cheek softly. "Just love me back." She repeated again.

"God babe…" He smoothed his hands under her shirt.

Her eyes shut in pleasure at the feeling of his hands on her again after so long. He began to nuzzle her neck gently leaving the sweetest kisses up and down it. She sighed happily wrapping her arms around his neck wanting to just become one with this man that she loved so much.

"Steven that feels so good." She moaned.

He pulled away slightly and stared at her swollen perfect lips. "Can I…?" He asked referring to taking off her top.

"Yeah. Please do…" She said lifting her hands above her head.

Hyde slowly removed her shirt from her body, he began to feel her skin, he moved his hands over her stomach, her arms, shoulders, collarbone, and the valley between her breasts. He watched her chest rise and fall faster as she bit down on her bottom lip letting the emotions and feelings wash over her. He stared up at her and smiled taking her face in his hands and pulling her forward in a fiery kiss.

"You're sure about this?" He said softly.

"Yes Steven…I'm sure."

She smiled sweetly at him as he pulled her body closer so that their chests met causing them both to shiver. Hyde placed his hands on her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist before starting to stand up making Jackie pull away.

"What are you doing?" She panted.

"Moving this upstairs…" He said slowly. "Unless…you don't want-"

"No. No I just didn't know what you were doing."

"Oh…ok…so can I?"

"Yeah…just don't drop me." She giggled.

"Trust me. I won't." He kissed her again as he carried her up to their bedroom. When he got in the room, he shut the door behind them and made his way over to their bed. He placed her on the bed and she sat up and pulled him closer to her by his belt buckle. She licked her lips in anticipation and smiled up at him as he watched her begin to remove his pants. When the belt was off, she pulled his pants down over his legs and he stepped out of them as fast as he could. He moved his hands to her own pants and pulled them down her legs kissing up and down her legs. She pulled him down on the bed with her and stared up at him.

"My God you are beautiful." She said to him.

He smiled down at her. "Jackie guys can't be beautiful." He tried to stay tough.

"Yes they can Steven…and you are."

"Fine. But…you…you are more beautiful than anyone in this world did you know that?" He said.

She started to giggle. "Steven…"

"No you are…you are just so beautiful that sometimes I can't believe that you would want a guy like me."

She stopped giggling and stared up at him. "Oh Steven…how could I not want a guy like you. You are wonderful…you've been so good to me through all of this and I'm so grateful to have you in my life." She said honestly.

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "I love you."

"Oh…I love you too Steven. More than you'll ever know."

He leaned down to kiss her again as she tangled her fingers in his hair scratching at his scalp ever so delicately. He loved when she did that and he shivered at her ministrations. He moved his hands down to his hips and pushed his boxers down leaving him bare to her and she smiled when she saw all of him. She sat up, propping herself up on his elbows and smiled at him. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra leaving her chest exposed; he smiled at how beautiful she was. He kissed her lips and then kissed down her jaw, neck, chest and then licked her nipple softly. She moaned as his lips sucked on each breast gently and lovingly and she lay back to let him continue. His kisses moved from her chest down her stomach, her belly button, to her hips before he placed a kiss at the elastic waist band of her panties. He looked up at her for some reassurance and she just lifted her hips for him. He smiled and placed a kiss on her thigh before reaching up to remove her panties from her body. When he discarded them on the other side of the bed, he crawled up to look down at her. She smiled and traced her index finger over his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, chin and then to his lips.

"Steven…" She whispered.

"Just tell me if this isn't what you want…I understand."

She smiled at him because she had never seen him be this gentle, this sweet in their love making. She knew he was concerned for her especially since before when they had attempted this she had changed her mind. But not this time…this time she truly wanted to give herself to this man like she had done a million times before. But this time it would be different…this would be pure love making, a connection that neither of them had ever shared with anyone. And it would also be the sign that she was ready to move on from all the horrible things that had happened to her before. So without another word, she moved her hands down his body and positioned him at her aching entrance.

"Steven…this…this is what I want. You…are what I want."

He smiled down at her and kissed her lips gently as he felt her guide himself within her for the first time in so long. They both pulled back from their kiss and stared at each other, panting heavily, reveling in the connection they were now sharing again.

"God Jackie…"

"Steven…" She moaned as she arched her back into his embrace.

He braced his hands on either side of her head as she slid her hands up and down his back scratching it slightly. He lowered his head to her neck where he sucked and nuzzled her as he moved in and out of her. Hearing her moan and sigh in his ear only urged him to go on…but he knew that this was his time to show her how much he loved her. So he was slow…and gentle and loving with her. He wanted this to last and he wanted to make her feel hole again because he loved her with every bit of himself.

"Jackie…" He moaned back to her.

"Steven…oh god Steven this feels so good."

"Baby…" He moaned.

He felt her grip his hips and flip them over so she was now on top of him. He just smiled up at her as she lowered herself back onto him and threw her head back and moaned. He put his hands on her hips as she rocked back and forth on him making them both feel the truest pleasure they had ever felt. She panted and moaned his name over and over again as he grunted and moaned hers. She took his hands from her hips and placed them on her breasts where he squeezed them as she screamed his name in pleasure as the waves of her first orgasm hit her. He felt her walls tighten around him but he wasn't done yet…he continued to fill her over and over again.

"Oh Steven…"

"You are so beautiful baby…"

He moved his hands from her chest and grabbed a hold of her hands where they held each other as their love making continued. The moon came in through their window falling over her body making her look like an angle to Hyde. He flipped them back over and entered her again making her moan again. He moved his hand down to her clit since he felt his own release fast approaching and wanted her with him. As he rubbed the sensitive nub, he felt her write and squirm below him moaning his name over and over again making him delirious with pleasure. He leaned forward to her ear and whispered softly.

"I love you."

With that…Jackie was pushed over the edge once more and as soon as he felt her walls clench around him once more, he came too. They both stared at each other with such an intense and loving gaze neither of them could speak for a moment.

"Oh my…" Jackie whispered.

He smiled down at her and kissed her pouty lips again. "That god huh?"

"God Steven…that was amazing." She put a hand to her forehead and wiped the sweat away trying to catch her breathe. "I mean…I…you've never made me feel that way."

"Well-" He said staring to feel offended.

"No…that's not what I meant. I mean it was always good…amazing at that. But just then…you made me feel so many things. I haven't felt loved like that in forever…you made me feel hole again Steven. You loved me back." Tears welled up in her eyes and he wiped them away slowly.

"Oh baby…I love you so much. I just wanted to make you feel better…and I'm glad I did."  
"I love you too Steven. I love you too."

He leaned down to kiss her as they embraced each other once again feeling happy and in love once again. After all the pain and emotions that they had been through in the past years it was all ok now. All of that…all of the running away, all of the anger and pain towards Noah and the fear of being together was over. They were together and they were one. And they were right where they belonged.

* * *

**Ok so I decided that this was a good way to end it. I hope you liked it! Thank you for all your support through this story and don't forget about "Love Today!" That still has a lot more go on it. But for now...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D THANKS! **


End file.
